BAILANDO BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: UA - "No hemos estado en el ballet en... mucho tiempo."... TRADUCCIÓN, un fic de Kristen Elizabeth... CAPÍTULO 13: MALA LUNA...
1. Llegando a América

**BAILANDO BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS **

(_To Dance Beneath the Diamond Sky_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos. Sin embargo, la trama de esta particular historia salió de mi cerebro.

**Nota de la autora**: Mi segundo intento de un universo alternativo. Quien me conoce sabe que las parejas estándar aplican (1xR, 2xH, 3x4, 5xS, 6x9). Y, a pesar del tema principal de la historia, Quatre y Trowa serán la única pareja yaoi en este fic. El ballet es algo que fue importante para mí por nueve años. Nunca me di cuenta hasta que lo dejé. Escribir esta historia es volverlo a vivir. Si les gusta o no o piensan que los bailarines hombres son picantes o lo que sea… Espero que lo lean y disfruten. Y tal vez revivan algún recuerdo suyo, o se compadezcan si ahora son bailarines.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**1.- Llegando a América**

-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Bailar no es algo que pueda explicarse con palabras; tiene que bailarse." - Paige Arden._

"_Bailar es estar fuera de ti, más grande, más poderoso, más hermoso. Esto es poder, es gloria y es tuyo para alcanzarlo."- Agnes de Mille._

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hola a todos!" Hilde Schbeiker entró al abierto estudio de práctica con la confiada gracia de una modesta reina.

"Hola!"

"Hola!"

"Hola Hilde!"

Entre los saludos de sus compañeros estudiantes, Hilde lanzó su bolsa contra la pared de espejos después de tomar sus zapatillas y avanzó a su usual lugar en la barra. Él ya estaba ahí, esperando por ella.

"Guardé tu lugar, preciosa." Duo Maxwell le guiñó un ojo a su novia. "Llegas tarde."

Hilde le dio un rápido beso. "Mi mamá esta haciéndome ir a dar clases en la única hora libre que queda en mi vida." Ella se sentó en el piso de madera para amarrar sus zapatos. "Dice que nunca entraré a una buena universidad si no lo hago."

Duo se desplomó a su lado. "Le dijiste que no planeabas ir, verdad?"

"Por supuesto." Hilde envolvió las cintas rosadas alrededor de su tobillo. "Tiene un oído selectivo. No lo registró."

Él alcanzó por su otro pie, para ayudar a acelerar el proceso. "Zapatos nuevos? Va a ser difícil ablandarlos esta tarde, nena."

"Debí haber dejado que el otro par se rompiera en medio del pas de deux?"

"Bueno…" Duo flexionó su pie con sus fuertes manos. "Hubiera pagado por ver la mirada en la cara de tu pareja."

Hilde lo golpeó con una zapatilla de satín. "Hablando de Heero, dónde está?"

Una fuerte erupción de risitas y agudos saludos de las otras chicas en la compañía le dieron a Hilde su respuesta. Miró hacia las puertas dobles a tiempo para ver entrar a Heero Yuy, usando la misma combinación de camiseta y mallas negras de Duo. Él ignoró a las sonrientes jovencitas y fue a su propio lugar en la barra.

"Y está fuera." Duo movió su cabeza mientras Heero comenzaba su rutina de calentamiento. "Es un *trasero apretado*. Aún para un bailarín."

Hilde rió y se levantó. "Mejor no dejes que nadie te escuche hablar sobre su trasero." Hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se levantaba en sus puntas. Duo agarró su cintura como soporte. "Estoy bien," le aseguró ella.

Él le dio una dudosa mirada. "Creo que haré un viaje de medianoche a Brooklyn con vendas y antisépticos."

"Por qué no haces el viaje para…?" Ella usó la altura extra en punta para permitirse besar su frente. Hubo un destello de promesa en sus ojos azules que Duo captó inmediatamente. Él le regresó el beso justo cuando las puertas se abrieron otra vez. Su instructor y coreógrafa entraban con una joven rubia en el estándar leotardo negro y mallas rosa.

Una chica junto a Hilde suspiró. "El Sr. Treize se ve mejor cada día." Hilde arrugó su nariz. Su instructor, Treize Kushrenada era muchas cosas… el hijo de un rumorado desertor ruso, un consumado bailarín, un profesor disciplinado y un notorio mujeriego… pero no estaba muy segura de añadir "sexy" a su lista de cualidades.

La clase continuaba conversando mientras Treize le decía unas palabras a su coreógrafa, Lucrezia Noin y a la nueva bailarina. Hilde se halló admirando el rubio y largo cabello de la chica, llevado en un apretado moño en la base de su delgado cuello. Su propio cabello era corto, negro y rizado y sólo podía mantenerlo fuera de su rostro con muchas pinzas.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia su compañero pas de deux mientras continuaba con sus ejercicios pre-clase. Sonrió exasperada. Desde el momento que entraba al estudio hasta el momento que salía, el foco de Heero nunca divagaba. Por supuesto, eso era lo que costaba ser el mejor bailarín del Conservatorio de Ballet. Lo sabía. Eran pareja por una razón.

En frente del salón, Treize aplaudía pidiendo la atención de su clase. Incluso Heero bajó su pierna y escuchó. "Buenas tardes," los saludó. "Antes de que comencemos hoy, tengo buenas y malas noticias. Primero, la mala noticia."

"Eso es tan de él," resopló Duo.

Treize continuó. "Mary Backer ha sido cambiada de esta clase a una más… ajustada para sus habilidades."

La cabeza de Duo se levantó de reajustar el cordón de su suave zapato negro. "Qué hay de Mary?"

"La cambiaron." Hilde mordió su labio. "Lo siento, Duo."

"Grandioso!" Susurró ásperamente. "Que amable de ellos decirme que perdí a mi compañera!"

"Bueno… digo, no era exactamente…" Hilde formó sus ideas cuidadosamente. "Estaba un poco… de acuerdo, atrasada en técnica, Duo."

Duo frunció. "No saques a la prima donna, nena."

Ella se erizó. "No lo hago! Sólo estoy diciendo que…"

"Srta. Schbeiker, Sr. Maxwell." Treize cruzó sus brazos sobre su amplio pecho. "Tienen algo que quisieran compartir con la clase?" Ambos adolescentes sacudieron sus cabezas pero sólo Hilde sintió el dolor de la reprimenda. Los ojos violetas de Duo todavía estaban fruncidos.

"Con la salida de la Srta. Backer viene la buena noticia," continuó Treize. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de la nueva chica. "Clase, me gustaría que conozcan a Relena Darlian, nuestra nueva estudiante."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos los veintinueve miembros de la clase más avanzada del prestigioso Conservatorio de Ballet la veían con miradas frías y curiosas. Relena tragó y luchó por detener sus temblorosas manos. Nunca había sido muy buena en frente de una multitud; era por esta exacta razón que su madre la había obligado a entrar al ballet a temprana edad. Pero no sentía ni la gracia ni la presencia que bailar supuestamente tenía que darle. Más bien, se sentía extremadamente fuera de lugar. Un patito entre los cisnes.

Relena buscó en el salón una mirada amistosa. Vio mucha indiferencia o vago resentimiento en la mayoría de las chicas; unas cuantas cejas arqueadas e interesados vistazos de algunos de los chicos, pero aburrimiento de los bailarines hombres que tenían sus brazos casualmente descolgados sobre otro bailarín. Hubo un destello de simpatía violeta al fondo del salón. Esto le sacó por lo menos una sonrisa a Relena.

Su sonrisa cayó cuando su mirada se posó en una dura mirada azul Prusia. El bailarín tras la mirada la desvió, no muy rápidamente como para denotar timidez, pero no lo lento suficiente para indicar que disfrutó mirarla. Relena no captó nada de él más allá de una descripción física. Por supuesto, cuando tomó en cuenta su gran físico, no pareció importar realmente.

Se sonrojó en frente de toda la clase. Tras ella, Lucrezia Noin le dio una palmadita en su brazo tranquilizándola. Relena estaba inmensamente agradecida por la presencia de la prometida de su hermano.

"La Srta. Darlian nos llega del Teatro de Ballet en París donde estuvo estudiando el año pasado," anunció Treize. No hubo sonidos de asombro, sólo ojos mirando hacia arriba y ligeros resoplos. "Ella tomará el lugar de la Srta. Backer como la pareja pas de deux del Sr. Maxwell."

El bailarín con los ojos violeta le sonrió a Relena. La petite joven de cabello oscuro a su lado cruzó sus brazos sobre su leotardo. Relena sintió a Treize empujarla hacia delante. "Hay mucho espacio en la barra de atrás con tu compañero," le dijo.

Una joven pelirroja en la barra en cuestión levantó su mano. "En realidad Sr. Treize, estamos apretados como estamos. Tal vez podría encontrar otro lugar para ella?" Hubo el más ligero rastro de desprecio en su voz.

Relena miró sus zapatillas de satín rosa. Un nudo caliente se posó en su garganta. Mudarse de un país completamente diferente no era tan difícil como comenzar en una clase nueva de baile. Afortunadamente, Treize no tenía intención de permitir que sus estudiantes dirijan su clase.

"En ese caso," comenzó. "Srta. Schbeiker, muévase a la barra de enfrente y tome el lugar vacío junto al Sr. Yuy. De cualquier forma, ustedes dos deben estar calentando juntos. Srta. Darlian, tome el lugar de la Srta. Schbeiker."

La chica de cabello oscuro le lanzó al joven a su lado, quien tenía una larga trenza de cabello bajando por su espalda que Relena pudo ver cuando se volteó, una mirada triste, pero hizo lo que le pidió el instructor. Relena la pasó en el camino a la barra trasera y recibió una mirada fría. Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarla, Relena tomó su lugar al lado de su nuevo compañero pas de deux.

"Hola," la saludó con un guiño. "Soy Duo."

Relena estrechó su mano con gran duda. "Es un placer conocerte."

"Está bien todos. Comenzaremos con la rutina usual. Dos demi-plies y un grand en primera, segunda, cuarta y quinta. Un completo port de bra adelante, a los lados y atrás." Treize le indicó al pianista y una suave música llenó el salón.

La musculosa espalda de Duo encaró a Relena mientras comenzaba los ejercicios. "Así que, París, eh?"

Ella esperó hasta que estuvo bien en su grand plie antes de responder. "Sí. Lo extraño." Mientras se levantaba, frunció ante su gruesa trenza de cabello. "No te estorba?"

"Nah, sólo la guardo bajo mi camiseta después de calentar," respondió él, echándose hacia atrás en el requerido port de bra.

"Qué hay durante la presentación?" preguntó cuando ambos se movieron a la segunda posición.

"Bueno…" Duo completó sus plies y se estiró hacia adelante hasta que su cabeza casi tocaba el piso. Con sus piernas en segunda, podía verla tras él, en la misma posición. "No soy un galán, así que no importa. Interpreto los papeles de carácter." Se enderezaron y doblaron de costado. "Como la Navidad pasada, interpreté al Rey Rata en *El Cascanueces*. No en la gran compañía, por supuesto," añadió rápidamente. "Nuestra clase la presentó en uno de los centros de niños en Harlem."

Relena cerró sus ojos, sintiendo el conocido estirón arriba y por su costado. La escuela podría haber sido nueva, el consuelo de bailar desvanecía la incomodidad. "Aún… es un gran papel. Y, quién era el Príncipe Cascanueces?"

"Espera hasta que entremos en la verdadera práctica…" Duo ajustó sus pies en la cuarta posición. "Y entonces lo averiguarás por ti misma."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Treinta minutos después, se habían movido de la barra a los ejercicios de piso. Ahora emparejados con sus compañeros, a la clase le había sido ordenada ejecutar un movimiento fish dive. Cuando Duo puso sus manos en su cintura, Relena se tensó instantáneamente. Se preguntó lo que estaría haciendo su antiguo pas de deux en ese momento. Era mucho más tarde en París, pero Quatre Winner probablemente aún estaría ensayando.

Duo pareció sentir su titubeo. "Oye, está bien." Tomó su mano. "Todavía no he dejado caer a una chica."

Ella se relajó un poco y lo dejó guiar. La levantó en el aire; arqueó su espalda, flexionando levemente una pierna más que la otra. Para esta parte, Duo la soportó con una mano en su estómago y la otra curvada alrededor de su muslo interno. Ella alineó sus brazos paralelos con su cuerpo y mantuvieron la posición hasta que Treize se dirigió hacia ellos.

"Bien. Srta. Darlian, relaje sus dedos…" Treize los miró críticamente. "Sr. Maxwell, necesita soportarla más; parece que estuviera a punto de caer."

Duo hizo una mueca. "Está bien." La única forma de seguir las instrucciones de Treize fue subir aún más su mano en el muslo de Relena, al punto donde podría estar creando una sensación.

Relena saltó ante el inesperado movimiento de su mano. De cierta forma, el tener a Quatre sosteniéndola en la misma posición nunca la había hecho sentir incómoda. Tal vez por su relación con Trowa Barton… Una repentina ola de pánico la golpeó.

El leve salto de su cuerpo le hizo perder el equilibrio a Duo. Ella casi cae de cara, pero logró amortiguarse al zafar una pierna de su agarre y aterrizar en ella. Se tambaleó muy rápidamente para él mantenerla en posición. Cada ojo de repente estaba sobre ella.

"Buen movimiento," se burló alguien.

Treize frunció. "Srta. Catalonia, mantenga sus comentarios para usted." Miró a Relena. "Tiene que confiar en su compañero, Srta. Darlian o bien podría renunciar ahora."

Relena liberó un respiro cuando continuó, inspeccionando a los otros bailarines. Duo se le acercó. "Siento eso," se disculpó.

"No es tu culpa." Ella secó una gota de transpiración de su frente. "No dejaré que pase de nuevo."

Al otro lado del salón, Treize llamó por la atención de todos. "Clase, quiero que observen al Sr. Yuy y a la Srta. Schbeiker ejecutar el fish dive." Los compañeros se movían en un perfecto ejemplo de la posición de apoyo. "Miren las líneas del cuerpo de la Srta. Schbeiker. Esto es lo que deben intentar, señoritas. Y caballeros, observen cómo el Sr. Yuy la soporta. Traten de hacer lo mismo."

Relena observó al par por un largo minuto. "Ella realmente es buena…"

"Hilde es la mejor." Duo sonrió. "También es mi novia," continuó él, orgulloso.

"Y su compañero?" Ella lamió su labio inferior cuando el bailarín con ojos azul Prusia soltó a Hilde.

Duo se movió tras Relena para intentar de nuevo el fish dive. "Heero Yuy." La levantó.

Sus ojos aún estaban en el otro joven. "El Príncipe Cascanueces?"

"Acertaste."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Grandiosa clase. Los veo mañana a las cuatro en punto."

Ante la despedida de Treize, toda la clase se relajó y dirigió hacia sus abandonadas bolsas. Relena siguió a Duo cuando fue a recoger la suya. "No fue mala para ser una primera clase juntos," le dijo Duo.

"Casi me tropiezo, aterrizo mal en mi grand jete, *arruino* mis foutettes…"

"No te golpees." Duo agarró su bolsa. "Siempre hay un mañana."

Relena recogió detrás de sus orejas unos sudorosos mechones de cabello que se habían soltado de su moña. "Supongo."

Justo entonces, Hilde se les unió quien inmediatamente reclamó el brazo de Duo. Él besó la cima de su cabeza. "Luciste bien hoy, nena."

"Gracias." Hilde envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Relena, ella es mi novia, la bailarina viva más grande, Hilde. Hilde, ella es Relena," Duo presentó a las chicas.

Hilde le dio una fría sonrisa. "De verdad bailaste en París?" Relena asintió. "Y en qué nivel?"

Duo le sacudió un dedo. "Deja de ser maliciosa o tendré que pellizcarte."

Un poco de los celos iniciales y hostilidad de Hilde hacia la chica nueva se desvaneció a la luz de la obvia devoción de su novio. "Lo siento. Síndrome Pre-Menstrual." Ella le dio a Relena una sonrisa genuina. "Duo es un compañero fuerte; lo harás mejor."

"Um… gracias. Creo." Por el rabillo de su ojo, Relena captó a Heero, regresando a la barra. "Él toma clases dobles?"

"No, sólo es perfeccionista," respondió Hilde, apoyándose en Duo mientras aflojaba las cintas de sus zapatillas. "Estará aquí hasta que tenga dominado completamente en lo que sea que esté trabajando."

"Whew! Por un segundo, temí que podría haberte convencido de quedarte." Duo guiñó; parecía ser su gesto de marca.

Hilde removió sus zapatos y se puso un par de Keds antes de que Duo pudiera ver las ensangrentadas marcas en sus pies. "Deseo poder, pero tengo que trabajar esta noche."

"Dónde trabajas?" preguntó Relena, amablemente, mientras cerraba su bolsa.

"En una tienda de artículos de baile en la 23 Oeste." Hilde alcanzó en su bolsa su reloj. "En realidad, tengo que correr si quiero alcanzar el subterráneo." Ella besó la mejilla de Duo y trató de no cojear saliendo del estudio.

Duo suspiró. "Sus pies deben estar matándola. Maldición, deseo que no se forzara tan duro."

Relena guardó sus zapatos en su bolsa y sacó sus tenis. "Realmente parece muy agradable."

"Sí. Lo es." Sonrió. "Cuando no es una prima donna."

La mayoría de la clase ya se había ido, con excepción de Heero quien estaba practicando en la barra. "Necesitas un aventón a algún lado?" le preguntó a Duo.

"Tienes auto?"

Juntos, salieron del estudio. "Bueno, no exactamente." Cuando, después de un breve viaje en ascensor, salieron a la concurrida acera de Broadway, vio lo que quiso decir. Una larga limosina la esperaba en la acera.

"Maldición… " Duo silbó. "Buen disfraz. Entonces, quién eres, Relena Darlian?"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Relena era, se enteró durante el viaje en limo de veinte minutos al apartamento de sus padres en Chelsea, la hija de Gerrard Darlian, Embajador de Francia. El reciente divorcio de sus padres la había devuelto a América, muy inesperadamente.

"Entonces, vives con tu mamá en Park Avenue?"

Ella desvió sus ojos de los desnudos árboles en Central Park mientras pasaban. "Bueno, vivimos con mi hermano, Milliardo."

Duo parpadeó dos veces. "Milliardo? Como en 'Peacecraft'? El director artístico del Conservatorio, Milliardo? Comprometido con nuestra coreógrafa, Milliardo?"

Relena asintió a cada afirmación. "En realidad, sólo es mi medio hermano. Tenemos la misma madre."

"Oye, eso es genial." Duo se recostó en la silla de cuero. "Dale buenas referencias de mi a tu hermano cuando seleccione el taller el próximo mes."

"El taller? Son las audiciones para la compañía, verdad?"

Duo asintió. "Y de muchas otras compañías importantes. Ciudad Ballet, Teatro Americano de Ballet. Haremos *El Lago del Cisne*, aparentemente. Voy a audicionar para el papel del Barón Rothbart."

Relena sonrió. "Le soltaré a Milliardo unas sutiles directas."

"Creo que vas a agradarme, Relena Darlian. Y no sólo por eso, lo juro." Sonrió. "También por la limosina."

Ella rió, por primera vez en semanas, aunque Duo no era consciente de eso. "Supongo que tu novia va por Odette?"

"Hilde ha estado intentando ese papel desde que tenía ocho años." Duo rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza. "Probablemente entrará por su propio mérito, pero tener a Yuy por compañero pas de deux ayuda mucho a sus posibilidades."

"Realmente es así de bueno?"

Duo resopló. "Es perfecto." Miró por la ventana. "Oh, oye! Chofer…"

"Miles," Relena proporcionó el nombre del chofer.

"Miles-amigo." Señaló Duo. "Ese es mi edificio." Miles se detuvo y Duo abrió la puerta de la limosina. "Gracias por el aventón, princesa."

El nuevo apodo la hizo sonreír aún más. "Espera," lo llamó. "A qué escuela vas?"

"Escuela Preparatoria 156," respondió Duo. "Por qué? A dónde irás?"

La decepción destelló en el rostro de Relena. "Academia St. John."

"Ah…" Duo cruzó sus brazos. "Bueno, entonces no estarás sola en tu primer día."

"No?"

"Nop." Comenzó a cerrar la puerta. "Yuy también va allá." La puerta se cerró. Duo se despidió y subió las escaleras de su edificio.

Relena cerró sus ojos mientras Miles arrancaba hacia Park Avenue. Iría a la escuela con Heero, el Bailarín Perfecto.

De alguna forma, tuvo la sensación de que eso no la detendría de estar sola en su primer día de escuela.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Relena, no has tocado tu creme brulee." Lucrezia Noin le dio a la media hermana de su prometido una perpleja mirada. "Pensé que era tu favorito."

"Lo es," le aseguró Relena. "Sólo no tengo mucha hambre."

Al otro lado de la mesa, la madre de Relena, Helen Darlian, pasó su servilleta por las comisuras de su apretada boca. "No la obligues, Lucrezia. Necesita cuidar su peso."

"No hay nada de malo con su peso," dijo Milliardo Peacecraft, firme. Llevó su taza de café hacia sus labios y le sonrió a Relena.

Helen le dio una mirada a su hijo mayor. "Unas libras extra pueden contar mucho cuando alguien tenga que elevarte. Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, Milliardo."

"Unas libras extra también la detendrá de lucir demacrada," añadió Lucrezia en voz tranquila. "Pero si de verdad no tiene hambre, no tiene hambre."

Relena se retiró de la mesa. "Me disculpan, por favor? Tengo mucha tarea."

Nadie objetó, así que Relena salió del comedor. Un sirviente le hizo una reverencia en el corredor antes de escapar al lujoso piso de su dormitorio. Su cama ya había sido arreglada; ningún artículo de vestir yacía en el piso y ningún elemento estaba fuera de lugar. Relena contuvo un pequeño grito. A propósito había dejado una falda y una blusa de uniforme en una desordenada pila en el tapete oriental.

Ella se desplomó en su cama. Su propia habitación y no podía controlar cómo mantenerla. Mientras yacía en el suave cobertor, sus pensamientos regresaron a la clase. El fish dive. La horrible sensación de pánico cuando la mano de Duo entró en contacto con el interior de su muslo. Era demasiado igual a…

Relena sacudió su cabeza. El pasado era un mal lugar en el cual quedarse. Giró su cabeza después de un momento y su mirada cayó en el teléfono al lado de su cama. Sin titubear, retiró la bocina de su base y marcó un largo número. Después de un momento de timbrar, escuchó la voz que había deseado.

"Hola?" el adormilado francés de Quatre era como música.

Relena contuvo lágrimas. "Quatre… il ist moi, Relena."

"Relena!" Él sonó animado, no dando ninguna indicación de que le importara que lo hubiese despertado a las cuatro de la mañana, hora de París. "Oh, cheri… es bueno escuchar tu voz."

"Quatre…" Ella perdió la batalla con sus lágrimas. "Te extraño tanto!"

"Bebe…" Su compasión llegó a ella desde el otro lado del Atlántico. "Todos en clase se lamentan. Relena se fue. Creo que no soportaremos mucho más."

Relena enrolló el cable del teléfono alrededor de su dedo. "Creo que tampoco soportaré mucho más."

"No te tratan bien en América?"

"Supongo. Pero no es París, Quatre. Nunca lo será."

"Por supuesto que no!" pausó. "Hoy comenzó tu nueva clase?"

"Oui."

"Et…" presionó él.

Relena suspiró. "Tengo un compañero pas de deux muy agradable. Te gustará, Quatre. Es un poco rebelde." Describió la trenza de Duo, para diversión de Quatre. "Pero," continuó. "En clase, cuando tuvo que tocarme…"

"Vous etes devenus fous?"

"Oui. Me paralicé completamente." Se sonó. "Pensé que si me iba de París… aunque te dejaría y a la compañía… estaría alejándome de…" Tragó. "De él."

"No dejas atrás todo lo malo porque huyes," dijo Quatre. "Ahora te seguirá hasta que digas 'Alles vous en! Laissez-moi seul! Fuera! Déjame en paz!' Sólo entonces olvidas."

Relena miró hacia su regazo. "Y entonces dejaré de tener pesadillas?"

Quatre hizo un ruido en su garganta. "No duermes, cheri?" Emitió varias maldiciones en francés. "Cuando lo vea, le escupiré. Recuerda esto, bebe… es un hombre. Los hombres que conozcas en América… son diferentes. Dales un… un… merde! Cuál es la palabra?"

"Una oportunidad?"

"Oui! Una oportunidad. Pero confía con cuidado. Entiendes?"

Relena asintió. "Entiendo. Merci, mi querido amigo. Cuando veas a Trowa, dile que lo extraño."

"Le diré cuando despierte," prometió Quatre. Relena rió. Dos veces en un día; era un récord. "Bonsoir, petit mademoiselle."

"Bonsoir," susurró ella antes del clic de su teléfono colgando. Dejó el teléfono en su oído por largo tiempo, como si pudiera mantener a Quatre con ella.

Y mantuvo lejos los malos sueños.

Continuará…


	2. Conociéndote

**BAILANDO BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS **

(_To Dance Beneath the Diamond Sky_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Disclaimer: **Nada aquí es mío, excepto la trama. Incluso el título le pertenece a Bob Dylan. Te amo, Bob.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**2.- Conociéndote**

-.-.-.-.-.-

El primer período de biología nunca era divertido; quién quería diseccionar ranas a las ocho de la mañana? Pero cuando Heero entró al laboratorio de biología la mañana siguiente y vio a Relena Darlian, en su bata blanca, saco y falda plisada, sentada en su silla, de repente tuvo una nueva razón para desear haber tomado arte.

Iba unos cuantos minutos tarde a clase, un evento extremadamente raro tan evidente por la sorprendida mirada en el rostro del profesor. "Sr. Yuy, estaba por marcar su ausencia."

Heero ignoró al hombre y caminó por la isla entre las filas de mesas hacia la que había estado ocupando durante todo el año hasta la fecha. La nueva estudiante en su clase de ballet tembló levemente en su asiento cuando se detuvo en frente de ella. "Estás en mi lugar," le dijo.

El profesor aclaró su garganta. "Heero, asigné a Relena para ser tu nueva compañera de laboratorio de ahora en adelante, viendo cómo no tienes uno y comenzaremos con los fetos de cerdo hoy."

"Ya veo." Heero tomó asiento al lado de Relena.

Hubo un bufido de la mesa adyacente a la suya. "Yuy no quiere sentarse con una chica, Sr. Berardis." La fuerte declaración de Kyle Longheim generó más risas. "No sabría qué hacer con una."

"Kyle, mantén tu boca cerrada si nada útil va a salir de ella." El Sr. Berardis se puso un par de guantes de goma y alcanzó en un recipiente un feto de cerdo. "Ahora, cuando estén diseccionando estas criaturas, recuerden esto. Murieron para que ustedes pudieran tener la oportunidad de aprender de ellas. Si actúan como tontos y juegan con su espécimen, habrán muerto en vano. Entienden? Una payasada… Kyle… y tendrán una F más rápido de lo que puedas decir 'cerdo'."

Heero miraba directo al frente durante la plática del profesor, aún cuando sintió a Relena darle un vistazo. Cuando sintió de nuevo sus ojos en su mejilla, habló. "No trabajo bien con otros. Deberías pedir un nuevo compañero de laboratorio."

"Bueno… es sólo que…" Ella retorció sus manos en su regazo. "No conozco a nadie más… y como tenemos clase de ballet juntos… pensé que…"

Él la interrumpió. "El ballet y la escuela son dos partes de mi vida completamente diferentes. No me gusta mezclarlas."

"Oh." Hubo una larga pausa. "Entonces hablaré con el Sr. Berardis después de clase."

"Bien, clase. Alisten sus utensilios y repartiré los especímenes." Ante las palabras del profesor, la clase se puso en acción reluctantemente.

Heero se levantó y fue a traer una tabla de disección y los instrumentos. Mientras lo estuvo, tomó dos delantales de plástico y pares de guantes. La rubia probablemente se paralizaría si derrama jugo de cerdo en su uniforme. Regresó a la mesa sólo para encontrar a Kyle ahí, sentado en el borde, hablando con Relena.

Mientras más se acercaba, podía distinguir lo que decía el jugador de fútbol. "… está en la forma como camina. E incluso escuché que ha sido atrapado en Central Park con un par de chicos. Una orgía masiva de maricas o algo." La quijada de Heero se apretó.

Observó a Relena sacudir su cabeza y abrir su boca para hablar, pero Kyle continuó antes de poder. "Así que, estaba pensando…" El joven sonrió brillante. "Siendo nueva y todo… que alguien realmente debería mostrarte el campus. Humildemente me ofrezco para el trabajo." Él tomó la mano de Relena. "Es una oferta que no recibirás de tu compañero maricón."

Relena zafó su mano y sonrió dulcemente. "Pero al menos su invitación no me hará querer vomitar."

La sonrisa de Kyle cayó. "Sabes, conocer mi lado malo no es una buena forma para comenzar en St. John."

"Preferiría no conocer ningún lado tuyo," respondió ella.

El Sr. Berardis se acercó a la mesa con el balde de fetos. "Kyle, muévalo. Tienes trabajo que hacer." El jugador de fútbol se movió después de dispararle a Relena una mortal mirada. Heero aclaró su garganta y continuó. Depositó la tabla de disección en frente de Relena justo a tiempo para que el profesor colocara un húmedo feto en él. El Sr. Berardis guiñó. "Diviértanse."

Heero se sentó junto a ella y le alcanzó un delantal y guantes antes de ponerse los suyos. "Quieres que haga el primer corte?" le preguntó él.

Para su sorpresa, ella tomó el escalpelo y lo clavó en el estómago del feto. Él la observó trabajar cuidadosa y metódicamente por un minuto largo sin remilgos femeninos.

Ella no podría bailar… pero no podría ser así de mala.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Bueno," dijo Relena para sí varias horas después mientras abría su lonchera. "Tú te hiciste esto."

El patio del St. John estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de nieve, pero eso no había detenido a la mayoría de los estudiantes de buscar la libertad de comer afuera. Y cada uno de esos estudiantes, notó Relena, estaba ignorándola.

Abrió un contenedor plástico de ensalada y pescó una rodaja de pepino. Kyle trabajó rápido. Entre los espacios de los cuatro períodos de clase, le había informado a toda la escuela de las cualidades "perdedoras" de Relena y los alertó del hecho de que no debían acercarse u ofrecerle una mano amiga.

Así que, se sentó sola y tranquilamente para almorzar, completamente inconsciente de un par de ojos azul Prusia, observándola desde el balcón que daba al patio.

"Al menos tienes clase de baile," dijo en voz alta. "Y en cuatro meses, puedes salir de esta ciudad y regresar a donde perteneces." Un trabajo en París esperaba por ella; tenía todo menos el contrato firmado. La idea formó una sonrisa en sus labios.

Y desconocido para ella, la sonrisa creó una desconocida punzada en el pecho de Heero.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"No, no, no!" Treize juntó sus manos con frustración. "Srta. Darlian… qué está haciendo?"

Relena bajó su pierna. "Lo siento. Así es como nos enseñaron en París."

"En caso de que no lo hayas notado, dulzura… no estás más en París." El comentario de Dorothy Catalonia fue seguido por risitas leves.

Treize ignoró las risas. "Observe a la Srta. Schbeiker, Srta. Darlian y apréndalo apropiadamente." Él regresó al resto de la clase. "Continúen. No tenemos tiempo que perder. El taller se acerca cada día."

Duo colocó una consoladora mano en el hombro de su compañera. "Oye, pienso que el movimiento fue genial, princesa."

"Después de dos semanas, debería saber mantener mi boca cerrada y sólo observar a tu novia todo el tiempo."

"Bueno, eso funciona para mi… la parte de observarla." Duo guió a Relena a la posición apropiada de la pierna. "Pero en cuanto a que te calles, no creo que nadie lo quiera."

Al lado de ellos, Dorothy ejecutó un arabesque perfecto con la ayuda de su compañero. "No hables por todos nosotros, Duo querido."

"No te caigas, Cata-solitari-a." Hubo algo que decir por el poder de la sugestión. Aún con ayuda de su compañero, Dorothy se tambaleó del arabesque y le disparó a Duo una mirada malvada.

"Cata-solitari-a?" preguntó Relena.

Duo sonrió. "Una larga historia." Él tomó la mano de Relena en su propio arabesque.

"Muy bien, Srta. Darlian," dijo Treize desde el otro lado del salón. Relena salió del movimiento con un plie y una sonrisa. "Muy bien, todos. Una fila en la esquina. Quiero dos jete entrelazados y luego, caballeros, levanten a sus parejas por la cintura y señoritas, una limpia tijera." Señaló a Heero y a Hilde. "Sr. Yuy, Srta. Schbeiker, demuestren por favor."

Para sorpresa de nadie, el par ejecutó los movimientos con habilidad y elegancia. Relena observó las manos de Heero en la pequeña cintura de Hilde mientras la levantaba en el aire. Los músculos en sus brazos se curvaron con esfuerzo hasta que la bajó de nuevo.

"Esa es mi chica," dijo Duo orgulloso. Él miró a Relena. "Oye, quería preguntarte… vas a ir a la gala mañana en la noche?"

Relena asintió, aún pensando en los músculos del brazo de Heero. "Um… sí. Milliardo tiene que estar ahí."

"Oh. Entonces te sentarás con tu familia."

Ella le dio una mirada perpleja. "Con quién más me sentaría?"

"Bueno… estaba pensando, conmigo y Hilde." Él guardó su trenza en su camiseta negra. "Tenemos boletas gratis. Todos los estudiantes tienen."

"No lo sabía." Relena pesó la idea de pasar una noche con su madre o su nuevo amigo y la mejor bailarina en la clase. "Creo que sería muy divertido."

Él sonrió ampliamente. "Grandioso! Te encontraremos en el lobby!" Duo la codeó. "Nuestro turno, princesa."

La paralela combinación comenzó bien. Dos jete entrelazados, pulcros y limpios. Relena incluso bajó su guardia cuando Duo sujetó su cintura. Pero aparentemente, él sintió que necesitaba más incentivo.

"Relájate," le dijo suavemente, justo antes de elevarla. "Puedes confiar en mi."

Ella se paralizó, un indeseado recuerdo salió a la superficie. **Detendez-vous, Relena… vous pouvez vous fier a moi. Sólo quiero tocarte… puedes confiar en mi, mon cher.** Duo la levantó en el aire. *No luches conmigo, Relena… laissez-moi vous avoir…**

En vez de la tijera, luchó contra los brazos de Duo. "No… suéltame!"

"Princesa?" Duo la bajó al piso. "Te lastimé?"

Treize le indicó al pianista detenerse. "Srta. Darlian, qué pasó?"

Relena puso ambas manos en su cabeza. "Lo… lo siento. Sólo…" Ella miró a Duo, sus ojos llenos con lágrimas. "Lo siento."

"Está bien?" preguntó Treize. Relena asintió. "Vaya a tomar un poco de agua y siéntese afuera por el resto de la clase, por favor."

Ella no estaba en condición de protestar. La madera de sus zapatos fue el único sonido en el estudio mientras corría hacia la puerta. Una vez ida, los susurros y las risas comenzaron.

Duo frunció. "Oigan!" dijo fuerte. "Cállense, todos." Los ruidos aminoraron, pero no desaparecieron. "Tontos…"

Treize juntó sus manos. "Practicaremos piruetas. Todos en fila, sin parejas. Uno por uno, a lo largo del piso." Hubo mucho malestar mientras sus órdenes eran cumplidas.

Hilde se le unió a su novio. "Qué la asustó?" preguntó ella sospechosa. "Y dónde estaban tus manos cuando lo hizo?"

"No lo sé," respondió Duo. "Ciertamente no donde piensas."

"Y dónde es eso?"

Él se giró con una mirada de advertencia en sus ojos violeta. "Tú confías en Yuy con tu cuerpo todos los días. Y yo confío en ti con él. Por qué no puedes tener esa confianza en mi?"

"Duo…" Hilde alcanzó por él, pero ya había comenzado su serie de furiosas piruetas y salió de su alcance.

-.-.-.-.-.-

En el vacío corredor afuera del estudio, Relena se desplomó en el piso y escondió su rostro entre sus cubiertas rodillas. Sus lágrimas humedecían por doquier en su garganta. Tal vez Quatre había tenido razón. Tal vez necesitaba terapia. Por supuesto, no se había molestado en llevarle la posibilidad a su madre. Simplemente habría avergonzado demasiado a Helen tener una hija con terapeuta.

**Él no te violó realmente, Relena. Así que, no creo que el venir a América conmigo sea garantía del todo.**

Pero ella no escuchó a su madre. Después de todo, Helen habría hecho cualquier cosa para no agobiarse más con su hija menor. Aún dejándola en la ciudad, en un programa de ballet, donde tendría que enfrentar al hombre quien la sometió después de la práctica y, si no fuera por el repentino regreso del pianista de la compañía, habría tomado su virginidad por la fuerza.

Su madre no le había creído al principio. **Jean Paul no ha sido nada sino bueno contigo y tu danza, Relena. Te ha enseñado más durante este año de lo que has aprendido toda tu vida. Cómo puedes acusarlo de algo así?**

Y cuando finalmente aceptó la acusación de Relena, su consejo había sido pobre. Quedarse en París y olvidar. Relena eligió huir a América. Porque nada podría hacerla olvidar. Y en América, no tendría que soportar el contacto de su atacante todos los días.

Tragó y pasó sus manos por sus piernas hacia las cintas rosas alrededor de sus tobillos. Ballet. El origen de la pequeña alegría que había experimentado en su vida. Y el escenario para el momento más doloroso.

El sonido de pasos indicó la aproximación de alguien. Relena levantó su cabeza para ver a una delgada mujer en ropa de ejercicio viniendo hacia ella. La mujer se detuvo a su lado y se arrodilló. "Estás bien, querida?" preguntó.

Relena asintió. "Estoy bien. Gracias."

La mujer la estudió un poco más. "Eres la hermana menor de Milliardo, verdad?" De nuevo, Relena tuvo que asentir. "Es bueno conocerte finalmente después de escuchar tanto." Ella extendió su mano. "Soy Anna Une."

Relena inmediatamente reconoció el nombre. La mujer extendiéndole su mano era la bailarina líder de la compañía de Ballet. Y, de acuerdo al chisme de Duo, la actual amante de Treize. Ella tomó la mano de la mujer. "También es un placer conocerte."

Otra mujer con vestuario similar se acercó. "Anna, vamos."

"Ya voy, Sally." Otro nombre que Relena había escuchado más de una vez. Sally Po también era una bailarina principal en la compañía. Anna miró a Relena. "Lo que te haga llorar, úsalo cuando bailes. Y volarás." Después de tocar la mejilla de Relena, se levantó y continuó su camino con Sally.

Ella pensó en las palabras de Anna después de irse. Usar su dolor para bailar mejor. Relena sonrió y secó sus ojos. Era tan tonto, pero podría funcionar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Decir que Duo se sorprendió de responder el intercomunicador de su edificio a medianoche y escuchar la voz de Hilde en la calle habría sido una masiva subestimación. Frotó el sueño de sus ojos y presionó el botón para hablar de nuevo. "Hilde? Qué demonios estás haciendo en Manhattan a esta hora?"

Su voz regresó, suave y estática. "Me abrirás? Me congelo aquí afuera."

Lo hizo inmediatamente, para sacarla de la calle tan pronto como fuera posible. Después de los pocos minutos que le tomó subir tres pisos de escaleras, hubo un suave golpe en la puerta. Duo la abrió. "Podría estrangularte," le dijo sin cortesía.

"Es bueno verte también, Duo."

Duo la entró y retiró su abrigo. "Tomaste un tren desde Brooklyn? A esta hora… qué estabas pensando?"

"Estaba pensando…"

"Shh!" Duo señaló hacia el corredor que conducía a la habitación de sus padres.

Hilde comenzó de nuevo, en un tono más bajo. "Estaba pensando que fui una verdadera perra esta tarde. Y quería disculparme."

Duo la miró por un segundo antes de agarrar la manga de su suéter verde y guiarla a su habitación. Una vez adentro, señaló dos objetos con ambos brazos. "Déjame presentarte el teléfono y la internet. Comunicación moderna, Hilde."

Ella frunció. "Sabes que no tengo un computador, Duo. Y…" Ella tomó un respiro. "Mamá olvidó pagar la cuenta del teléfono otra vez así que desconectaron nuestra línea."

"Oh." Duo mordió su labio. "Lo siento; no lo sabía. Pero eso aún no hace seguro para ti tomar los trenes de noche sola!"

"Tengo fuerza! Puedo patear realmente duro!"

En su total frustración, preocupación y alivio, él la agarró y le dio un largo y duro beso. "Moriría si algo te pasa."

Hilde recostó su cabeza en su pecho desnudo. "Sé lo que quieres decir." Hubo un momento de pausa. "Siempre respondes la puerta en sólo tus bóxers?"

"Sólo tarde en la noche."

Ella se separó para verlo. "Eso es más incentivo para tomar el tren cualquier otro día."

"No… te… atrevas." Él puntualizó cada palabra con un beso. "Tú… viniste aquí para disculparte. Bueno…" Él se alejó y se desplomó en su cama deshecha. "Adelante."

"Bien." Hilde depositó sus manos en sus viejos jeans. "Esta tarde… estaba celosa. Locamente celosa."

"De Relena?"

"De cualquiera que tenga que estar así de cerca a ti! Digo…" Rodeó la cama. "Soy tu novia. Soy la única que debe…"

Duo levantó una ceja. "Nunca estuviste celosa de Mary."

"Tal vez sí. Un poco." Hilde se sentó al borde de la cama. "Pero era diferente. No era…"

"Bonita," ofreció Duo.

Hilde frunció; la conocía muy bien. "Relena no es sólo bonita, Duo. Es hermosa. Su cabello es hermoso. Probablemente nunca tuvo un corte. Es rica y habla francés y es una buena bailarina cuando no se tropieza con sus propios pies o se paraliza en el aire." Pausó, pero sólo para respirar. "Tiene todo. Y yo nunca podría, compararme a ella en ninguna otra forma además de bailar. Así que cuando te veo con ella, riendo y bromeando, tengo este enorme nudo en mi estómago y todas esas horribles ideas entran en mi cabeza y me vuelvo una especie de hermanastra malvada y no me gusta!"

Él esperó hasta que supo que estaba sonriéndole. "Nena. Al menos tienes una cosa que Relena no tiene."

"Qué?" Hilde se sonó.

Duo tomó su mano y la presionó contra su pecho. "No me hagas llorar al decirlo."

El labio inferior de su novia tembló por un segundo antes de golpear, sujetándolo a su propia cama con su pequeño pero fuerte cuerpo. Él la dejó sujetarlo mientras lo besaba, pero cuando su boca bajó por su cuello, zafó sus manos y la sostuvo en un ceñido abrazo.

"Duo," susurró ella. "También te amo."

Manos cálidas se deslizaron bajo su suéter. "Pasas la noche?"

Hilde se sentó. "No puedo. Lo sabes."

Duo sacó sus manos de su ropa para bajarlas por su rostro. Su cuerpo era tan ligero sobre el suyo. Quería rodarla y hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer, hasta que nunca dudara de su devoción. Pero, como siempre, se detenía antes de que pudieran acercarse a los primeros tonos del placer. "Lo sé," dijo él. "Lo sé."

"Y también sabes que quiero." Lamió sus labios, aún saboreando los suyos. "Pero no puedo arriesgar todo por lo que he trabajado tan duro durante toda mi vida, Duo."

"No tienes que decirme, nena." Duo frotó sus ojos y suspiró. "Tampoco podría ser padre en este momento." Ladeó su cabeza. "Aún… una sopladita de vez en cuando sería agradable."

Hilde alcanzó por su trenza y la tiró. "Seguro, sería divertido para ti!"

"Lo devolvería!"

Ella soltó su cabello. "Sé que sí. Y sería maravilloso, no tengo dudas. Eso es por qué no podemos. Sólo somos humanos, Duo."

Fue su turno de sonarse. "Al menos podemos arruncharnos?"

Hilde rió y se acomodó en sus aguardantes brazos. "Cuando quieras." Se acostaron juntos, brazos rodeando al otro por largo tiempo. Pensó que Duo se había quedado dormido hasta que habló finalmente.

"Particularmente, tampoco me gusta que Yuy te toque y te eleve, sabes."

Ella curvó el extremo de su trenza en sus dedos. "No tienes que preocuparte por Heero. Estoy comenzando a pensar que los rumores son ciertos. Tal vez es gay."

"Él no es gay," dijo Duo, confidencialmente.

"Y cómo lo sabes?"

Duo sonrió. "Porque no conoce el apretón de manos." Hilde tiró de su cabello, aún más fuerte que la primera vez. "Ow! Sólo bromeaba!" Rió él. "Lo sé porque lo veo mirarla."

"Ella?"

"Relena." Duo retiró su cabello de los dedos de su novia. "No lo has visto en clase? Nunca estás a más de cinco pulgadas de él."

El entrecejo de Hilde se arrugó pensativo. "No pienso en mucho más en clase además de lo que estoy haciendo."

"Bueno, yo sí. Y la mira. Con más frecuencia de lo que pueda mostrar." Duo se movió, moviendo su calor más hacia su pecho. "Relena dice que son compañeros de laboratorio en su clase de biología y cuando obtuvieron una A en un proyecto, le agradeció por su ayuda."

"Vaya. Eso es muy improbable de él." Hilde acunó su mejilla en la curva del cuello de Duo. "Tengo la sensación de que estás planeando algo… por qué?"

Duo sonrió traviesamente. "Sólo asegúrate de que Heero vaya a la gala mañana en la noche. Todo será revelado. Ahora, ve a dormir. Es una orden."

Hilde giró sus ojos. Podría hacer lo que pidió. Era viernes en la noche, no había escuela mañana y exactamente no había estado buscando arriesgar otro viaje en tren a la una de la mañana. Además, los brazos de Duo eran fuertes y cálidos y sus latidos rápidamente estaban arrullándola en un muy necesitado sueño.

Y, pensó justo antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, las píldoras para dormir de su mamá no pasarían hasta bien entrado el amanecer.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	3. Una Noche Maravillosa

**BAILANDO BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS **

(_To Dance Beneath the Diamond Sky_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer: **No es mío, no es mío, no es mío, la trama es mía. Sí, eso es todo.

**Nota de la autora**: De nuevo, gracias por todos los maravillosos comentarios. Me contenta que les guste y estén abiertos a esta historia. Ha sido muy divertido escribirla y escuchar lo que piensan.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**3.- Una Noche Maravillosa**

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Cualquier problema en el mundo puede resolverse bailando." - James Brown

"No tienen que saber de ballet para disfrutarlo, todo lo que tienen que hacer es mirarlo." - Edwin Danby

-.-.-.-.-.-

Como lo había esperado, Relena tuvo un poco de problema persuadiendo a su madre para dejarla sentar con Hilde y Duo durante la gala de beneficencia presentando *La Bella Durmiente*. De hecho, la única oposición que recibió referente a la idea fue de Milliardo. Pero después de asegurarle a su hermano que estaría disponible para las fotos de la prensa después del ballet, no tuvo más problema. Era la primera vez que notaba cuán alta era la posición que su hermano tenía en la compañía.

Ella acompañó a su madre, Milliardo y Lucrezia en su limo hacia el Centro Lincoln donde la gala iba a llevarse a cabo. Era muy igual a viajar a una función del estado para encontrar al Presidente de Francia con su padre. Relena alisó una arruga de su vestido azul hielo y cruzó sus enguantadas manos en su regazo. Milliardo y Lucrezia conversaban con su madre, pero ella no dijo nada durante el viaje en limosina. Cuando llegaron al Centro, se separó de su familia tan pronto como fue ayudada a salir a la acera.

"Diviértete, Relena!" La llamó Lucrezia mientras se alejaba para buscar a sus amigos. Le dio a la prometida de su hermano una genuina sonrisa sobre su hombro descubierto.

No le tomó mucho ubicar a Duo, incluso en la espesa multitud de vestidos de gala y esmoquin. Su trenza fácilmente lo distinguía de todos los demás. Él la ubicó al mismo tiempo en que su mirada cayó sobre él y la llamó locamente. Relena se acercó hacia él, el orillo de su vestido rozaba contra el piso.

"Hola, princesa! Luces genial!"

Se sonrojó. "Gracias. Igual tú." Señaló su esmoquin.

Hilde apareció a su lado, usando un simple vestido negro y tacones. Su cabello estaba rizado alrededor de su rostro y lleno de escarcha; Relena sólo lo había visto recogido en clase. La otra joven forzó una sonrisa en sus labios. "Me encanta tu vestido. Es el mismo que tenían en la vitrina de Dolce & Gabbana la semana pasada?" Relena asintió reluctante. La sonrisa de Hilde se apretó más. "Es hermoso."

Hubo un incómodo momento. Duo depositó un brazo casual alrededor de los hombros de Hilde y se levantó de puntas para escanear la multitud. "Está retrasado. Digo, para él."

"Quién está retrasado?" preguntó Relena.

"Heero," respondió Hilde. Ella observó cuidadosa la reacción de Relena. Más que el destello de anticipación que había esperado ver, un rayo de preocupación atravesó los ojos azules de la otra joven. "Siempre se sienta con nosotros cuando viene. Duo no te lo dijo?" La rubia sacudió su cabeza, rizos de su cabello rozaban sus paletas.

"Ahí está!" Anunció Duo, bajándose. Las luces en el lobby titilaron varias veces, indicándole a la audiencia tomar sus asientos. "Justo a tiempo."

Heero se les unió un momento después, vestido en un esmoquin muy similar al de Duo. Su cabello estaba menos desordenado que en clase, pero no mucho. Espesos mechones caían sobre su frente, enmarcando esos ojos Prusia. Relena tragó mientras se acercaba.

"Hola, Yuy," lo saludó Duo, extendiendo su mano. Heero la apretó reluctante.

"Heero." Hilde depositó una mano en la manga de su compañero pas de deux. "Mira quién decidió unírsenos."

Relena sintió su mirada deslizarse sobre ella y forzó una sonrisa en su rostro. "Hola, Heero. Es bueno verte lejos de la mesa de disección."

"Igualmente," respondió después de una segunda pausa. Las luces titilaron una última vez. "Vamos." Heero comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas del teatro. Relena lo siguió.

Duo y Hilde que quedaron. "Ves lo que digo?" dijo Duo. "Él no puede quitarle los ojos de encima."

"Si tú lo dices, Duo." Hilde tomó su mano. "Creo que es el vestido de dos mil dólares. Nada más."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando el ballet comenzó, Heero imaginó que podría perderse en la música y el baile e ignorar completamente la presencia de Relena Darlian. Estaba entrometiéndose en su mundo. En clase de baile, en clase regular y ahora, en sus fines de semana. Lo más extraño era que no estaba molesto como pensaba que debería estarlo.

Disparó una pequeña mirada a su izquierda justo antes de que las luces se apagaran. De alguna forma, Hilde había logrado manipular las cosas para que se sentara al lado derecho de Relena. Sin embargo, no había logrado ponerse entre Duo y Relena.

"Anna está interpretando a Aurora esta noche, verdad, Hilde?" Le preguntó Duo a su novia mientras comenzaba la música.

Hilde asintió. "Es tan maravillosa."

"Anne Une es de quien te estaba hablando. Con la que Treize está viviendo esta semana," Duo le explicó a Relena.

Ella asintió. "La conocí ayer en el estudio."

Hilde levantó una ceja. "De verdad habló contigo? Anna no le habla a los estudiantes."

Relena se movió en su asiento. "Bueno… estaba un poco perturbada. Probablemente sólo fue amable."

"Anna no sabe ser amable," respondió Hilde.

Las luces en el escenario se elevaron. "Silencio," dijo Heero, terminando efectivamente toda conversación.

Treinta minutos después, después de la aparición del Hada Lila del ballet quien bailó una promesa a los padres de la bebé Aurora, protegiéndola de la maldición del Hada Carabosse, Duo se atrevió a hablar. "El Hada Lila es Sally Po. Apenas se volvió una bailarina principal este temporada. Probablemente lo habría sido antes si también se hubiese revolcado con Treize. Pero está totalmente enamorada del director técnico de la compañía."

"Quién es?" preguntó Relena, genuinamente curiosa.

"Su nombre es Wufei. Chang, creo. Sólo lo he visto una o dos veces cuando ensayábamos en el escenario."

Hilde resopló suavemente. "Él le dijo a Duo cortar su trenza así los técnicos no tendrían que barrer sus largos pelos."

Relena pareció captar la peligrosa mirada creciendo en los ojos de Heero aunque su mirada permanecía fija en el solo de Sally Po. "Shhh…" Ella colocó un enguantado dedo en sus labios para callar los chismes de Duo y Hilde antes de que Heero pudiera.

Después de diez minutos del intermedio, durante el cual Relena y Hilde enfrentaron la fila en el baño de mujeres y Heero estuvo atascado con Duo en una charla infinita, el segundo acto comenzó. Serían otros cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta que Anne Une finalmente apareciera como la Aurora adulta. Después del beso del príncipe, despertó y comenzó el encantador pas de deux del ballet.

El segundo intermedio comenzó tan pronto como Anna y su compañero terminaron. Junto a Heero, Relena dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. "Siempre amo esa parte cuando él la despierta."

"También yo," aceptó Hilde. Sus ojos estaban brillosos.

"Me gusta cuando el Príncipe patea el trasero del hada malvada," anunció Duo.

Heero podía sentir los ojos de Relena en él. "Cuál es tu parte favorita, Heero?" preguntó ella.

Él no tuvo que pensarlo. "Cuando Aurora está acostada en esa cama. Completamente callada."

Relena miró sus manos. "Sí, supongo que esa sería tu parte favorita." Duo tomó su mano y la apretó consolador. Hilde tomó la otra mano de su novio.

"Cómo llegué a ser tan afortunado?" preguntó Duo antes de que las luces bajaran para el tercer acto. "Mi mejor chica y mi princesa y estoy justo en medio."

Heero giró sus ojos y se concentró en la boda de Aurora y su príncipe mientras se desarrollaba en el escenario.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Aún cuando Hilde fuera parte del plan maestro de Duo, se sorprendió cuando, después de la llamada final, se atrevió a presentarle su idea a Heero y Relena.

"La noche es joven," comenzó. "Y la fiesta que van a tener aquí será aburrida." Guió a Hilde hacia la isla con Heero y Relena detrás. "Tengo una sugerencia."

"Cuál es?" preguntó Relena. Hilde apretó sus dientes. La joven siempre hacía sus preguntas tan inocentemente, como si nunca hubiese pensado en las respuestas sin ayuda.

"Es una sorpresa," sonrió Duo. "Eres lo valiente suficiente, Yuy?"

Heero resopló suavemente. "Tengo que ir a casa."

"Aw, vamos, Heero!" Hilde tiró del brazo de su compañero. "Sólo es un club de swing."

"Entonces definitivamente tengo que ir a casa."

Hilde se jugó su carta ganadora. "Sabes… Treize se los recomienda a los bailarines de la compañía. Ballet, jazz, moderna… swing…"

Ellos emergieron con el público al lobby. "Entonces supongo que no tengo opción."

"Excelente!" Hilde juntó sus manos. Si pudiera hacer que Heero bailara con Relena entonces la otra chica no tendría que acercarse a Duo por el resto de la noche. "Bueno, entonces tomemos un taxi juntos."

Duo alcanzó en sus bolsillos. "Tengo un amigo en Soho que nos hizo identificaciones falsas esta tarde. Princesa, no tenía una foto tuya, así que Mitch usó una de su hermana mayor."

Relena alcanzó la identificación falsa y la examinó críticamente. "Duo… la persona en esta foto me supera en peso por cincuenta libras."

"Todos estamos asombrados por tu milagrosa dieta y también lo estará el portero." Él la recuperó y guardó hasta que llegaran al club.

Ella rió. Entonces, recordó su promesa a Milliardo. "Oh! Tengo que tomarme unas fotos con mi hermano!" Mordió su labio. "Supongo que tendrán que ir sin mi."

"De ninguna manera!" declaró Duo. "Te esperaremos, princesa. Dónde está tu hermano?"

Relena señaló a Milliardo y Lucrezia. "Por allá."

La mirada de Hilde siguió su brazo. Cuando terminó de mirar al director artístico y coreógrafa, sus ojos se fruncieron. El hermano de Relena estaba a cargo de toda la compañía y decidiría quién entrará después de la graduación y quién no. Su destino yacía en las manos del hermano de Relena.

**No te pongas celosa,** se dijo. **Estoy segura que Relena entró a la clase por sus propios méritos y sabes que vas a entrar a la compañía sin importar qué. Respira profundo y relájate.**

Duo corrió con Relena, dejando a Heero y a Hilde en medio de la multitud. Hilde dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y pareció atraer la atención de Heero. "No deberías estar celosa de ella," dijo Heero. "Tu ejecución es cien veces mejor que la suya."

La declaración fue apreciada, pero hizo poco para aminorar los celos de Hilde cuando fotógrafos de cada periódico comenzaban a tomar fotos de Relena y el director artístico de la Compañía de Ballet. Mañana, esas fotos estarían en cada medio y columna de entretenimiento en Manhattan. Pero para Heero, el hecho de que ella sea una bailarina superior debería ser todo lo que importaba. Heero no veía nada más allá de eso.

Tal vez intentar juntar a Heero y a Relena estaba mal llevado.

Cuando Hilde vio a Duo posar para fotos con Relena, decidió que tener a Heero Yuy por novio era exactamente lo que merecía Relena.

Quince minutos después, Duo y Relena emergieron de los reporteros y se reunieron con Heero y Hilde. "Podemos dejar este antro ahora?" preguntó Duo, lanzando su brazo alrededor de su novia.

"Estaba lista para irme hace diez minutos," respondió ella, significativamente.

Relena mordió su labio inferior. "Lo siento. No sabía que demoraría tanto."

Heero, quien a este punto había retorcido su programa más allá del reconocimiento, sacudió su cabeza. "Tal vez debamos olvidar todo."

"Bueno…" Hilde enrolló un escarchado rizo en su dedo, pensando en la posibilidad de tener varias horas libres de Relena con Duo si no iban a bailar juntos. "Sería un poco difícil para ti bailar en ese vestido largo, Relena."

"Oh, eso no es problema." Relena alcanzó en su espalda y un segundo después, desató la sobre falda de su vestido, dejándola ahora en un vestido de unas cuatro pulgadas arriba de sus rodillas. Hilde parpadeó y le disparó una mirada a Heero. Su quijada casi se desploma cuando lo vio mirando las suaves piernas de Relena como un hombre heterosexual normal y de sangre caliente. "No crees que ahora es muy corto?"

Duo silbó. "Buen truco, princesa!" Sintió por la cintura de Hilde. "El tuyo también hace eso?"

Ella lo miró. "El mío ya es corto, Duo. Pierde más y sería indecente."

Él guiñó. "No me quejaría." Miró a Relena. "Los guantes no funcionan ahora. No equilibran." Relena asintió y los retiró de sus brazos.

"Podemos irnos?" Hilde no quiso sonar tan forzada, pero su tono hizo que los otros tres parpadearan.

"Sí. Seguro." Duo alcanzó su mano. "Vamos a tomar ese taxi."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Una hora después, Relena se encontraba temblando en la Calle 56, presentándole una muy falsa identificación al enorme portero afuera de Swing Kids, un pequeño pero caliente club del que Duo había leído en la Voz del Pueblo. El hombre miró la identificación, luego a Relena varias veces antes de finalmente devolvérsela.

"Felicitaciones con la dieta," le dijo, antes de levantar la correa de terciopelo y dejarlos pasar.

Una vez dentro, Relena respiró un poco más fácil. "Escabullirse a un club con una identificación falsa. Sabía que mi vida iba a cambiar en América, pero no tenía idea. No puedo esperar para decirle a Quatre."

"Quién es Quatre?" preguntó Hilde. "Un novio francés?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No, pero él tiene uno." Hilde rió… y no fue falsa o forzada. La sonrisa de Relena se hizo más brillante.

La banda era en vivo, llenando el salón con música colorida. Las parejas en la pista de baile estaban moviéndose con la multitud animándolos. Una niebla se suspendía en el aire de todos los cigarrillos, pero Relena la ignoró. La música ya estaba entrando en su torrente sanguíneo. Y quería bailar.

"Muy bien!" Duo agarró a Hilde. "Vamos, nena!" Ella asintió con gran entusiasmo y partieron. Duo llamó sobre su hombro, "Pídele bailar a la princesa, Yuy!"

Después de que desaparecieran en el grupo de bailarines, hubo una larga e incómoda pausa. Relena estaba teniendo dificultad en mantener quietos sus pies. Delicadamente aclaró su garganta. "Si no quieres, puedo encontrar a alguien más…"

"No." Heero retiró la chaqueta de su esmoquin y la depositó en una silla en una mesa cercana, antes de desabrochar los botones superiores de su camisa. "Podemos bailar."

Su mano era cálida y fuerte. Pero entonces, qué había esperado de las manos que podían sostener a otra persona sobre su cabeza por cinco minutos? Juntos, hicieron su recorrido hacia el centro de la pista. Mientras pasaban a Duo y a Hilde, Relena se sonrojó ante el guiño que recibió de su trenzado compañero. Tomó un profundo respiro cuando Heero se detuvo y la encaró.

"Lista?" preguntó. Relena asintió, pero no estaba completamente preparada para su mano tomando su cintura, su otra mano sujetando la suya. Tragó y colocó su brazo libre alrededor de su musculoso hombro. Un momento, no más que un latido, pasó mientras se miraban mutuamente.

El baile comenzó.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	4. Una Noche Difícil

**BAILANDO BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS **

(_To Dance Beneath the Diamond Sky_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos… bla, bla, bla. Conocen la idea.

**Nota de la autora**: Gracias por todos los comentarios. Me alegra que piensen que el ballet + Gundam = algo no completamente aterrador. Me preocupaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**4.- Una Noche Difícil**

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Te estás divirtiendo?"

Heero miró a la rubia quien tenía su brazo envuelto alrededor de su hombro mientras el cantante del club cantaba un rápido tono. "Ha sido una noche interesante."

Relena frunció. "Eso es todo? Estás diciéndome que no te estás divirtiendo un poco? Ni una pizca? Una onza? Nada?"

Él parpadeó, asimilando sus sonrojadas mejillas y palabras levemente mal pronunciadas. "Has estado bebiendo."

"Tomé un pequeño amaretto mientras estabas en el baño," frunció Relena. "Escasamente estoy ebria." Sus dedos se curvaron en su cuello. "Sólo me divierto por los dos." Hubo una risa a unos pies donde Duo y Hilde estaban rayando el piso. "Ahora, *ellos están* ebrios."

Heero sacudió su cabeza. "Maxwell siempre es así."

"Realmente bailan bien juntos." Relena sonrió. "También se ven bien juntos."

Sin avisar, Heero la bajó. "Podemos hacerlo mejor."

Su sonrisa cayó. "Eso es lo que es bailar para ti? Una competencia?"

"No siempre," respondió él, levantándola.

"Cuándo no lo es?"

La mirada de Heero se movió entre sus azules ojos. "Cuando me estoy divirtiendo."

"Te estás divirtiendo?" repitió su anterior pregunta.

"Estoy aquí. Bailando contigo." La giró; de alguna forma logró mantener su equilibrio en sus tacones. "Qué más quieres?"

Su expresión se desvaneció, Relena dejó de moverse con la música. "Nada. No quiero nada de ti, Heero."

"Oigan!" Duo empujó al otro lado de la pista, llevando a Hilde con él. "Hora de cambiar parejas!"

"Duo… yo no quiero…" comenzó Hilde. Pero era muy tarde; Duo ya había hecho el cambio y tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Relena. Ella suspiró y miró a Heero. "Te diviertes?"

Ahora al otro lado de la pista, el buen humor de Relena rápidamente regresaba mientras Duo giraba y bajaba su delgado cuerpo. "Y," llamó sobre la música. "Haciendo algún avance con el obstinado?"

"Ni un poco," gritó ella. "Es un cubo de hielo."

"Entonces tendrás que derretirlo." Duo la giró antes de hacer lo mismo.

Relena rió. "Y cómo propones que lo haga?"

Él la bajó, más abajo de lo que se hubiese atrevido Heero. "Con tu candente personalidad."

Ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás; su largo cabello se acumuló en el piso. Duo la subió y sus brazos se curvaron a su alrededor en un fuerte abrazo. "Gracias, Duo."

"Por qué?"

Relena besó su mejilla. "Por ser tú."

De regreso al otro lado de la pista, hubo una testigo del inocente beso. Y no le gustó en lo absoluto.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Muy bien, gatos frío y damas ardientes… pongan sus traseros en la pista para otra de sus favoritas." El cantante líder le indicó a la banda comenzar la próxima canción.

Hilde sacudió su cabeza y sujetó la parte de abajo de su silla con ambas manos cuando Duo le extendió su brazo. "No. Me rehúso a bailar más."

"Oh, vamos! No me digas que están cansados!" Duo colocó sus manos en sus caderas, afeminado, pero esperaba, efectivo. "Apenas son las tres-treinta!"

"Duo…" Hilde miró a su novio. "Hemos estado aquí cuatro horas. Estamos acalorados. Sudados. Todos olemos a cenicero. Y muy francamente, estamos listos para irnos."

Relena asintió en total acuerdo mientras sostenía su espeso cabello de su nuca. "Mis pies duelen. Mis zapatillas son más cómodas que estos." Ella señaló sus zapatos de tres pulgadas de tacón.

Heero se levantó de su silla. Su cabello estaba húmedo con sudor en sus sienes y su camisa se pegaba a su espalda y pecho. "Me voy."

"Cada fiesta tiene un aguafiestas y esta tiene tres," murmuró Duo. Pero se dejó sacar del club por el desatado corbatín alrededor de su cuello.

La calle afuera aún estaba concurrida; no le tomó mucho a Heero llamar dos taxis. "Gracias, amigo," dijo Duo, golpeando al otro joven en la espalda. "Hilde, vas conmigo. Yuy, tú y Relena tomen el otro."

Relena miró a Heero. No pareció tener objeciones al plan. Después de todo, ambos se dirigían al centro, a Park Avenue. "Está bien."

Duo abrió la puerta de un taxi e hizo una profunda reverencia hacia Hilde. "Después de ti."

Ella cruzó sus brazos fuertemente sobre su pecho. "Duo… Puedo tomar el tren. No quiero…"

"Shush!" Él presionó un dedo en sus labios. "Es mi dinero. Bueno, de mis padres, en realidad. Déjame preocuparme por eso." Hilde cerró su boca y se deslizó en el taxi con gran reluctancia, Duo tras ella. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Duo le sonrió a Heero y a Relena. "Ustedes dos no hagan nada que no haríamos." La puerta se cerró y el taxi partió hacia Brooklyn.

Relena lamió sus labios, probando la sal de su transpiración. Su baile había sido rápido y furioso. Cuando Heero bailaba, estaba vivo. No se contenía. Había sido una lucha seguirle el ritmo, pero una que había disfrutado inmensamente. Ahora, sin embargo, el Heero usual había regresado. Frió y desprendido. Aún, sostuvo la puerta abierta para ella y le señaló adentro.

Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro, Heero se dirigió hacia el conductor. "Dos paradas…" Miró a Relena.

"La 67," ofreció ella, "67 y Parque."

Heero continuó. "Y luego a la 72 y Parque." El taxi entró en el flujo de tráfico.

Sólo le tomó a Relena unos minutos reunir el valor para hablar. "Me divertí esta noche." Heero asintió cortamente. "Realmente eres un maravilloso bailarín." Pausó. "Cuánto tiempo has estado bailando?"

"Desde que tenía seis," respondió Heero después de un momento.

"Yo también." Relena sonrió. "Debes haber sido adorable." Heero levantó sus hombros. "Lo siento. No quise…"

Él sacudió su cabeza. "No te preocupes por eso."

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro. "Nunca sé qué decirte, Heero."

"Tal vez no debas intentarlo."

"Eso es lo que te gustaría?" susurró ella un minuto después, cuando se había recuperado del golpe emocional.

La respuesta de Heero se demoró aún más en llegar. "No," dijo él finalmente. "Sólo eres la única persona que lo ha intentado tanto. Para hablarme."

Relena tosió levemente. "Qué hay de tus amigos en clase en ballet?"

"No conozco la mitad de sus nombres. Hemos estado bailando juntos por dos años, pero no los podría llamar aparte si…" Se detuvo, de repente inconsciente de cuánto estaba diciendo. "Es diferente. Eres diferente."

Ella miró por la ventana. "Gracias."

Al fin, el taxi se detuvo afuera del edificio de Relena. "Bueno," dijo ella. "Supongo que esto es un buenas noches." Heero no dijo nada, así que abrió la puerta y salió. Él se movió y la siguió afuera. "Heero?"

Su aliento daba vueltas alrededor de su rostro en el temprano aire de la mañana. "No soy gay," confesó él.

Relena sonrió. "Me alegra."

"Toda mi vida ha girado en torno al baile. Y nada va a interponerse en eso," continuó Heero.

"Lo último que quiero es interponerme en tu camino."

Heero sacudió su cabeza. "Es muy tarde." Ella esperó por el beso por un largo minuto; el momento llamaba por un beso. Incluso cerró sus ojos en preparación. Pero nunca llegó. "Buenas noches," dijo Heero en vez, mientras regresaba al taxi.

Relena suspiró, se giró y caminó hacia la entrada. "Hola, Martin," saludó al portero nocturno.

Martin la dejó entrar al edificio con un guiño y una sonrisa. "Un joven muy bien parecido, Srta. Relena. Su novio?"

Ella observó el taxi alejarse de la acera y continuar por Park Avenue. "Sabes, Martin. No estoy segura de que pueda llamarlo 'sólo un amigo'."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde Manhattan hacia el Puente de Brooklyn, Duo empleó cada truco en su libro para hacer que Hilde le hablara. Se movió en la silla del taxi para verla mejor mientras cruzaban el río. "Nena… si sólo pudieras decirme qué hice para molestarte, entonces podría…"

Ella giró su cabeza para mirar por la ventana.

Él se desplomó en el oloroso asiento… "Genial… el tratamiento del silencio. Qué, somos dos otra vez?"

"No estoy segura, Duo? Lo somos? No te conocía cuando eras dos; tal vez también eras el coqueto más grande del mundo."

"Coqueto?" Duo se sentó. "De qué demonios estás hablando?"

Hilde lo apuntó con un dedo. "No te hagas el tonto conmigo! Odio cuando lo haces! Estuviste coqueteando con ella toda la noche y lo sabes, sólo admítelo!"

"Con Relena? Crees que estaba coqueteando con Relena? Nena… vamos! Pensé que aclaramos esto la otra noche…"

"Sí, bueno… antes de la otra noche no estabas tomando su mano y llamándola tu princesa," murmuró Hilde.

Duo abrió sus manos. "Estoy tratando de juntarla con Yuy! Lo estaría haciendo si estuviera interesado en ella como algo más que un amigo… lo cual, a propósito, es loco desde que estoy completamente loco por ti!"

"Tienes una forma graciosa de demostrarlo."

Él abrió su boca para continuar su charada, pero el brillo de rabia se apagó. "Sabes algo? Eres adorable cuando estás celosa."

En el asiento del frente, el conductor del taxi resopló por lo bajo. El joven en el asiento trasero había cometido el mayor error en estrategia.

Los ojos de Hilde se fruncieron. "Tienes alguna idea de cuán condescendiente e insultante fue eso?"

Duo parpadeó. "Lo fue?"

Ella levantó sus manos. "No sé más qué decir!"

"No entiendo por qué estás tan molesta!"

El taxi se detuvo junto al edificio de Hilde. El sonido de una ambulancia chilló al fondo. "Escucha," dijo Hilde, saliendo del auto. "Cuando hayas descifrado por qué tu novia está molesta contigo por llamar a otra chica tu princesa y posar para fotos con ella y tomar su mano en el ballet y dejarla besar tu mejilla… llámame." La puerta se cerró antes de que Duo pudiera responder.

"Hilde…" Él alcanzó el pomo de la puerta para seguirla.

"Mejor no lo haga," le aconsejó el conductor.

Duo frunció. "Por qué no?"

"Las mujeres necesitan un período de enfrentamiento. No hay caso en tratar de hablarles cuando están así." El hombre se alejó de la acera e hizo un giro en U, regresando a la ciudad. "A dónde vas?"

"Chelsea," respondió Duo. Él suspiró. "No lo entiendo… cómo podría pensar que estoy interesado así en Relena?"

El conductor se encogió. "Los hombres nunca descifrarán la mente de una mujer. Es bonita. Muy delgada."

"Es bailarina." Pasó una mano por su rostro.

"Me gusta una mujer con carne en sus huesos. Suave… ya sabes." El taxista hizo un giro. "Mi primera esposa era bailarina. En un club desnudista… no tenía tetas hasta que pagué por…"

Duo apagó al hombre. En su mente, repetía los eventos de la noche. Realmente podría haber malinterpretado todo lo que había hecho referente a Relena? Frotó sus ojos. Sólo había una forma de convencer a Hilde de que no tenía interés en la nueva bailarina más allá de la amistad.

Tendría que juntar a Heero Yuy y a Relena Darlian así fuera lo último que hiciera.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Relena…" La voz de Quatre era fresca y despierta cuando lo llamó a las 4 AM, hora de Nueva York, un lejano grito del adormilado tono que recibía cuando lo llamaba más temprano. "Est que vous?"

"Oui, soy yo," Relena sonrió en su teléfono. "Acabo de llegar. Aquí son las cuatro de la mañana."

Quatre hizo un sonido. "Muy tarde, cher, muy tarde. Qué te mantuvo afuera?"

"El baile."

"Je vous…" rió Quatre. "Fuiste a una cita, entonces?"

Relena masajeó su adolorido pie. "No exactamente. Fue algo de grupo."

"Algo de grupo," repitió él.

"Cuatro de nosotros fuimos a un club después del ballet." Suspiró. "Realmente fue divertido."

"Y bailaste con quién, cher? Qué afortunado?"

Relena se desplomó en sus almohadas. "Sólo es… un chico. Tenemos clase de ballet juntos y vamos a la misma escuela."

"Tu compañero pas de deux? El Duo?"

"No… Duo sólo es un amigo. Pero Heero…" Se detuvo.

La risa de Quatre era suave. "Deseas que fuera más?"

"Oui," admitió ella. "Pero no pasará."

"Ah… petit. Es como yo?"

Fue el turno de Relena de reír. "En realidad, no. Definitivamente es hetero."

"C'est merveilleux!"

"No, en realidad no…" continuó ella. "No está interesado. Todo lo que piensa es en bailar."

Ella pudo sentir la decepción de Quatre por el teléfono. "Oh, cher. Encuentra a otro."

Relena asintió. "Cuando regrese a Paris y esté con la compañía…"

"Cher," Quatre comenzó antes de detenerse abruptamente.

"Qué pasa? Quatre?"

Quatre suspiró. "Sabes que cambié de clase después de que te fuiste, sí? No puedo mirar a ese hombre ahora, pero quiero lastimarlo por ti. Pero… Trowa se quedó. No es un hombre de cambios."

"Lo recuerdo." Relena sonrió ante el recuerdo del alto y tranquilo amante de Quatre.

"Trowa me dijo anoche… a Jean Paul… como dices… le dieron un mejor trabajo. Con la compañía. No dará clase más."

El rostro de Relena palideció. "Estás diciendo… que ahora está trabajando con la compañía? Mi compañía?"

"Je suis desole, cher. Lo siento."

"Pero…" Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Contaba con tener un trabajo con la compañía. Podría regresar a París, pero no tendría que verlo más. Si trabaja para la compañía… qué voy a hacer?"

Quatre suspiró otra vez. "No desearía ser portador de noticias tristes, cher. Pero debes saber."

"Non… non, non, non…" Relena cerró sus ojos. "Esto no es justo!"

"Je suis desole," repitió Quatre. Todo lo que tenía que ofrecerle desde tan lejos era su consuelo. "Je souhaite qu'il y ait eu quelque chose que je pourrais faire."

Ella dejó de escucharlo, no más de humor para pensar en francés. Deseaba que pudiera hacer algo por ella, pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Las decisiones habían sido suyas y había tomado las equivocadas. Sin cargos, huyó a América, pensando ingenuamente que podría regresar a París algún día sin tener que tratar con lo que le había pasado.

"Está bien, Quatre," dijo Relena finalmente. "Estoy bien. Lo prometo."

"Aún regresarás a París, cheri?"

Sus ojos estaban vidriosos. "No. No puedo regresar ahora. En tanto como él esté ahí… no puedo regresar."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Heero se dejó entrar en el apartamento de su padre tan tranquilamente como fue posible. No había luces encendidas; respiró un poco más fácil, asumiendo que el hombre ya estaba dormido. Cerró la puerta tras él y avanzó hacia su habitación.

"Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, rodando aquí a las 4 AM como si te perteneciera el maldito lugar?"

Él suspiró y se giró para ver en la oscura habitación. Las líneas metálicas de la silla de ruedas de su padre brillaban en la luz de la luna de la ventana abierta. En la silla, donde había estado postrado por doce años, Ethan Yuy miraba a su hijo. No parecía ebrio, pero entonces, los alcohólicos raramente lo parecían.

"Lo siento, papá. Olvidé que eras el único quien rodaba por aquí."

Ethan se acercó a él. "Será mejor que cierres esa boca lista, niño."

"O qué harás, papá?" Heero cruzó sus brazos. Jugaban este juego con tanta frecuencia. Siempre ganaba; tenía dieciocho años, era fuerte y saludable. Su papá tenía cincuenta años, era parapléjico y estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol.

"Tú y tu madre… lo mismo." Su padre golpeó el brazo de su silla de ruedas. "Bocas hábiles, los dos! Y malditos bailarines también. Ahí es donde estuviste esta noche, niño? Saltando en tu trusa?"

Heero levantó sus ojos hacia el fresco en el moldeado techo. "Sí, papá. Estaba saltando. Vete a la cama, sí?"

"No me ordenes ir a la cama como si fuera un maldito niño!" El rostro de su padre se tornó rojo con rabia; se acercó más, pero Heero no mostró señales de miedo, se preparó para el primer golpe. "Qué es ese olor?" preguntó su padre. Él olfateó. "Perfume. Perfume y cigarrillos?"

"Um…" Heero tiró de su camisa. "Estuve fuera. Eso es todo."

"Con una chica." Algo de la rabia se desvaneció del rostro de Ethan. "Bueno… esto es una primera vez para mi pequeño marica."

Calmadamente, Heero colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos. "No me avergüenzas con apodos tan lindos, papá." Pasó la silla de su padre y continuó hacia su habitación.

"No te alejes de mi, niño! Oye! Te estoy hablando!"

Él cerró la puerta de su habitación, la golpeó como medida extra y liberó un respiro contenido. Sus puños se apretaron. Sin titubear, atravesó la habitación, pasó su cama, su computador, su barra personal y pesas, todo comprado con el dinero de la gran herencia que su madre le había dejado antes de colgarse de la barandilla en su antigua casa.

No sabía cómo había conocido lo bien suficiente a su esposo para depositar el dinero de Heero en un fondo de confianza, accesible para él sólo en su cumpleaños dieciséis, pero estaba agradecido. El dinero había pagado sus clases de ballet y la educación en una escuela privada. Si hubiese estado de su padre decidir cómo se controlaba el dinero, habría ido a una escuela pública y tomado lecciones de hockey. Con esas ideas, se dirigió directo hacia su bolsa de arena.

Cinco minutos después, sus nudillos estaban pelados y goteaba con sudor fresco, pero su rabia estaba bajo control. Heero se quitó su camisa y chaqueta y las lanzó por la barra. Quería bailar, pero estaba muy enojado para recordar los pasos en los que necesitaba trabajar. Y, tuvo que admitir, después de pasar horas girando, levantando, bajando y dándole vueltas a Relena Darlian, estaba muy cansado para concentrarse, de cualquier forma.

Se desplomó en su cama y permaneció en silencio por varios minutos para recuperar su aliento. Su papá había tenido razón en una cosa; olía a su perfume. Pero no tenía deseo de bañarse. Aún podía olerla en su ropa y piel tanto como podía sentir su delgado cuerpo en sus manos y ver el ocasional destello de encaje que accidentalmente había mostrado durante uno de los movimientos más riesgosos.

Relena Darlian estaba arruinando el mundo que había tardado doce años en reunir. Heero giró su cabeza a un lado, para ver la enmarcada fotografía de su destruida familia en su mesita de noche. Su madre, una bailarina y más hermosa que la vida, su padre, antes del accidente de auto la noche después del suicidio de su madre que para siempre le robó el uso de sus piernas y su subsecuente alcoholismo, y luego él, de seis años, bailando para complacer a su madre.

Estiró una mano y giró la foto como lo hacía cada noche antes de que el sueño lo clamara.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	5. Como me haces Sentir

**BAILANDO BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS **

(_To Dance Beneath the Diamond Sky_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer: **Lo estándar. Lo saben de corazón.

**Nota de la autora**: Más agradecimientos por su continuo apoyo y lindos reviews. Siento lo corto de este capítulo… Me tomé unos días de descanso y estoy regresando al trabajo. Más pronto, lo prometo. También en la otras historias mías.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**5.- Como me haces sentir**

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Bailar es una pequeña locura que nos hace mucho bien a todos." - Edward Demby

"No quiero bailarines que quieren bailar; quiero bailarines que tengan que bailar." - George Balanchine

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Flores, listo. Caramelos, listo. Cara de disculpa…" Duo moldeó sus apuestos rasgos en la apariencia deseada. "Listo." Tomando un respiro, alcanzó y golpeó en la puerta del apartamento de Hilde.

Pasó un largo minuto antes de que la puerta se abriera una raja. Una pequeña punzada de dolor golpeó su corazón cuando Hilde no removió la cadena automáticamente. "Duo… qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Él levantó las flores. "Vengo repartiendo polen."

Las comisuras de su boca se levantaron involuntariamente. "No tienes que…"

"Puedo entrar? Por favor? No demoraré mucho; sólo tengo algunas cosas que decir."

Después de un segundo titubeo, Hilde cerró la puerta y la reabrió después de retirar la cadena. "Sólo unos minutos. Mi mamá pronto estará en casa."

Él asintió y entró, revisando la preparada disculpa en su cabeza. El apartamento que Hilde compartía con su madre era pequeño, aún para estándares de Nueva York. Todo era plano… paredes blancas, muebles desiguales, alfombra desgastada. Hilde era lo más brillante en el apartamento. No por primera vez, Duo imaginó lo que sería alejarla para siempre de todo esto. Mudarla a su propio apartamento en Soho o Chelsea o tal vez el distrito de carnes. Tendrían muebles coloridos y limpios y pinturas en cada…

"Duo," ella interrumpió sus pensamientos. "Dijiste que tenías algo que decir?"

Girándose para encararla, extendió las flores y los dulces. "Hilde-nena," comenzó. "Siento mucho lo de anoche. No estaba pensando y fui un idiota y no merezco tener una novia como tú, pero si tienes piedad de mi, estaré eternamente agradecido."

Hilde miró el piso de madera; tenía puestas sus zapatillas, evidentemente había estado practicando. "Oh dios… por qué tienes que ser tan lindo?"

"Ese es un 'sí, te perdono'?" preguntó él, esperanzado.

Ella asintió. "Por supuesto que te perdono. Te amo."

Sonriendo, Duo depositó las flores y los dulces en la mesa del comedor y la levantó en el aire. "Yo te amo más que a mis mallas, Hilde Schbeiker."

Hilde no esperó hasta que la hubiese bajado para besarlo. Después de un día, sus labios extrañaban los suyos. Cuando se separaron un minuto después, Duo la bajó gentilmente. Ella miró sus hermosos ojos. "Prométeme que no estás interesado en ella."

"Lo juro." Él colocó su mano sobre su corazón. "Ella es mi amiga. Tú eres mi novia."

"Y lo de princesa…?"

Duo levantó sus hombros. "Un apodo. Ella vive como una princesa; tú eres una." Le guiñó. "Pero conociéndote, me rechazarías si comienzo a llamarte algo tan adornado."

Ella se sonó. "Probablemente." Sus vecinos comenzaron a gritarse en español. "Me alegra que vinieras, Duo. Me estaba sintiendo… mal por la forma en que actué anoche."

"De verdad?"

Hilde picó su pecho. "No es que no fueses un coqueto. Pero yo fui un poco grosera." Se sonrojó. "En realidad pensé por un momento que Relena merecía a Heero… especialmente cuando está malhumorado y reservado y es completamente insensible."

Duo hizo una mueca. "Ouch. Pensé que se veían bien juntos."

"Oh, sí. Es aterrador lo hermosos que son ambos." Hilde frunció. "Estás seguro que no es gay?"

"Espero que no," respondió Duo. "Eso echaría mis planes al infierno."

Ella gruñó. "Otro plan?"

"Es afuera." Él besó la cima de su cabeza. "Ponte otros zapatos. Voy a llevarte al centro."

Por primera vez desde que lo había dejado entrar al apartamento, Hilde le dio una verdadera mirada. Estaba usando un grueso suéter negro para resguardarse del frío aire nocturno, pero no había escondido sus músculos cuando estuvo en sus brazos. Una repentina corriente de deseo la atravesó.

"Crees que…" Ella alcanzó para pasar sus dedos por sus mechones. "… podamos quedarnos aquí en vez?"

Él tragó, captando rápidamente. "Y hacer qué?"

"No… tú sabes… pasar todas las nueve yardas." Hilde dejó a sus manos bajar por sus costados. "Pero algunas de esas otras cosas que has mencionado antes… creo que podemos controlarnos y aún divertirnos."

"Pero tu mamá…"

"Mentí. Estará en el trabajo hasta las once esta noche." Tomó su mano y condujo su sorprendido pero ansioso cuerpo hacia su habitación. Cuando Duo dejó el apartamento tres horas y dos orgasmos después, lo observó detener un taxi desde la ventana de su habitación. Él no se había retractado en su promesa de mutuo placer; todo su cuerpo aún cantaba, de hecho. Pero Hilde estaba absolutamente convencida de que había borrado para siempre cualquier pensamiento sobre Relena Darlian de la mente de su novio.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Relena llegaba diez minutos tarde para la clase de biología el lunes después de la gala. Entró directo a un quiz sorpresa. Mentalmente, sacudió una mano a los dioses mientras cada ojo en la clase excepto los azules Prusia atrás se levantó ante su tardía entrada.

"Qué bueno que te nos unas esta mañana, Relena." El Sr. Berardis le alcanzó una copia del quiz. "Espero que estés al día en arácnidos."

Se estremeció mientras se deslizaba en su silla junto a Heero. Arañas. Y no había mirado el libro el fin de semana. Heero estaba concentrado en su prueba y no miró en su dirección. Después de situarse, Relena se acomodó para responder la prueba lo mejor que pudiera.

Quince minutos después, cuando las pruebas habían sido pasadas hacia el frente, el Sr. Berardis comenzó su lección. Relena le disparó una mirada a su compañero de laboratorio. "Buenos días," susurró ella.

Heero escribió algo que había dicho su profesor en su cuaderno. "Hola."

"Así que…" Ella sacó su propia libreta de su maleta de cuero. "Hoy es el gran día." Él frunció. "El casting del taller."

"Oh. Sí." Heero se ocupó con sus notas.

Relena guardó silencio por un par de minutos hasta que hubo una pausa en el discurso del profesor mientras intentaba poner a trabajar el proyector. "Estás nervioso?" le preguntó ella.

Heero bajó su esfero. "No."

Había más que un poco de impaciencia en su voz. Cruzó sus tobillos bajo la mesa. "Estoy molestándote?"

"Sí," respondió él, sin titubear.

Relena parpadeó. "Lo siento." Mordió su labio inferior para detenerlo de temblar. "Me callaré."

"Gracias."

Ella limpió bajo sus ojos antes de que sus hirientes palabras pudieran arruinar su maquillaje. "De nada."

Cuando sonó la campana al final del período, Heero reunió sus cosas y se fue sin una palabra. Relena se levantó lentamente y guardó su libreta en su bolsa. No notó a Kyle acercarse hasta que fue muy tarde.

"Te peleaste con tu chico-perra?"

Ella cerró las tiras de la bolsa. "Vete, Kyle."

"Oh, vamos. No es como si nunca hubieses montado ese tren. Está reservado para traseros, no para chicas."

Relena sacudió su cabeza. "Eres desagradable."

Kyle puso su mano sobre su suéter. "Estoy destrozado."

"Por qué no puedes dejar en paz a Heero? No te ha hecho nada."

"Hmm…" El jugador de fútbol tiró de su mentón perfectamente formado. "Tienes razón. Dios mío… por qué no he visto antes el error de mis modales?"

Relena giró sus ojos y se alejó, colgándose su bolsa. "Madura."

Mientras salía del laboratorio de biología, estaba muy molesta para notar a Heero de pie justo afuera de la puerta abierta, escuchando.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Alcáncelo, Srta. Darlian! Alcance ese jete! Sr. Maxwell, cuide su pie; casi golpea a la Srta. Catalonia en el ojo. Sr. Yuy, bien, muy bien. Más alto, Srta. Yoshikawa… Quiero verla volar. Jete… un jete regular, Srta. Schbeiker. Sé que puede hacer un entrelazo. Sr. Simpson, enderece su pierna…"

Mientras Treize continuaba gritando instrucciones a la fila de estudiantes, ejecutando jetes a lo largo del piso, Relena miró a las personas sentadas en sillas a lo largo de una pared de espejos, observando la clase. Su hermano y Lucrezia, junto con Anna Une y el maestro del cuerpo de ballet. Cada persona tenía una tabla en sus manos y estaban tomando notas de cada estudiante.

Su garganta se atascó por un segundo. Esto era casi peor que una audición normal. Lo que aquellas cuatro personas estaban escribiendo referente a la selección del taller decidiría, para la mayoría, ella incluida, el resto de todas sus vidas.

"Preste atención, Srta. Darlian," la despertó Treize. "Pirueta y luego un grand jete ahora, por favor."

Ella asintió e hizo los movimientos requeridos. No se tropezó… hasta después de haber aterrizado el jete. Su hermano escribió algo en una hoja de papel y gruñó mentalmente. Milliardo era un director justo. No iba a seleccionarla en nada, hermana o no, si continuaba ejecutando así.

"Muy bien todos!" Treize juntó sus manos. "Eso será todo. Tomen un descanso de media hora y, esperanzadamente. Habremos hecho nuestras elecciones finales."

Relena siguió a Hilde y a Duo fuera del estudio. Duo inmediatamente se aferró a la fuente de agua del corredor, bebiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Hilde se sentó en el piso con toda la gracia que había presentado en clase y extendió sus piernas a casi un ángulo de 180 grados. Comenzó a estirarse. Por el corredor, Heero también usó su descanso para continuar entrenando, usando el marco de una ventana con vista a uno de los estudios como una barra improvisada.

"Y…" Dijo Relena una vez que Duo tomó aire. "Qué tan preocupados debemos estar en que sólo vayan a demorar media hora para decidir?"

"Creo que es seguro decir que ya han decidido." Hilde levantó sus brazos sobre su cabeza y se agachó hasta que su nariz estuvo a una pulgada del piso.

Duo alcanzó por la mano de Relena y adoptó su despabilado acento. "No te preocupes, dulzura." Le dijo. "Parecías una muñeca."

Relena rió, a pesar de sí. "Eres un tonto."

"Él es *mi* tonto," dijo Hilde, enderezándose. "Consigue el tuyo."

Duo levantó una ceja. "He mencionado, *dulzura*, lo mucho que amo ser de tu propiedad?"

Ella se levantó, sujetó el arco de su pie izquierdo con su mano izquierda y levantó su rodilla hacia su oído. "Oye, no te he hecho usar la etiqueta de 'si me pierdo, devolver a Hilde Schbeiker,' verdad?"

"No, sólo tenías esta fiera mirada en tus ojos…" Él abanicó sus manos alrededor de sus propios ojos para demostrar. "Muy predadora."

Hilde sonrió dulcemente. "No me gusta compartirte. Con nadie." Le dirigió una mirada a Relena.

"Saben… creo que voy a practicar mis jetes allá." Relena señaló un estudio vacío por el corredor. "Vienes y me avisas cuando estén listos?" Duo asintió antes de alejarse.

Cuando se fue, toda la jovialidad fue hecha a un lado. "Bien. Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que eres la única chica para mi antes de que atraviese el brillo en tu cabeza?" Duo cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Su novia dejó caer su pie e ignoró el creciente número de miradas de sus compañeros. "Cómo se supone que reaccione, Duo? Soy tu novia! Soy a quien dices amar. Pero todo lo que haces es defenderla y reír con ella y… y… digo, tienes alguna idea de cuánto duele?"

"Nena…" Él alcanzó por ella y en el mismo momento, captó todas las miradas. "Oigan… métanse en sus propios asuntos!" Los otros adolescentes desviaron la mirada o regresaron a lo que habían estado haciendo. "Hilde," comenzó de nuevo después de moverla a unos diez pies por el corredor. "Desde que Relena comenzó la clase, todos han estado sobre ella. Y no lo merece. Y, sí… doy la cara por ella. Es mi amiga. Pero tú…" Duo sonrió. "Eres mucho más." Hilde desvió la mirada.

Él tomó su mentón y regresó su mirada hacia él. "Eres mi chica. Y si ser amable con una compañera bailarina quien resulta ser mi pas de deux te molesta tanto… no eres la persona que pensé que eras."

"Es sólo…" Sacudió su cabeza. "No ha trabajado por nada! Probablemente nunca! No sólo tiene una cuchara de plata, tiene todo el maldito juego de cubiertos! Y yo…" Se detuvo. "No es justo."

Duo sacudió su cabeza. "No, no lo es. Pero estaría dispuesto a apostar que Relena ha tenido sus malos ratos. Sólo un poco más escondidos que los de nosotros los promedio."

Hilde rió y frotó sus ojos. "Tenía razón. Eres un tonto."

"Tu tonto." Le dio un suave beso. "Siempre."

Con un brillo en sus ojos azules, Hilde alcanzó y golpeó su bien musculoso trasero. "No lo olvides."

Por el corredor, la puerta de su salón de práctica se abrió y Treize salió. "Clase," su voz hizo eco por el pasillo. "Hemos tomado nuestras decisiones."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	6. La Vida es una Miseria

**BAILANDO BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS **

(_To Dance Beneath the Diamond Sky_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer: **Lo estándar. Lo saben de corazón.

**Nota de la autora**: No puedo decirles lo mucho que significan para mí sus dulces reviews y el interés general en la historia. Estoy extasiada. Esa es la única forma de describirlo.

**Una nota más**: Le he dado padres a Duo en este fic. Son dulces y maravillosos y probablemente fuera del usual estilo de vida familiar de Duo. Pero no pude evitarlo. El chico merece algunas bendiciones por una vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**6.- La vida es una miseria**

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hola!" Duo irrumpió en el apartamento de sus padres en Chelsea y dejó caer sus bolsas escolar y de baile en el piso de madera. "Estoy en casa!"

Su madre, Sara, entró en la sala, salpicada de pies a cabeza con pintura de su última colección de arte moderno. "Y bien?" Frotó sus manos, mezclando los colores. "Lo obtuviste?"

Él le sonrió. "Dónde está papá?"

Robert Maxwell apareció de la misma dirección que su esposa, atando la cinta de su bata. "Estamos mirando a un Barón von Rothbart o no?"

Duo hizo una mueca. "Dime que no estabas posando para mamá."

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada. "Seguro, hijo. Lo que sea que te ayude a dormir de noche," respondió su padre.

Su único hijo se estremeció. "Continuando…" Su sonrisa regresó. "No sólo están mirando a un Barón von Rothbart… están mirando a un Barón von Rothbart particularmente malo y con mucho cabello!"

"Oh, cariño…" Sara lo envolvió en un enorme abrazo, arruinando para siempre su camisa y pantalón sudadera. "Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!"

Su papá lo palmeó en el hombro. "Buen trabajo, niño. Y qué hay de esa linda noviecita tuya?"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tan pronto como Hilde llegó a casa de su turno de cinco horas en la tienda de danza, comenzó la cena y puso dos lugares en la mesa. Por primera vez, las labores no la molestaban. De hecho, no pensaba que nada la molestaría nunca más. La nube nueve era un bonito lugar para estar.

Katja Schbeiker llegó a casa justo cuando Hilde sacaba la lasaña del horno. Le lanzó a su madre una brillante sonrisa. "Hola! La cena sólo necesita enfriarse por diez minutos, así que espero que tengas hambre."

"Gracias, preciosa." La mujer retiró su abrigo, revelando su uniforme de mesera rosa y blanco, y se arrastró al sofá.

Hilde buscó en el refrigerador ingredientes para una ensalada. "Y… hoy tuvimos clase."

La respuesta que obtuvo fue amortiguada por los cojines del sofá. "Una buena?"

"Mucho." Hilde examinó la cabeza de lechuga que encontró y decidió que la comida podría ir sin ensalada. "Sabes de esa obra? El Lago del Cisne?"

"Uh-huh."

"Bueno…" Ella llenó dos vasos con hielo y agua y los llevó a la mesa. "Adivina quién tiene el rol principal de Odette?" Hubo una pausa. "Mamá?" Hilde miró hacia el sofá. Su madre estaba dormida. Después de turnos dobles, era difícil culparla. Con una sonrisa triste, fue hacia el sofá, tomó una cobija sobre el espaldar y la colocó alrededor del exhausto cuerpo de su madre.

Hilde se sirvió una porción de lasaña y se sentó para comer. Levantó su vaso de agua. "Por mi."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ethan ya estaba dormido cuando Heero llegó a casa de la clase de ballet. Estaba colgando de su silla de ruedas, una delgada línea de alcohol salía por la comisura de su boca. Heero bajó sus cosas, encendió unas cuantas luces, bebió un vaso de agua y ordenó pizza para cenar antes de ir a ayudar a su padre.

Después de arrastrar al hombre a su habitación y depositarlo en su cama con mucho disgusto, Heero regresó a la sala y comenzó su tarea. Cuando su pizza llegó, comió rápidamente, terminó su trabajo y tomó una ducha.

Heero acomodó sus almohadas en el arreglo usual y trepó a la cama. Levantando la foto en su mesita de noche, le habló a la imagen de su madre. "Lo obtuve, madre. El Príncipe Siegfried. Estás orgullosa?"

Ella le sonrió, su rostro congelado en el tiempo. Heero volteó el marco bocabajo y miró el techo. Perdido en sus pensamientos, alcanzó por el teléfono. No estaba muy seguro de por qué memorizó el teléfono de Relena Darlian del directorio de la escuela, pero lo marcó sin titubear.

Timbró varias veces antes que respondiera una voz. Un hombre; su hermano, presumiblemente. "Hola?"

Heero presionó el botón para terminar la llamada. Después de unos minutos, hizo a un lado el teléfono, apagó la luz y cerró sus ojos para dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Milliardo colgó el teléfono y regresó al comedor. Lucrezia levantó la mirada de su crepe suzette. "Quién era?" preguntó ella.

"Colgaron." Él se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa. "Dónde estábamos?"

"Estabas por ofrecerle a tu *hermana* una merecida explicación de por qué le permitiste ser seleccionada en el cuerpo del ballet!" Su madre tomó un enojado sorbo de vino.

Al otro extremo de la mesa, la mano de Relena temblaba mientras llevaba un trozo de postre hacia sus labios. "Mamá, por favor. Está bien."

Milliardo suspiró. "Madre, cuando hice la selección hoy, no le presté atención a nada sino al talento del bailarín. Las chicas que elegí para los solos encajaban para esas partes. Tan simple como eso. Pero Relena es una buena bailarina y lo hará muy bien en el cuerpo."

"A un bailarín le toma sobre el promedio para lograr entrar al cuerpo, Helen," le recordó Lucrezia a su futura suegra. "Hay mucho más trabajo para un papel como el de Relena porque tiene que estar absolutamente sincronizada con las otras chicas."

"Nadie la verá!" Helen bajó su copa de vino con un golpe. "Sólo será una de los cisnes, nada diferente de cualquier otro cisne! Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a tu hermana?"

"Mamá!" Relena bajó su tenedor sin comer. "Está bien! No soy lo buena suficiente para interpretar a Odette y si Milliardo me hubiese escogido, no habría sido justo para la chica que *es* muy buena! De acuerdo? Entonces, puedes dejarlo ya?"

Silencio siguió a su estallido. "Cómo te atreves a levantarme tu voz, jovencita," susurró Helen. "Estoy tratando de pensar en el resto de tu carrera. Crees que el Ballet de París va a aceptar a alguien que sólo estuvo en el cuerpo?"

"Como no estoy planeando regresar a París, supongo que realmente no importa, verdad?"

Lucrezia aclaró su garganta. "Pensé tenías tu corazón puesto en eso, Relena."

"Sí, bueno…" Relena parpadeó conteniendo sus lágrimas. "Eso fue entonces; esto es ahora. En realidad, estoy pensando en llenar algunas solicitudes para la universidad para el otoño."

Helen levantó sus manos. "No sé qué se te ha metido, Relena, pero no me gusta. Eres una bailarina; naciste para ser una. Está en tu sangre. Cómo puedes tirar a la basura doce años de duro trabajo?"

"No es basura!" Relena se levantó. "No soy buena! Puedes cerrar tus ojos y pretender, mamá, pero yo no puedo. Tengo que pensar en mi *verdadero* futuro. El que no incluye bailar." Ella se retiró de la mesa. "Me disculpo. Si alguien llama, lo cual no pasará, ya estoy dormida."

Ella tiró cada puerta a su paso hasta que regresó a su habitación. Era uno de esos momentos cuando una chica necesitaba tirarse a la cama y sollozar. El rechazo de Heero, las peleas de Duo con Hilde que sabía tenía algo que ver con ella, ser seleccionada en el cuerpo… era demasiado para aceptarlo de una vez. Estuvo tentada a llamar a Quatre, pero entonces recordó que era su segundo aniversario con Trowa. Una sonrisa se asomó entre sus lágrimas. Al menos alguien sería afortunado esta noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Señoritas. Señoritas del cuerpo, puedo tener su atención, por favor!" La directora del cuerpo juntó sus manos, silenciando a las doce bailarinas en el estudio. "Ahora vamos a comenzar, todas estamos bien calientes." La mujer comenzó a pasearse en frente de las bailarinas. "Tendrán tres semanas conmigo para aprender la danza de los cisnes antes de que se unan al resto del reparto para ensayar todo el ballet. La Srta. Schbeiker se nos unirá ocasionalmente en estas próximas semanas, cuando el programa llame a Odette para bailar con los cisnes."

Ella se detuvo y miró sus notas, como si hubiese olvidado algo. "Lo que les enseñaré en el tiempo que tenemos juntos será muy simple. La coreografía para el *Lago de los Cisnes* es más vieja que ustedes… más vieja que yo, de hecho. Estoy segura que muchas de ustedes ya están familiarizadas con ella, pero es algo completamente diferente aprenderla de corazón. Lo primero que haremos hoy es arreglarlas en filas de acuerdo a la altura. Nuestra tarea más importante es la sincronicidad. De muchas formas, el cuerpo del *Lago de los Cisnes* es la parte más difícil de todas. En las próximas tres semanas, todas aprenderán a moverse como una unidad. No son más una simple bailarina. Son un cisne en una parvada de cisnes. Si no les gusta eso…" La mujer señaló hacia la puerta del estudio. "Váyanse ahora. No hay prima donnas en mi cuerpo. Entendido?"

Hubo murmuros de consentimiento de las bailarinas. Relena añadió su voz al grupo con un tranquilo, "Sí, señora."

"Muy bien. Alinéense." La profesora juntó sus manos de nuevo; era aún peor en el movimiento que Treize. Mientras Relena se levantaba y formaba la requerida fila con sus compañeras bailarinas, tuvo un repentino deseo de estar en la clase de ballet de Treize con Duo y Hilde. Y Heero.

Pero eso no pasaría por otras dos semanas. Sus amigos eran solistas; ella era parte del cuerpo. Lo aceptó con una justa cantidad de gracia, creyendo ser buena sólo para ser un cisne. *Sin embargo*, pensó ella para sí, apretando sus dientes cuando Dorothy Catalonia se abrió paso en frente de ella. *Ciertamente no era fácil.*

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Y uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… seis… siete… cabeza arriba, Hilde!" Lucrezia Noin levantó su propio mentón para demostrar. "Dos… tres… cuatro… levanta! Cinco… seis… siete… ocho…"

Duo observó a Heero elevar a su novia en el aire sin algún esfuerzo visible. La bajó de nuevo y ella se giró lejos en las piruetas coreografiadas. Heero retrocedió y esperó; en sólo un momento, Hilde se giró y corrió elegantemente hacia él. La elevó de nuevo, esta vez más alto. A medio aire, él giró su cuerpo para sostenerla en su baja espalda en vez de su estómago. Su columna se curvó hasta que estuvo apoyada sobre su hombro. Él giró y giró, bajándola lentamente al suelo con cada rotación.

Le asombró a Duo cómo, después de sólo dos semanas de ensayos diarios de tres horas y media, Heero y Hilde ya lograran tener memorizados la mayoría de su pas de deux, aunque lejos de perfectos. Como para probarlo, Lucrezia le levantó una mano al pianista.

"Heero, eso estuvo muy bien, sólo intenta llevarla más alto. Comenzaste a bajarla muy rápido porque no estaba lo alto suficiente y te sacó de la música." Lucrezia le sonrió a Hilde. "Puedes ayudarlo al correr hacia él con más velocidad, sólo no pierdas la cualidad de cisne. Aletea pero con fuerza."

Hilde asintió. "Está bien."

"También, tus piruetas eran técnicamente perfectas, sin embargo me gustaría un poco más de fuerza tras ellas," la coreógrafa continuó. "Por lo demás, ambos lo están haciendo maravillosamente y aún tenemos una semana hasta que todo el reparto se junte." Lucrezia se giró hacia los otros solistas. "Me gustaría regresar y replantear la entrada de Rothnart a la fiesta; voy a desviarla un poco de la coreografía estándar para darte más que hacer, Duo."

Él se puso de pie. "De verdad?" El malvado Barón podría haber sido algo maravilloso para bailar y conservar su cabello, pero la parte era muy pequeña.

"De verdad." Ella lo llamó. "Vamos a regresar a la fiesta. Hilde, ahora eres Odile. Recuerda, puede estar tomando el lugar de Odette, pero no es ella. Son dos personajes que requieren dos estilos. Estás tratando de engañar al Príncipe, pero aún eres una persona diferente. Es una delgada línea en la que vas a bailar, pero estoy confiada en que lo lograrás."

Hilde sonrió. Mientras todos los demás comenzaron a tomar sus puestos en la escena del baile, Duo llegó tras ella y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su delgado cuerpo. "Luces bien, nena."

"Dirías eso aún si me hubiera caído de cara." Ella miró al otro lado del estudio a donde Lucrezia estaba consultando con su prometido. Hilde casi estaba segura de que discutían sobre ella. "Lo que es importante es que piensen que se ve bien."

"Sí, bueno…" Duo frunció. "Supongo que entonces tendré que encontrar mi propia compañía para dirigir." Su novia pellizcó su nariz antes de moverse para unirse con algunas de las otras chicas. "Entonces tal vez te importará de nuevo mi opinión," terminó él, frunciendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Él miraba alrededor del salón de solistas, unos de los mejores y más prometedores bailarines en el mundo. Pero algo faltaba. Relena, notó. Debería estar aquí con ellos. No metida en el cuerpo, aprendiendo cómo mezclarse.

Heero se le acercó, reajustando la cinta de su suave zapato. "Bien por ti. Más para bailar."

Las felicitaciones atraparon a Duo con la guardia baja, considerando el origen. Parpadeó. "Gracias, Yuy." La idea de Relena persistía mientras recordaba su promesa. Sus labios se curvaron en una malvada sonrisa. "Apuesto que no puedes esperar a unirte con el cuerpo, eh?"

"Un reparto completo no nos permitirá el tiempo de ensayo uno a uno…" El otro joven estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza. "Pero será bueno para nosotros saber dónde estamos con todos juntos."

Duo tuvo que contener un suspiro. El chico no lo captaba. "No… no, quiero decir que será divertido con el resto de nuestra clase. No sientes como si faltara algo?" Él señaló alrededor del salón. "Alguien, tal vez?"

Heero bajó sus brazos y debatió con responder o ignorar al bailarín con trenza. La verdad era, que Duo había golpeado una verdad. Algo había estado faltando en su vida por una semana. Cierto, aún la veía en clase y en la escuela, pero había una distancia entre él y Relena ahora que no compartían más una clase de ballet.

Hasta Duo lo señaló tan planamente, Heero había estado listo para aceptarlo como una bendición, más que confrontar el hecho que ver menos de Relena Darlian a diario había creado un hueco en toda su vida.

"Si tienes algo que decir, dilo," dijo Heero. "No tengo mucho tiempo."

Duo chasqueó sus nudillos para aflojar sus articulaciones. "Deberías invitarla a salir alguna vez. Llevarla a una película o a bailar otra vez. O sólo a caminar en el parque… ella no es una de esas pollitas de alta sociedad que has conocido toda tu vida."

"Cómo sabes con quien he…"

"Oye." Duo le disparó una mirada. "Mi papá es un inversionista de Wall Street. Mi madre es una artista altamente respetada. Podrían haber sido hippies alguna vez, pero aún se mueven en el alto círculo. No crees que paso veranos en The Hamptons y navidades en Aspen como todos los demás en tu cuadra sólo porque decidí ir a la escuela pública?"

Heero se encogió. "Supongo que no lo había pensado." Él flexionó su pie. "Y nunca he estado en Aspen."

"Todo lo que estoy diciendo… y estás haciéndolo difícil… es que Relena no encaja en toda esa basura, aún cuando la viva. Lo mismo va para ti, así que ya tienen mucho en común. No es linda como mi Hilde, pero es más que un poco bonita," Duo tomó un respiro y rezó por el eventual perdón de Relena por lo que iba a hacer. "Y… me dijo que tiene sueños contigo."

"Sueña conmigo," repitió Heero. Se arrepintió de su próxima pregunta aún antes de salir de su boca. "Qué tipo de sueños?"

Duo levantó ambas cejas. "No te gustaría saber…"

Los ojos de Heero se oscurecieron más justo cuando Lucrezia los llamó a lugares por segunda vez. Simplemente le disparó una fría mirada a su compañero de trenza. "Tal vez debas guardarte cosas como esas para ti."

"Tal vez," dijo Duo, una vez que Heero se había alejado. "Pero no lo haré. Vas a enloquecer por Relena así tenga que mentir, engañar *y* robar. Con dios como mi testigo… vas a hacerla feliz, Heero Yuy, aunque nos mate a todos."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	7. Lista para una Caída

**BAILANDO BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS **

(_To Dance Beneath the Diamond Sky_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer: **Sí, sí… no son míos, excepto la historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**7.- Lista para una caída**

-.-.-.-.-.-

"_La perfección técnica es insuficiente. Es un huérfano sin la verdadera alma de un bailarín." -Sylvie Guillium_

"_Debemos considerar cada día perdido en el cual no bailamos." -Neitzche_

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Muy bien, todos. Lugares para el Acto Dos. Sr. Yuy, Srta. Schbeiker…"

Hilde sacudió sus brazos y se movió por el estudio hacia su lugar designado. Heero llegó tras ella un momento después, secando sudor de su entrecejo. "Resistiendo?"

Ella asintió. "Pero juro… si escucho a alguien diciéndome ser más como un cisne una vez más…"

Treize caminó hacia el costado del salón. "Y Srta. Schbeiker," llamó. "Recuerde… es una princesa cisne. Tiene que moverse como uno!"

Hilde apretó sus dientes. Contra el espejo, donde estaba relajándose con algunos de los solistas, Duo se burló. "Como ave, nena. Como ave!"

Ella le lanzó a su novio la mirada más fulminante imaginable antes de dejar que Heero sujetara su cintura. El pianista comenzó y Hilde se entregó al papel de Odette. Después de dos semanas de ensayos, su foco estaba menos en los pasos y más en el papel como un todo. Mientras se movía en un arabesque con la mano de Heero como un ancla, dejó que la música la bañara. Por un breve momento, era la princesa cisne, deleitándose en el amor del Príncipe Siegfried mientras bailaban su promesa de casarse con ella y regresarla a su estado humano.

Heero la elevó en el aire y luego la bajó; su espalda curvada sobre su brazo.

"Srta. Schbeiker!" Treize juntó sus manos. "Es un cisne! Abra sus alas! Arregle sus plumas!"

Duo cerró sus manos alrededor de su boca. "Date un baño!" Hubo una erupción de risitas del cuerpo.

Treize suspiró y detuvo al pianista. "Voy a tomar este chiste del Sr. Maxwell como una señal de que todos están cansados. Terminamos por hoy. Recuerden chicas del cuerpo, la medición del vestuario será mañana, así que planeen quedarse un poco más de lo usual. Clase despedida!"

Relena se levantó junto con el resto del cuerpo, sacudió la parte trasera de sus muslos y caminó hacia Duo. "Eres tan malo," lo reprimió. "También eres lo único divertido en este maldito ballet."

Duo la saludó. "Gracias, pequeña cisne."

Hilde se acercó, sus zapatillas pisaban enojadas contra las tablas del piso. Los ignoró y buscó en su bolsa.

"Oye, nena," Duo alcanzó por ella, pero se alejó. "Hilde?"

Relena aclaró su garganta. El aire de repente era incómodo. "Tú y Heero se veían realmente bien hoy," ofreció ella.

La otra bailarina se puso un suéter delgado. "Gracias."

"Nena," Duo intentó de nuevo. "Qué pasa?"

Sus ojos azules se fruncieron. "Sé que sólo bailas porque puedes y te aburres por las tardes, pero para algunos de nosotros… es nuestra vida. Es nuestra forma de salir. Sería agradable si no te burlas en frente de todos a quienes les importa!"

La quijada de Duo se desplomó. "Hilde… nena… yo no estaba…"

"Sólo… en el futuro, puedes intentar guardarte todos tus comentarios?"

Porque no quería discutir en frente de todo el cuerpo y porque estaba muy sorprendido por su brusca actitud, Duo cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y simplemente dijo, "Bien."

Hubo una pausa. "Um… Duo y yo estábamos hablando sobre ir a comer un perro caliente en Central Park," dijo Relena. "Realmente está muy agradable afuera y…"

"No puedo." Hilde colgó su bolsa sobre su hombro. "Tengo un trabajo real. Ya sabes… esa cosa donde trabajas a cambio de tu dinero?"

Relena tragó. "Lo siento."

"No lo sientas." Hilde suspiró. "Yo soy quien debe disculparse. Es sólo…" Ella colocó su mano en su frente. "Lo siento. Ignórame." Sin mirar atrás, salió del estudio.

Duo liberó un respiro. "Mierda."

"Duo, está bien?" Relena frunció. "Sé que no la he conocido por mucho tiempo, pero… esa no parece…"

"Ella," terminó él. "No es ella. Toda esta cosa… está obsesionada. Se está poniendo un poco miedoso." Él levantó su propia bolsa. "Pero qué demonios puedo hacer? A los únicos que escucha son Treize, tu hermano y…" Su labio se curvó. "Yuy."

Relena trató de sonreír. "Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que estás celoso."

Duo frunció. "Tal vez lo estoy. Ha tocado más a mi novia en las últimas dos semanas que yo." Él le dirigió una suplicante mirada a Relena. "Princesa… me harías un favor?"

"Cuál?" preguntó ella, sospechosa.

"Puedes *seducir* a Yuy para que pueda recuperar a mi novia?" *Porque,* añadió para sí. *Mis esfuerzos no parecen llevarnos a algún lado.*

Ella parpadeó. "Creo que estás sobre estimando altamente mi atractivo, Duo."

"No, lo no estoy. Eres sexy, princesa. Puedo decirlo con la defensa de que soy un chico normal, novia insoportable. Tienes alguna idea de lo hermosa que eres?" Ella se sonrojó. "Digo, realmente, sobresales, incluso en el cuerpo."

Relena lo miró por medio segundo antes de estallar en carcajadas. Era imposible tomar en serio sus palabras. Tiró de su trenza. "Vamos. Necesitas un perro caliente… urgentemente!"

Al otro lado del salón, Heero se quitó sus zapatos negros y observó a Duo y a Relena salir juntos. Sus carcajadas propagándose hacia su rincón lo habían afectado mucho más de lo que podría admitir. Pasó sus dedos por su sudoroso cabello antes de amarrar sus tenis y levantarse.

"Oh, Sr. Yuy," Treize lo detuvo antes de poder salir. "Buen ensayo el de hoy. Pero hay una cosa…" Heero esperó por que continuara. "Quiero que tú y la Srta. Schbeiker programen tiempo extra de ensayo fuera de clase."

Heero frunció. "Pasa algo malo? Algo en lo que necesitamos trabajar?"

"Bueno…" Treize rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza. "Técnicamente, están completamente en sincronía. Pero hay algo que no estoy viendo en el pas de deux. Le falta…" Él buscó una palabra. "Emoción, supongo. Sentimiento. Necesito ver el amor. La pasión. En este momento, todo lo que veo es a dos personas bailando al tiempo con la música."

"Ya veo. Hablaré con Hilde sobre eso."

El instructor asintió. "Lo veo mañana, Sr. Yuy."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche, Hilde esperaba recibir la llamada de disculpa de Duo. La única llamada que llegó fue la de Heero, entregando el mensaje de Treize. Hilde rápidamente aceptó el tiempo de ensayo, ansiosa de liberar la línea en caso de que Duo estuviera tratando de llamar. Cuando pasaron dos horas después que colgó Heero y el teléfono no timbró, comenzó a preocuparse.

Era posible que no fuera a llamarla para disculparse? La idea era más y más posible mientras más tiempo pasaba. Estaba molesto con ella. Hilde se paseó por el apartamento mientras se preparaba para la cama. Qué derecho tenía a estar enojado con ella? Él fue quien actuó como un idiota en medio de lo más grande que le haya pasado a ella. Si realmente se preocupaba, lo vería.

Cuando se metió en la cama y apagó las luces, lo único que pudo ver fue el dolor en su rostro cuando lo había acusado de usar el baile como un pasatiempo. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de su error. Después de su familia y ella, bailar era lo más importante en la vida de Duo. Menospreciar eso era herirlo más profundo a que si le hubiese sacado sus ojos.

Hilde gruñó y rodó de costado. "Soy una perra," le informó a su desgastado oso de felpa. "Pero qué voy a hacer?"

La respuesta pareció perfectamente clara. Una disculpa suya. Otro gruñido escapó de sus labios. Debía disculparse con Duo? Probablemente. Podría?

Probablemente no.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Escuchen, estudiantes." El Sr. Berardis cruzó sus brazos sobre su delgado pecho y miró a su primera clase de biología como un profesor a la antigua. "Francamente… sus notas están decepcionándome." Hubo una ola de descontento. "Sí, creen que están molestos escuchando eso…" Él levantó una paca de quizes recientes. "Sólo esperen hasta que reciban estos."

"Por qué no los conserva?" gritó Kyle, para diversión de sus amigos.

El Sr. Berardis hojeó los papeles hasta que alcanzó el de Kyle. "Tengan, por ejemplo, la respuesta del Sr. Longheim a la pregunta número tres en el quiz de ayer." En su asiento, Kyle se movió incómodo. "En respuesta para 'definir un virus', inteligentemente ha escrito, 'algo que atrapas de personas gay'." Burlas llenaron el salón; por el más breve segundo, la impenetrable máscara de arrogancia de Kyle titubeó. "Te veré después de la escuela en detención, a propósito, Kyle," continuó el profesor.

"Entonces, por mi mal programa para hacerles aprender por medio del terror un quiz sorpresa no parece estar haciendo mucho…" Él guardó el quiz de Kyle en la pila. "He decidido recurrir al truco más antiguo del profesor. El proyecto final."

"Proyecto final?" Quiso saber Amanda Masterson.

El Sr. Berardis sonrió. "Hay eco aquí. Sí, Amanda, un proyecto final. En audio, visual, escrito, presentación en clase, los trabajos. Para entregar en tres semanas o fallarán. Porque me gusta la forma en que los emparejé como compañeros de laboratorio y soy muy perezoso para cambiarlos, miren a su lado. La persona sentada en su mesa con ustedes ahora es su compañero de proyecto."

Relena y Heero se miraron al mismo tiempo. Relena fue la primera en desviar la mirada y regresar su atención hacia el profesor.

"El tema es de su elección. En tanto tenga algo que ver con biología." La campana sonó, indicando el final del período. "Fuera de aquí, todos."

Cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes habían salido del salón, Relena recogió su maleta y se acercó al frente del salón. "Sr. Berardis?"

"Qué pasa, Relena?"

"Um…" Ella movió su bolsa sobre su espalda. "Hay alguna forma de que tal vez pueda… no sé… hacer pareja con alguien más?"

El profesor frunció. "Tú y Heero no se llevan bien?"

"Sólo creo… que probablemente querría a alguien más," dijo Relena, calmada. "Eso es todo."

"Hay una forma fácil de arreglar esto." El Sr. Berardis miró hacia las mesas traseras. "Heero. Ven aquí un minuto." Cuando Heero se les había unido al frente, el profesor se dirigió a él. "Puedes trabajar con Relena o vas a arruinar mi sistema de compañeros?"

Heero miró a Relena. Sus ojos estaban gachos; sus brazos fuertemente cruzados por su suéter del uniforme. Parpadeó y tomó su decisión sin permitirse tiempo para pensar. "Puedo trabajar con ella."

El Sr. Berardis miró a sus estudiantes con satisfacción. "Ahí tienes, Relena. Ahora, fuera… los dos. Llegarán tarde."

Mientras dejaban el laboratorio de biología, se dirigieron en la misma dirección por el patio. Heero esperó hasta que estuvieron al aire libre para hablar. "Pensabas que no quería que fueras mi compañera?"

"Sí. Lo pensé."

Él se tragó un extraño nudo que se formó en su garganta. Por qué lo hirió tan profundamente? "Trabajamos bien juntos. En la escuela. No veo ninguna razón para cambiar eso."

Relena miró al sol, asomándose desde atrás de una masa gris de nubes. "Está bien, entonces. Fue mi error."

Heero dejó de caminar y se giró para mirarla. "También podría haber sido un poco el mío." La campana sonó. Abrió su boca para decir algo más, pero ella lo interrumpió.

"Te veo en el ensayo, Heero." Con una pequeña sonrisa, continuó pasándolo, hacia su clase de arte.

Él la observó hasta que desapareció en el edificio. Las nubes envolvieron el sol al mismo tiempo y lo último que Heero escuchó antes de correr hacia su clase de historia fue el distante estruendo de los truenos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Un delgado rastro de sudor bajaba por la espina de Hilde bajo su leotardo. Tenía el dominante deseo de alcanzar atrás y deshacerse de la cosquilleante sensación, pero era imposible en ese particular momento, viendo cómo estaba a seis pies en el aire, sobre la cabeza de Heero.

Afuera de las ventanas del estudio, una continua lluvia mojaba Manhattan, creando una oscurecida y grisácea atmósfera sobre la ciudad. Se ajustaba al humor de Hilde. No estaba acostumbrada a estar recibiendo críticas por su baile. Pero parecía que hoy, todo lo que hacía estaba mal. Y Treize no titubeó en señalárselo.

Sus pies tocaron el piso mientras Heero la bajaba e inmediatamente Treize gritó, "Retoma el paso! Ambos estás quedados. El clima no es excusa!"

Ella mordió su labio y tomó la mano de Heero en un arabesque. Mantuvo la posición mientras la rodeaba, girando su cuerpo mientras lo hacía. Cuando hizo un círculo completo, Hilde dejó caer su talón. Heero ya estaba tras ella para la próxima parte del baile.

"Pasión, Srta. Schbeiker! No la veo!" Treize estrelló sus manos. "Muéstreme la emoción, no sólo los movimientos!"

Desde los costados donde ella y el resto del cuerpo formaba una perfecta caja alrededor de Hilde y Heero, Relena mordió su labio. Todos podían ver que Hilde estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. Era innegable que su técnica era perfecta. El problema era, Hilde no estaba sólo intentándolo, estaba intentándolo muy duro. El esfuerzo superaba la danza.

"Cuerpo, vayan!" gritó Treize. Relena prestó atención y corrió con las otras bailarinas. Alternando piruetas y pequeños saltos, formaron una V alrededor de Hilde mientras Heero, como el Príncipe, se movía hacia el costado para observar el solo de Odette.

Mientras el Barón/Hechicero que gobernaba sobre los cisnes, Duo permaneció en el fondo, observando los bailes y en general disfrutando ser malo.

La transpiración en el cuello de Hilde brillaba en las luces del estudio. En su pierna izquierda, ejecutó una serie de giros sin dejar que su pierna derecha tocara el piso. Después del último, continuó, sólo que esta vez moviéndose hacia la fila de las bailarinas.

Mientras pasaba por Relena, Treize comenzó a gritar de nuevo. "Más rápido, Srta. Schbeiker. Más rápido. Aletee. Es un cisne! Cierre esas piruetas."

*Más rápido,* se decía Hilde. *Eres muy lenta… acelera.* Ella puso toda su energía en su próximo giro… y todo su peso en su pie izquierdo. *Más rápido… más rápido… más rápido!* Tan concentrada estaba en el mantra que por largo minuto, no registró que algo dentro de su tobillo se había roto.

Relena rompió formación y corrió cuando la pierna de Hilde cedió y cayó como un peso al piso del estudio. Para cuando alcanzó a la chica, el dolor la había golpeado. Hilde gritó, apretando su tobillo izquierdo.

Duo dejó caer sus brazos al segundo que escuchó el grito de Hilde. Girándose, miró pasando la fila de miembros del cuerpo. Hilde estaba tirada en el piso, llorando. Relena estaba arrodillada a su lado, murmurando palabras tranquilizantes. Sus horrorizados ojos se dispararon hacia Treize y Lucrezia quienes estaban corriendo hacia Hilde. Incluso Heero había detenido todo y observaba incrédulo.

"Hilde!" Duo empujó entre el cuerpo y se unió al grupo de personas alrededor de su caída novia.

Lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. "Mi tobillo…" estaba diciéndole a Treize. "Duele!"

Treize pasó una mano por sus rizos castaños. El salón estaba en silencio mientras los otros bailarines miraban conmocionados. Miró a su coreógrafa. "Ve a traer el médico de la compañía," le dijo a Lucrezia en tono bajo. Ella asintió y salió. Gentilmente, Treize alcanzó por la pierna de Hilde. "Puedes moverla?"

Hilde sacudió su cabeza, aún llorando. "No puedo… duele mucho." Duo se arrodilló tras ella y se recostó contra él. "Lo sentí… romperse," sollozó.

Unos minutos pasaron antes de que Lucrezia regresara con el médico especialista de la compañía. Duo sostuvo la mano de Hilde mientras el hombre examinaba su tobillo. Silencio aún envolvía el estudio. Después de un minuto, el doctor miró a Treize directamente a los ojos. "Llame una ambulancia."

El corazón de Relena se desplomó a su estómago. Se levantó y retrocedió para darles más espacio. Una ambulancia significaba sólo una cosa. Estaba más allá de la ayuda del médico de la compañía; estaba muy mal. Miró al otro lado del salón a Heero. No estaba parpadeando; su pecho subía y bajaba, aún recuperando su aliento de la abrupta interrupción del ensayo.

Sus penetrantes ojos encontraron los suyos. Había miedo en sus ojos así como en los suyos. Las heridas del baile no eran para ser tomadas ligeramente. Relena misma tenía las pantorrillas desgarradas que le producía dolor de vez en cuando. Heero se había dislocado su hombro tres años atrás elevando a su primera compañera pas de deux. De hecho, no había una persona en el salón que no hubiese sufrido algún tipo de lesión como resultado de su arte.

Pero en doce años de baile, Relena nunca había visto algo como lo que le había pasado a Hilde.

Los paramédicos irrumpieron en el estudio diez minutos después e inmediatamente levantaron a Hilde en una camilla. Duo tomó su mano, rehusándose a dejarla ir aún cuando se lo ordenara uno de los paramédicos. "Voy con ella," dijo él en un tono que no dejaba espacio para la discusión. El médico cedió y asintió.

Tras los paramédicos, Hilde, Duo y Treize se fueron, el silencio que había plagado el estudio se rompió. Calmados y preocupados sollozos y fuertes susurros llenaron el aire. Lucrezia levantó sus manos hacia el grupo. "Todos," comenzó. "Vamos a terminar por hoy. A menos que se notifique lo contrario, espero verlos mañana por la tarde." Mientras los estudiantes comenzaban a ir por sus bolsas, continuó. "Esta noche tengan a Hilde en sus pensamientos." Lo que no añadió a eso fue, *Va a necesitar toda la ayuda que pueda tener.*

-.-.-.-.-.-

Milliardo tomó un taxi desde el Hospital de San Lucas a un costado de Central Park hacia su penthouse en el Lado Este. Martin mantuvo abierta la puerta para él, pero Milliardo estaba muy perdido en sus pensamientos para agradecerle al hombre. Viajó en silencio en el elevador hacia el último piso y cuando salió al gran corredor, Lucrezia ya estaba esperando por él. Esperando por sus noticias.

Él tuvo que sonreír cuando la vio; era tan hermosa, incluso en su ropa suelta de baile con su oscuro cabello recogido de su rostro. Fue hacia él, retorciendo sus delgadas manos. "Cómo está?"

"Tiene su tracción." Milliardo salió de su abrigo. "Pero la primera toma de rayos X… no son buenas."

Lucrezia lamió su labio inferior. "Ruptura de ligamentos?"

"Cada uno," respondió gravemente. "La pobre chica se perjudicó."

"Oh dios…" Su prometida presionó una mano en su garganta. "Entonces… qué van a hacer?"

Milliardo avanzó hacia la cocina, para prepararse un bocado. Había comido en el hospital, junto con el novio de la joven bailarina, incluso desde que había sido informado del accidente. Después de todo, Hilde era la primera opción para una posición en su compañía al graduarse. Era su lugar ayudarla a través de esta lesión.

Si podía ser ayudada.

"Bueno," comenzó él. "Un cirujano ortopédico va a ir mañana en la mañana para una cirugía exploratoria. Para ver cuán extenso es el daño. Y luego procederán desde ahí."

Lucrezia asintió y le alcanzó una lata de sopa del pantry. "Odio decir esto por adelantado… pero dónde deja esto el taller?"

Él observó la lata girar mientras el aparato eléctrico en el mesón cortaba la tapa. "No lo sé. Treize y yo lo discutiremos en la mañana. No hay suplente…"

Ella se le acercó desde atrás y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su musculoso estómago. "Como dije, estuve pensando prematuramente." Besó la blanca camisa de algodón cubriendo la carne entre sus paletas.

"Te amo, Lu," le dijo él, llevando sus dedos hacia sus labios. Después de un momento, retiró su lata del abridor eléctrico. "Dónde está Relena?"

Él casi podía ver su lindo frunce mientras hablaba. "En tu estudio. Tu madre la obligó a practicar." Suspiró ella. "Lo último que Relena quería hacer era mirar sus zapatillas esta noche."

Milliardo se giró y le dio un largo beso. "Iré a decirle que puede parar."

"Qué hay de tu cena?"

Él ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña área de ensayo que había construido cuando compró el apartamento. "No tengo hambre." Girando su cabeza, le dio otra sonrisa. "De comida, por supuesto." Devolviéndole la conocedora sonrisa, Lucrezia se dirigió hacia su habitación.

La música resonando en el corredor de su estudio era muy fuerte para ser escuchado, así que Milliardo entró si golpear. Relena estaba bailando como una mujer poseída, pero no era a las gentiles notas del piano que movía su esbelto cuerpo, sino al rápido ritmo y a la alta energía de lo último en música pop. Milliardo se detuvo en el marco y observó a su pequeña hermana.

Sus movimientos eran fluidos y apasionados y sin fallas. Desviar la mirada hubiese sido imposible; su baile cautivaba el ojo. Si ella lo notó, lo cual era improbable, no le prestó atención y continuó bailando, moviéndose en perfecto ritmo con la música sonando de su radio.

En el baile de su hermana, Milliardo pudo ver la más profunda parte de su alma. Hasta ese momento, siempre la había escondido del mundo. Pero ahora era muy claro. El dolor contenido dentro de ella, sus pasiones, sus penas, sus frustraciones. Era desgarrador observar.

Desgarrador y hermoso.

Cuando la música se detuvo, Relena se dejó parar y recuperar el aliento. Su pecho se contraía y expandía con cada lucha por tomar aire. La transpiración humedecía su leotardo azul oscuro y su coronilla de rubio cabello. Fue entonces que notó a su hermano observándola. Si sus mejillas ya no hubiesen estado rojas de sus ejercicios, se habrían enrojecido con repentina vergüenza.

"Milliardo." Tragando, tomó un profundo respiro. "Cómo está… Hilde?"

Él no vio sentido en mentir. "Nada bien." Después de haberla informado de la condición de la otra chica, hubo una incómoda pausa.

"Relena," comenzó Milliardo con cuidado. "Por qué no bailas así en clase?"

Relena miró las puntas de sus zapatos. "Yo… trato. Sólo… me pongo nerviosa, no…" Se detuvo. "Milliardo, todo esto significa que el taller está cancelado?"

"No." Él entró en el salón, levantó una toalla de la barra y se la alcanzó. "No te preocupes por eso ahora, está bien?" Asintiendo, tomó la toalla y secó su cuello y frente. "Sólo continúa bailando así, hermanita."

"Así cómo?"

Él retrocedió fuera del salón. "Como si al no hacerlo, algo dentro de ti muriera."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	8. Ven a mi Ventana

**BAILANDO BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS **

(_To Dance Beneath the Diamond Sky_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

-.-.-.-.-.-

**8.- Ven a mi ventana **

-.-.-.-.-.-

Heero rodó y dio vueltas en su cama por dos horas antes de alcanzar por su teléfono. Todo en lo que había podido pensar durante su solitaria cena, tarea y larga ducha había sido el accidente de Hilde. Más específicamente, la reacción de Relena al accidente de Hilde.

Su primer instinto había sido correr hacia la otra chica. No importó que Hilde nunca hubiese sido particularmente amigable con ella… de hecho, siempre había sido hostil hacia la chica nueva. Pero a pesar de eso, Relena había querido ayudar a Hilde al segundo que cayó. No estaba en la naturaleza de Relena, había llegado a entender, el guardar rencor.

Y la admiraba por eso. Ya, cada otra chica en la compañía tenía que estar soñando en tomar el papel de Hilde si estaba fuera hasta el taller. Pero no Relena, Heero tuvo un presentimiento. La envidia ambiciosa no estaba en su personalidad.

Por esas razones, se encontraba marcando su número. Y esta vez, cuando alguien respondiera, no colgaría.

"Hola?" la dulce voz de Relena lo alcanzó por la línea telefónica.

"Relena," comenzó él, sus palabras se detuvieron por el hecho de que no tenía idea de qué decir. No era como si tuviera mucha experiencia hablándoles a chicas por teléfono tarde en la noche. "Es Heero."

"Heero?"

Continuó valiente. "Cómo estás?"

Hubo una pausa. "Estoy preocupada por Hilde."

"Sí," respondió él.

"Estaba tan adolorida," continuó Relena. "Milliardo no me dijo mucho; aparentemente no sabrán más hasta su cirugía mañana."

Heero cerró sus ojos. "Eso no suena bien."

"No." Él escuchó sábanas moverse, como si estuviese entrando o saliendo de la cama. "Cómo estás *tú,* Heero?"

La respuesta a su pregunta tal vez fue su última motivación para llamar. Pero cómo podría explicarle la culpa? El peso de haber visto a su compañera caer y mientras notaba que no había nada que pudiese haber hecho, aún creía que si sólo hubiese estado a su lado, eso nunca hubiese pasado.

"No podía dormir. Estoy…" Se detuvo y miró el techo sobre su cama. Sus próximas palabras brotaron de su boca; cuando fuera que hablara con Relena, perdía algo de su control. "Debí haberla protegido. Soy su compañero; es mi trabajo ayudarla y asegurarme que no se lastime. Y fallé… me quedé quieto y la vi caer y…"

"Heero!" ella lo interrumpió con calmada determinación. "No es tu culpa! Tienes que saber que no fue tu culpa; la coreografía no te permitía estar con ella durante esas piruetas."

"Lo sé," respondió, más fuerte de lo que había planeado. "Pero no puedo ser así de racional en este momento."

Su voz era suave. "Entiendo." Hubo una pausa. "Eres una bailarín maravilloso, Heero. Pero más que eso, eres una buena persona. Es decir… compañero." Él casi podía verla mordiendo su labio. "Bueno, quiero decir que también eres una buena persona, pero lo que estoy tratando de decir es…"

"Gracias, Relena." Las palabras eran simples, pero sinceras.

Otra pausa siguió. Fue confortante, no incómoda. Finalmente Relena habló. "Ve a tu ventana, Heero."

Frunciendo, retiró las cobijas y salió de la cama. Fue un viaje corto a su ventana. "Por qué?"

"Sólo para mirar el cielo," dijo Relena. "Estás mirando?"

Heero hizo a un lado las cortinas. La luna se suspendía sobre Manhattan, llena y luminosa, bañando los edificios en un brillo celestial. Sin saberlo, sonrió. "Es asombroso," dijo al teléfono.

"Luna llena." Relena suspiró feliz. "No hay muchas cosas más hermosas."

"Puedo pensar en algo."

Él pudo escuchar la sorpresa en sus próximas palabras, como si estuviera tratando de llegar a término con su declaración. "Es el segundo día de la luna llena, así que está… um… realmente brillante. Algunas veces, en París, tenía que cerrar mis cortinas para que la luz no…"

"Relena," Heero la cortó gentilmente. "Me alegra que compartieras tu luna conmigo."

Algo de la ansiedad dejó su voz. "Ahora vas a poder dormir?"

"Eso creo." Él pausó antes de colgar. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, Heero." Una vez que habló, Heero terminó la llamada. Miró la luna por unos minutos más antes de regresar a la cama. Su sueño fue pacífico y profundo; durmió con el conocimiento de que a unas cuadras, Relena descansaba bajo la misma gentil luz de la luna.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol, no la luna, despertó a Duo de su sueño. Eso y el sonido de un doctor siendo llamado por el sistema intercomunicador del hospital. Levantó su cabeza de su incómoda posición en sus antebrazos. En la cama que había estado usando de apoyo, Hilde yacía, aún durmiendo. Aunque no era una paciente crítica, el hospital la había admitido para pasar la noche viendo que su cirugía estaba programada en unas cuantas horas.

Él frotó sus manos por su rostro, parpadeando la pesadez. Aún estaba vestido en su ropa de ensayo; aún tenía sus zapatillas de ballet. Las enfermeras cuidando a Hilde durante la noche lo habían urgido a ir a casa, pero se había rehusado determinado. La mamá de Hilde aún no había aparecido y se condenaría antes de que despertara en el hospital sola. Sus padres habían entendido cuando los llamó después de que Hilde se hubiese quedado dormida.

"Duo?" Su nombre, un susurro en sus labios, llevó su atención hacia su encantador rostro.

"Hola, nena." Duo alcanzó por su mano. "Cómo te sientes?"

Ella trató de sentarse. "Mi tobillo duele. Dónde está mi mamá?"

"La llamé al trabajo… encontré el número en tu bolsa." Él jugueteó con los controles en su cama hasta que estuvo sentada. "Dijeron que podría tener un turno doble."

"En otras palabras, no viene." Hilde miró el brazalete de plástico en su muñeca e ignoró la aguja intravenosa protuberante en el reverso de su mano. "Eso no me sorprende realmente."

Duo retiró cabello de su frente. "Estás conmigo, hermosa."

"Pero pronto te irás para la escuela." Frunció. "No?"

"Al diablo," respondió él, animado. "Mi trasero está comprometido con una silla de plástico mientras estés aquí y hasta que despiertes otra vez."

Cálidas lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. "Duo, yo…" Ella bajó de nuevo sus ojos; posiblemente no podría haber hecho algo lo bueno suficiente en su vida para merecerlo. Su garganta se cerró. "Estoy tan asustada."

"Va a estar bien, nena." Él besó cada uno de sus dedos a cambio. "No puedo hacer promesas, pero parecen saber lo que hacen. Creo que podemos confiarles el arreglarte y sacarte, tan buena como nueva, pronto."

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Los escuchaste anoche. Todo está roto. Digo… podrían pasar meses antes de que pueda bailar otra vez! El taller…"

Duo puso uno de sus propios dedos en sus labios. "Por qué te preocupas por eso ahora? El futuro está fuera de tu control, nena."

"No lo entiendes, Duo. Tengo que preocuparme por el futuro. Sólo hay una forma de salir de mi vecindario… salir de mi vida." Hilde apuntó sus pies, específicamente el suspendido en tracción. "Si no puedo bailar en ese taller, pierdo esa salida y terminaré igual que mi…"

"Hilde Schbeiker?" Una enfermera asomó su cabeza por la puerta. Cuando vio a su paciente despierta y alerta, abrió la puerta. Con ayuda de otras enfermeras, empujó una camilla en la habitación. "Vamos a prepararte para la cirugía. Ha habido una cancelación y la sala está libre más temprano."

La sangre se drenó de las mejillas de Hilde. "Um… mi mamá no tiene que firmar unos papeles o algo? Digo, no sé nada sobre seguros o cosas de esas."

"Ella las firmó cuando pasó anoche," le informó la enfermera.

Duo parpadeó. "Su mamá estuvo aquí? No la vi."

"Ambos estaban dormidos. Dijo que no quería perturbarlos." La enfermera miró su reloj. "Necesitamos darnos prisa, Hilde."

Hilde miró a Duo. "Puede quedarse conmigo?"

"Sólo hasta la sala de cirugía. Entonces tendrá que esperar en las sillas."

Duo pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Hilde. "No voy a ningún lado, nena. Lo juro."

Ella sonrió débilmente y miró a las enfermeras. "Está bien. Estoy lista."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Y…" Treize se inclinó por el escritorio de su viejo amigo. "Qué vamos a hacer?"

Milliardo suspiró y giró su silla para mirar por la ventana. El verde de Central Park lo saludó, habiendo florecido aparentemente de la noche a la mañana como resultado de la continua llovizna del día anterior. "Sin importar lo que encuentre hoy el cirujano, la cirugía misma significa que la Srta. Schbeiker será incapaz de bailar al menos por dos meses. Realmente no tenemos opción, Treize. Vamos a tener que re-seleccionar."

El instructor de clase avanzada levantó la pluma de Milliardo. "Anna tiene la parte completamente memorizada. Ella y el chico Yuy bailarían muy bien juntos."

"Anna estará ocupada con *Giselle*. No la quiero que se sobrecargue."

"Bueno, tienes a Sally interpretando a la Reina en el *Lago del Cisne*. Y también está en *Giselle*," le recordó Treize.

Milliardo observó un pájaro negro pasar volando por su ventana. "La Reina está en el ballet tal vez por cinco minutos y no baila realmente. Además, esto es un taller. Estamos evaluando a nuestra clase avanzada, no a los miembros de la compañía."

"Recomendé a la Srta. Schbeiker por una razón; es la mejor en la clase… la única que puede interpretar a Odette."

"En realidad…" Milliardo giró su silla. "Tengo a alguien más en mente. Tendrás que confiar en mi, pero sé que la chica puede hacerlo."

Treize levantó una ceja. "Quién es?"

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Relaja tus dedos, Heero. Estás tan rígido como una tabla. Bien, Marisa… un plie perfecto. Relena, cuida tu presentación… eso es mucho mejor." Lucrezia caminaba entre las filas de barras, observando calentar a los estudiantes avanzados. La verdad era, que estaba quemando tiempo. Treize estaba retrasado para la clase; él y Milliardo aún estaban decidiendo lo que iba a hacerse sobre el taller.

Lucrezia podía sentir la ola de desinterés general para bailar ese día. Ninguna noticia había llegado del hospital desde que Hilde había entrado a su cirugía y estaba comenzando a pesar fuertemente en sus alumnos. En vez de intentar ensayar realmente, Lucrezia había elegido llevar a los estudiantes por una clase regular, algo que no habían hecho desde que el taller fue seleccionado.

Estuvo por indicar ejercicios de piso cuando Milliardo y Treize entraron al estudio. Los estudiantes inmediatamente bajaron sus brazos o piernas; el piano se detuvo. Lucrezia captó la mirada de su prometido. Su expresión era imposible de leer.

"Está bien, todos. Tomen asiento." Treize señaló el piso. Aclaró su garganta mientras los bailarines seguían sus instrucciones. "Sé que todos sienten la ausencia de la Srta. Schbeiker y todos sentimos lo que le pasó. La verdad es, aún tenemos que ser informados exactamente de cuán seria es su lesión, aunque podría haber salido de cirugía para este momento."

Milliardo tomó la palabra. "Obviamente, sin importar qué, la Srta. Schbeiker no regresará, capaz de bailar, a tiempo para el taller. No se preocupen; no tenemos intención de cancelar. Todos han trabajado muy duro y sus futuros son muy prometedores. Por lo tanto…" Él miró a Treize. "Hemos elegido un reemplazo para el papel protagónico de Odette."

Treize asintió. "Tomando el lugar de la Srta. Schbeiker estará…" Pausó. "Relena Darlian."

Cada persona se giró hacia la bailarina en cuestión. El rostro de Relena de repente era del color de la tiza, su garganta, seca como pelusa. Incapaz de encontrar las acusadoras miradas de los otros miembros del cuerpo, y los sorprendidos ojos de todos los demás, Relena miró a su hermano y a Treize, sin comprender. "Yo?" Su mirada se desvió hacia Lucrezia, la única persona sonriendo en el salón. Relena tragó.

*Oh dios…* pensó. *Lo que haya hecho para merecer esto… lo siento.*

-.-.-.-.-.-

Para temprano en la noche, Hilde se había despertado de la anestesia general y estaba sintiéndose lo suficientemente bien para dejar que Duo le diera su gelatina verde de cafetería. Él estaba disfrutando la tarea; Hilde raramente lo dejaba consentirla como le hubiese gustado todo el tiempo.

Ambos estaban tratando de evitar mirar su pierna izquierda la cual estaba envuelta en una gruesa capa de blanca gasa quirúrgica. Hilde no resentía más la intravenosa en su muñeca; estaba administrando un constante goteo de analgésicos, la única razón por la que hubiese una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Un mordisco más?" preguntó Duo, sosteniendo una temblorosa cucharada.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, sus movimientos adormecidos. "Alcancé mi límite. Aunque podría necesitar un beso."

"Bueno, tengo muchos de esos." Él se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los suyos.

Hilde tocó su mejilla. "Eres tan divertido como la gelatina."

"Es sólo porque también me meneo."

El buen humor fue dañado por un repentino golpe en la puerta. Sin esperar por una respuesta, dos hombres en batas blancas entraron. Duo hizo a un lado la gelatina. Un doctor acercó un banquillo junto a la cama de Hilde. "Hola, Hilde. Soy el Dr. Amos. Cómo te sientes? Tienes algún dolor?"

"No, estoy bien." Hilde tomó un respiro. "Eres el doctor que hizo la cirugía?"

El Dr. Amos asintió. "Yo y mi colega, el Dr. Tamaki, realizamos el procedimiento esta mañana." Pausó. "Tu tutora no ha llegado todavía?"

Duo tomó su mano. "La Sra. Schbeiker está en el trabajo," explicó él.

Los doctores asintieron, como si este fuera un hecho interesante. "Bueno, entonces…" El Dr. Amos extendió su mano por el sobre de manila que llevaba el Dr. Tamaki. "Vamos a discutir lo que encontramos." Él extrajo una radiografía del tobillo de Hilde y la levantó hacia la luz. "Ahora, como te han informado, te rompiste más de un ligamento. De hecho, Hilde, desprendiste dos de ellos del hueso."

Ella tragó. "Pueden reparar ligamentos rotos… verdad?"

"Sí, podemos. Y podemos repara el daño en los tuyos. Tomará una operación larga y complicada, pero puede hacerse." El Dr. Amos bajó la radiografía. "De lo que necesitamos hablar es sobre lo que viene después de la reparación. Entiendo que eres bailarina?"

"De ballet, sí." Hilde miró entre los dos cirujanos. "Entiendo que no podré bailar por un tiempo."

"Hilde…" El Dr. Amos removió sus gafas. "No podrás *caminar* por un tiempo largo. Va a tomar meses de terapia física después de la operación."

Hilde parpadeó. "De acuerdo, entonces serán más que unos cuantos meses antes de que pueda bailar."

"No. Lo siento, Hilde. Con una lesión de esta magnitud… tu tobillo nunca será lo fuerte suficiente para soportarte. De seguro caminarás otra vez, no sin un poco de dolor. Pero otras actividades más intensas… no serán posibles." Los ojos del Dr. Amos estaban llenos de remordimiento. "Lo siento," repitió él. "Pero no podrás bailar otra vez."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	9. Los Rastros de mis Lágrimas

**BAILANDO BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS **

(_To Dance Beneath the Diamond Sky_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

-.-.-.-.-.-

**9.- Los rastros de mis lágrimas**

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Bailé desde el momento que pude ponerme de pie." -Anna Pavlova

"Miles de emociones se acumulan dentro de mi a través del día. Son liberadas cuando bailo." -Anónimo

-.-.-.-.-.-

Duo justo había terminado de enjuagar su largo cabello cuando escuchó su nombre ser gritado sobre el ruido de la ducha. Cerró el agua y salió. Después de asegurar una toalla alrededor de su cintura y otra alrededor de su cabello, asomó su cabeza fuera del baño.

Su madre estaba de pie en el corredor, sosteniendo el teléfono. "Es una chica llamada Relena."

Sonriendo débilmente, Duo tomó el teléfono y se retiró a su habitación. Asegurándose de que sus cortinas estuviesen puestas, dejó caer la toalla alrededor de su cintura. "Hola?" dijo en el teléfono.

"Duo, hola." La voz de Relena era alta y sin aliento. "Siento molestarte."

"No es una molestia, princesa." Balanceando el teléfono entre su hombro y oído, Duo alcanzó en un cajón un par de bóxers. "De qué me perdí en clase?"

"Tú y Hilde." Hubo una pausa. "Cómo está ella?"

Duo se sentó en el borde de su cama con un suspiro. "Le dijeron… que no bailará otra vez, princesa."

"Oh dios!" gritó Relena. "Oh dios… esperaba… que iba a estar bien."

"Lo estará. Sólo que no lo bien suficiente para bailar." Duo desenrolló la toalla en su cabeza; una húmeda masa castaña se derramó sobre su desnuda espalda. "No me preguntes cómo lo está tomando; no ha hablado desde que le dijeron."

Relena se sonó, un audible intento por contener sus lágrimas. "Deseo que hubiese algo que pudiera hacer por ella. Sé que no le agrado, pero…"

"A Hilde no le desagradas, princesa. Sólo…" Él comenzó a pasar un cepillo por sus húmedos mechones. "Tienes que entender. Hilde creció en Brooklyn. Su papá murió cuando tenía ocho años y no le dejó nada. Su mamá ha estado trabajando en dos trabajos, algunas veces tres. Hilde comenzó a trabajar para ayudar con las cuentas cuando tenía catorce. Lo único bueno en su vida ha sido su baile; ha estado haciéndolo desde que tenía cinco en un centro comunitario. La conocí cuando entramos al Conservatorio." Duo tomó un respiro. "El resto de nosotros… tú, Yuy, yo… tenemos en qué caernos. Hilde no. Bailar es… era su salida."

"No hay manera de que pueda hacerlo otra vez?"

"Eso es lo que están diciendo," respondió él. "Regreso al hospital por unas horas. Aún si no está lista para hablar de eso, tengo la sensación de que necesitará algo contra qué llorar." Duo intentó una sonrisa. "Planeo ofrecerle mi hombro."

Relena hizo un suave sonido de diversión. "Sabes, Hilde podría no darse cuenta, pero bailar no es lo único bueno que tiene en su vida. Te tiene a ti."

Duo sacudió su cabeza. "Cáscaras, pequeña cisne…" Después de un momento, frunció. "Dime, qué está pasando con el taller? No van a cancelarlo, verdad?"

Hubo titubeo al otro lado. "No. Quieren re-elegir a Odette."

"Ah, bueno." Duo hizo a un lado su cepillo. "A quién eligieron?"

Relena aclaró su garganta delicadamente. "Probablemente quieras sentarte para esto."

-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol entrando por la ventana del hospital y cayendo por la cama y la chica curvada en ella era una burla. Debería estar lloviendo, nevando, granizando… cualquier cosa menos el molesto calor y ánimo del sol de la tarde.

Hilde cerró sus ojos para bloquear los rayos. No había nadie ahí en el momento para cerrar las cortinas; tendría que soportarlo por ahora. Su pierna izquierda punzaba, sólo una pequeña parte de su sufrimiento. Alcanzó por el botón para llamar una enfermera, pero dejó caer su mano antes de poder hacerlo. El dolor le recordaba que aún estaba viva.

Hubo un golpe en su puerta. Hilde giró su cabeza; tal vez quienquiera que fuera se iría. No tendría tal suerte. Un momento después, la puerta se abrió y Duo irrumpió cargando un enorme arreglo de margaritas y lirios.

"Hola, nena!" Su voz era enérgica, como si estuviera tratando de compensar la melancolía que saturaba la habitación. Acercándose a su cama, se inclinó y besó su frente. "Las recogí en el camino. Te gustan?"

Hilde no dijo nada.

"Bien." Duo bajó las flores en la pequeña bandeja al lado de su cama y salió de su chaqueta de cuero. "La próxima vez… rosas." Hubo un momento de pausa. "Cómo te sientes, nena?" Ella levantó sus hombros. "Mejor, eh?" Duo guiñó. "Bien! A este paso, pronto estarás fuera de este lugar."

Cuando aún no lo reconoció, caminó hacia la ventana, aparentemente disfrutando de la luz del sol que Hilde despreciaba. "Está tan hermoso afuera. Me pregunto cuánto tendré que darle a las enfermeras antes de que me dejen llevarte allá…" Se giró. "Interesada?" Hilde sacudió su cabeza.

Duo titubeó, pero sólo por medio segundo. "Necesitas algo? Podría encender la TV… Podría darte más gelatina… más besos…" Suspiró. "Realizar un salto irlandés? Sólo háblame, Hilde. Por favor."

Ella de nuevo cerró sus ojos. "No hay nada que puedas hacer por mi," dijo finalmente. "No hay nada que nadie pueda hacer por mi."

"Nena…" Duo regresó hacia la cama y se sentó en la orilla, tomando su mano en la suya a pesar de sus esfuerzos por alejarla. "Si pudiera, negociaría con dios y lo haría romper *mi* tobillo para que pudieras bailar para siempre. Pero no puedo. Las únicas cosas que puedo traer son margaritas y besos y ese salto irlandés. Si no quieres nada de eso, sólo dime y me iré."

Los acianos ojos de Hilde se inundaron con cálidas lágrimas. Su mano se apretó en la suya. "Por qué fui yo, Duo? Lo he intentado tan duro… He hecho todo bien cuando toda mi vida ha estado tan mal… Entonces, qué hice para merecer esto? Eso es lo que puedes hacer por mí. Dime por qué me está pasando esto!"

"Tal vez…" Él miró sus unidas manos. "Tal vez hay algo más en tu vida que debes hacer… que nunca hubieses hecho si todo hubiese ido de acuerdo al plan."

Ella todavía no estaba lista para aceptar eso. Después de mirar lejos por largo rato, regresó su mirada hacia él. "Qué están haciendo con respecto al taller?"

Duo aclaró su garganta. "Te gustan las flores aquí, al lado de tu cama? O tal vez estarían mejor en el sol. Podría llevar la bandeja hacia allá y…"

Hilde frunció. "Duo, te hice una pregunta."

"Me pregunto si otra vez tienen gelatina verde; podría traerte un poco. Te he mostrado mi truco Gelatina Jurasic Park? Es básicamente esa cosa que la chica hizo para hacer menear su cuchara cuando vio ese raptor viniendo hacia la…"

"Duo!" Hilde levantó un poco más el espaldar de su cama. "El taller?"

Él suspiró antes de frotar sus ojos. "Hilde-nena… estoy dividido. Me temo que si te digo, empeorará todo para que tú…"

"Por favor, Duo." Sus ojos estaban húmedos. "Necesito saber."

Después de una segunda contemplación, Duo llevó su mano hacia sus labios, como si el gesto amortiguara el shock de la noticia. "Quieren re-seleccionar a Odette." Los dedos de Hilde se apretaron alrededor de su mano. "Y quieren a Relena."

Los minutos de silencio que siguieron fueron insoportables. Más que esperar por su reacción, cualquiera que pudiese haber sido, Duo añadió. "Es tu parte, nena. Nadie lo está negando, especialmente Relena." Pausó. "Podría ser peor. Podrían querer a Cata-solitar-ia. Digo, al menos es alguien que nos agrada." Duo trató una vez más con un simple, "Lo siento mucho, nena."

Estuvo a punto de intentar de nuevo cuando Hilde habló en una suave y herida voz. "Soy tan fácilmente reemplazable?"

"Nadie nunca podría reemplazarte," respondió inmediatamente.

Hilde mordió su labio, presionando en su carne hasta casi romper la piel. "Cómo se supone que reaccione a esto? Cuál sería la mejor manera para aceptarlo? Hay una? Porque todo lo que quiero hacer ahora es agarrar algo y…" Sus dedos apretaron los suyos; él hizo una leve mueca. "No sólo he perdido todo por lo que he luchado toda mi vida, lo he perdido con alguien que no podría bailar afuera de una bolsa de papel!"

"Eso es un poco…"

"Un poco qué, Duo?" Sus llorosos ojos de fruncieron. "Un poco duro? Un poco injusto? Qué quieres de mí? No sólo voy a encoger mis hombros y a decir 'esa es la vida'." Ella liberó su mano con más fuerza de la necesaria. "La odio!" gritó. "Me lo quitó… cuando ya tiene mucho…"

Duo alcanzó para abrazarla, tomando sus muñecas cuando luchó contra sus brazos. "Puedes odiar la situación. Puedes odiar a Treize. Puedes odiar a Milliardo. Demonios… puedes odiarme si eso te hace sentir mejor. Pero Relena está tan sorprendida y tan molesta como tú por todo esto. Crees que ella lo quería?"

"Por supuesto que sí!" Hilde le dio la mirada que generalmente reservaba para gente ebria en los subterráneos y cristianos fundamentalistas. "Eres idiota? Cada chica en esa clase *amaría* verme caer, pensando que serían las escogidas para tomar mi lugar. Relena no es diferente! De hecho, es peor, porque nunca lo habría obtenido si no fuera la santa hermanita del director…"

"Basta!" Los ojos violeta de Duo destellaron. "No tienes idea de lo que hablas! Estás dolida y tienes cada derecho a estar enojada. Pero desquitarte con Relena… no hay caso en hacerlo. Ella no merece tu odio."

La pierna de Hilde punzaba, distrayéndola momentáneamente. La enormidad del día la alcanzó en el espacio de un segundo. Su rabia se derritió en la corriente de su pena y autocompasión. Lágrimas llegaron más rápido; sus hombros temblaban bajo el peso de muchos sentimientos. "No es justo!" gritó, sollozando. "Todo se fue… todo! Toda mi vida se acabó!"

Duo trepó en su cama para halarla más en sus brazos. Ella protestó pero sólo por un segundo; después de un momento, colapsó contra él, sus sollozos amortiguados por su pecho. Él acarició sus cortos rizos, meciéndola gentilmente mientras continuaba llorando. "Todo va a estar bien," susurró, depositando un beso en la cima de su cabeza. "Estoy aquí."

Ella sacudió su cabeza contra el calor de su cuerpo. En el momento, no fue suficiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Relena tenía su pie apoyado en la baja banca que se extendía entre las filas de casilleros en el vestidor de las chicas y estaba ajustando sus mallas rosa cuando escuchó las voces. Tres chicas cambiándose en sus leotardos en la siguiente fila; las había visto cuando llegó.

Aparentemente, ellas no la habían visto.

"No lo entiendo. Por qué ella?" Una chica que no reconoció preguntó en voz alta.

La segunda era reconocible más allá de una sombra de duda. "No es obvio? Tuvo que haberse revolcado con Treize," respondió Dorothy Catalonia.

"Oh, eso es tan vulgar!" la tercera chica golpeó una puerta. "Qué perra."

"Es muy triste. Quiero decir, su propio hermano no la escogió en algo mejor que el cuerpo… supongo que imaginó que tenía que cruzar esa milla extra." Dorothy rió. "Probablemente saltó sobre Treize tan pronto como terminó la clase después que Hilde cayó."

La tercera chica rió. "Si no lo hizo antes. Cómo creen que entró a la clase en primer lugar? Ciertamente no pudo haber sido por su técnica."

"Lo que realmente me molesta es que ahora va a bailar con Heero." La primera chica suspiró dramáticamente. "He hecho todo para hacer que me note y todo lo que he obtenido ha sido un vago movimiento de cabeza."

"Estamos seguras de que es heterosexual, verdad?" rió la tercera chica.

"Oh… es heterosexual," dijo Dorothy con confianza en su voz. "Créanme…" Desde su lugar contra los casilleros, Relena se paralizó.

La primera chica jadeó. "Tú y Heero han…?"

Dorothy golpeó sus zapatillas contra la banca de madera. "Sólo fue algo de verano en los Hamptons el año pasado."

"Oh, dios mío, tienes que contarme *todo*!" chilló la primera chica. "Es tan buen besador como pensarías?"

"Dulzura…" La voz de Dorothy era baja y experimentada. "Es bueno en todo." Hubo una pausa. "Me topé con él en esta enorme fogata en la playa un fin de semana. Sabían que su papá tiene esta maravillosa casa… bueno, eso no es realmente importante. Comenzamos a hablar del baile, pero muy pronto estaba sobre mí. Bueno, no iba a decir no; han visto el bulto en sus mallas."

La tercera chica resopló. "Por qué crees que vengo a clase todos los días?"

Relena miró sus manos; estaban temblando. Por primera vez, su cerebro y corazón tuvieron la misma idea… necesitaba salir de ahí. Pero encontró que no pudo moverse cuando Dorothy continuó su historia.

"Él es uno de esos chicos que saben qué hacer," continuó. "No puedo recordar cuántas veces me vine; fue muy bueno." Dio un contento suspiro.

"Qué pasó una vez que regresaron a la ciudad?" preguntó la primera chica.

Dorothy cerró su bolsa. "Eso, querida, es privado."

La tercera gruñó. "Que injusto…" Hubo una segunda pausa antes, "Mierda! Vamos a llegar tarde! Treize enloquecerá!"

Relena contuvo su aliento mientras las chicas salían de los casilleros. Cuando pensó que la costa estaba despejada, cayó al suelo de concreto. La nueva información sobre Heero se había clavado completamente en su mente. El sonido de una voz despertó su atención.

"Te gustó mi historia?" preguntó Dorothy, sus brazos cruzados sobre su leotardo negro.

"Fue sólo eso? Una historia?" Relena lamió sus labios secos.

Dorothy le movió un manicurado dedo. "Si quisiera mentir sobre haber fornicado con alguien, escogería a un compañero más importante e influyente. Tu hermano, por ejemplo. Totalmente podría montar ese…"

Relena puso sus manos sobre sus oídos. "Por favor, vete."

La otra chica sonrió retorcida. "Sabes que no mereces todo esto, verdad? Eres una bailarina de segunda clase tratando de ponerse los zapatos que son muy grandes para ti. Cómo te vas a ver tratando de bailar con él? Te lo diré." Ella se agachó levemente. "Ridícula." Relena cerró sus ojos y giró su cabeza. Dorothy se enderezó. "Piensa en eso antes de entrar hoy al estudio."

Relena escuchó el golpeteo de sus zapatillas y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Una simple lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. No estaba muy segura de por qué. Dorothy no estaba mintiendo… sobre nada de eso. Era una bailarina inferior y se vería ridícula tratando de bailar con Heero.

Y por Heero… no era como si le debiera algo. Sólo habían compartido una luna llena.

Ella secó la evidencia de la lágrima de su suave mejilla y se levantó. Después de deslizar su bolsa por su espalda, siguió el camino que Dorothy había tomado para salir del área. Cuando emergió al corredor principal que conducía a los estudios, Heero estaba esperando por ella. Recostado contra la pared al lado de la puerta del vestidor de chicas, parecía como un rebelde sin causa.

Relena se rehusó a encontrar sus ojos. "Por qué no estás en clase calentando, Heero?"

Él descruzó sus brazos y se retiró de la pared. "Quería hablar contigo antes de entrar."

"Sobre qué?" Ella mordió su lengua. **También piensas que soy una mala elección para el papel?**

Heero miró sus zapatos de ensayo. "Bueno… por todo esto… vamos a tener que pasar más tiempo juntos. Tienes mucho que poner al día… estaba pensando que deberíamos pedirle al Sr.…"

Ella lo interrumpió. "Escucha, Heero. No tienes que molestar a Treize."

Él frunció. "Treize? Qué tiene que ver él con nuestro proyecto…"

Pero Relena había dejado de escucharlo. "Y no tienes que preocuparte por ser avergonzado por mi durante el taller," continuó. "No sé por qué mi hermano y el Sr. Treize decidieron elegirme, pero obviamente fue el error más grande que hayan cometido."

"Relena…"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No tienes que disculparte conmigo, Heero. Conozco mis limitaciones. Así que, como dije, no tienes que preocuparte por nada."

"No?" Heero levantó una ceja. "De qué estás hablando…"

"No tienes que preocuparte…" repitió Relena. "… porque no tengo intención de hundirte conmigo." Tomó un respiro. "No voy a interpretar a Odette. Pueden encontrar a alguien más."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	10. Preludio a un Beso

**BAILANDO BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS **

(_To Dance Beneath the Diamond Sky_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

-.-.-.-.-.-

**10.- Preludio a un beso**

-.-.-.-.-.-

Heero la miró por largo rato después de su declaración. Sus ojos estaban húmedos con lágrimas contenidas; su lleno y rosado labio inferior temblaba levemente. De repente se le ocurrió que extrañaba a la verdadera Relena. La risa que le brindaba a Duo, el saludable color en sus mejillas cuando habían ido a bailar swing, la suave entonación del acento europeo que había hecho eco en su voz por el teléfono. La chica en frente de él estaba muy triste… algo tenía que hacerse para regresar a la Relena de la que rápidamente estaba enamorándose.

Alcanzó y tocó su mentón para estabilizarlo. "Realmente crees que no eres lo buena suficiente para interpretar a Odette."

"Sí." Pero con el peso de su mirada azul Prusia clavándose en la suya, la afirmación fue menos que convincente.

"Por qué piensas eso?"

La lengua de Relena salió para humedecer sus labios. Heero parpadeó, momentáneamente paralizado por la vista. "Bueno…" comenzó ella. "Me has visto en clase. Tropiezo… tambaleo… Nunca logro suficiente altura en mis saltos… mi presentación es inconsistente." Sus ojos se bajaron. "Sabes… que no puedo hacerlo, Heero."

"Sé que piensas que no puedes," la corrigió. "Pero no creo haberte visto bailar de verdad. Te he visto ponerte nerviosa y cometer errores." Heero dejó caer sus dedos de su mentón. "Me gustaría verte bailar a Odette… bailarla realmente. Conmigo. Qué dices?"

Ella miró sus ojos, pero no vio burla o condescendencia en sus profundidades. Todo lo que vio fue honestidad con una pizca de desafío. Ojos en los que podía confiar. La mirada de Relena se desvió. También eran ojos que habían visto a Dorothy Catalonia en una playa…

"Está bien," dijo Relena finalmente. "Bailaré a Odette." Tragó. "Pero no por ti. Por mi."

Heero asintió. "Así es como siempre debe ser."

Relena se alejó de él. "Después de todo, eres quien tiene algo que perder. Todos ya esperan que luzca ridícula en el escenario." Ella pausó para contener sus próximas palabras, pero igual salieron de su boca. "Esta es tu última oportunidad para presionar por alguien más. Estoy segura de que Dorothy sería una buena princesa cisne."

Heero frunció. "Por qué Dorothy?"

"No lo sé…" Distraídamente presionó la satinada punta de su zapatilla en el piso. "Sólo tuve la impresión de que ustedes dos tuvieron… um… una historia."

Él no dijo nada por un momento. "Eso no tiene ninguna relación con su habilidad para bailar."

El corazón de Relena golpeó en su pecho. Este debió haber sido su momento de clarificación, cuando desmintiera las palabras de Dorothy y declarara su inocencia. Su humor tomó otro giro. Entonces… la otra chica no había estado mintiendo. "Supongo que no."

Justo entonces, la puerta de su estudio se abrió y Treize sacó su cabeza, buscando. Cuando ubicó a sus dos bailarines principales, frunció. "Sr. Yuy… Srta. Darlian," llamó él. "Tómense su tiempo. En verdad… cuarenta personas no esperan por ustedes."

Heero indicó para que Relena caminara adelante. Lo hizo con su espalda recta, su mentón nivelado, presentando una imagen de calmada determinación. Por dentro, era una ruina.

Su postura perfecta engañó a todos menos a Heero. Mientras Heero y Lucrezia comenzaban el tedioso proceso de enseñarle a Relena todo lo que le había tomado a Hilde aprender en un mes, la observaba con cuidado. Su historia con Dorothy… qué había sacado eso? Si podías llamar una historia a unos cuantos besos ebrios después de una pelea con su padre en su casa en The Hamptons. No le había tomado mucho desembriaguiarse lo suficiente para detener las cosas; la mano de Dorothy en su muslo había sido como una ducha fría y una docena de tazas de café. Realmente no habían hablado desde entonces.

Al menos, mutuamente. Cuando captó la desconfianza en los ojos de Relena y la tensión en su delgado cuerpo al elevarla, Heero tuvo que preguntarse cuánto había estado hablando Dorothy con todos los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Duo?"

Él levantó su cabeza de su durmiente posición en el brazo de Hilde y parpadeó adormecido ante la mujer de pie al otro lado de la cama. "Sra. Schbeiker?"

Katja frotó su antebrazo y tiró de la manga de su uniforme. "Cómo está?" preguntó nerviosa.

"Está… um…" Duo alcanzó el rostro de su novia durmiente. Cómo podría decirle a la mujer que su hija estaba pendiendo al borde de la depresión. "Aún se está ajustando a las noticias."

"Oh, mi bebé…" Katja se sentó al borde de la cama y acarició la mejilla de Hilde. "Mi pobre bebé."

"En verdad hoy la necesitó," continuó Duo, con más reprimenda en su voz de la que probablemente debió haber mostrado.

La madre de Hilde miró su manchado vestido rosa. "Habría estado aquí todo el tiempo si pudiera. Pero al menos… te tuvo a ti." Tomó la mano de su hija. "Es muy afortunada en ese aspecto."

Duo frunció. "Todos dicen eso. Pero no soy un caballero en un caballo blanco, sabe. Hilde va a estar bien y va a estar bien porque realmente es fuerte. No porque me tenga para apoyarse."

Katja dejó al chico sacar de su pecho todo lo que pensaba antes de asentir. "Por supuesto." Miró el reloj en la pared. "Ve a casa, Duo. Estoy segura que tus padres te extrañan. Puedo quedarme con ella por el resto de la noche."

Él titubeó. Era la primera vez que veía a la madre de Hilde actuar como una madre de verdad. "Van a darle de alta en la mañana…"

"Creo que puedo llevarla a casa."

"Pero, estará en muletas y con analgésicos y…"

"Duo." La voz de la mujer era firme. "Necesito hacer esto por Hilde. Tú ya has hecho más que suficiente."

Duo miró sus zapatos. "En realidad no. Pero está bien." Se levantó y besó la frente de Hilde. "Dígale que iré a verla mañana después de la clase de ballet. Espere, no… no mencione la clase de ballet. Sólo dígale que estaré ahí después de… um… que me corte el cabello. No… después de…"

"Lo entiendo," sonrió Katja. "Adiós, Duo."

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y se giró para ver a Katja acomodando su cuerpo en la cama junto al de Hilde. Metió su brazo bajo el cuerpo de su hija y descansó su mentón en sus oscuros rizos. Duo sonrió y dejó la pequeña habitación de hospital.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Relena debatió en llamar a Quatre esa noche y desahogar cada pena con su viejo amigo, pero de alguna forma, no pudo permitirse marcar el número internacional. En vez, se sentó en su escritorio, sacó el papel para escribir que su madre le había insistido que tuviera, aunque todo el mundo recurriera a la velocidad del email, y comenzó a escribirle una carta. Le tomó mucho tiempo; su francés era mejor cuando hablaba que cuando escribía.

"'No entiendo por qué fui seleccionada'," le escribió en su adornada caligrafía. "'Algunas veces creo que sería mejor para todos si rechazo el papel. Pero supongo que ahora es muy tarde para eso. Soy Odette. Y Hilde, la pobre Hilde quien debía tener el papel y es tan infeliz… siento que la he traicionado de cierta forma. Lo hice, Quatre?'" Relena bajó su pluma por un momento antes de firmar su nombre con un ademán.

Como una idea tardía, tomó de nuevo la pluma y añadió una post nota. "Te extraño tanto. Eres el único hombre en mi vida que no me confunde. Llámame cuando recibas esta carta. O mejor aún, vuela para verme… pero no el fin de semana del taller. Confía en mi… tendrás mejores cosas que hacer."

Dobló la carta, la guardó en su sobre que portaba la dirección del chateau del padre de Quatre en las afueras de París y la hizo a un lado para enviarla en la mañana. Después de un rápido viaje a su baño privado para lavar su cara y cepillar sus dientes, Relena regresó a su cama y se sentó para programar su alarma para las 6 AM.

El golpe en la ventana de su habitación casi le da un infarto. Soltó las sábanas en su mano y se giró para encarar las cortinas de encaje. Afuera había una ensombrecida figura; por primera vez, maldijo la escalera de incendios. No había una forma más práctica para salir del edificio en caso de emergencia, en vez de una que la dejaba expuesta a los depredadores de la ciudad?

"Quién está ahí?" llamó Relena, incapaz de esconder el titubeo de temor en su voz.

La respuesta fue amortiguada por el vidrio y el encaje. "No tengas miedo, Relena. Soy yo." Hubo una pausa. "Heero."

Su corazón se desplomó otra pulgada, pero esta vez, no fue de pavor. "Heero?" Se acercó a la ventana con mucha cautela e hizo a un lado las cortinas. Heero, sin duda, era la persona acurrucada en la plataforma de hierro. Abrió las ventanas, obligándolo a retroceder. "Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"

Ella nunca antes había maldecido en su presencia. Heero parpadeó. "Um… quería verte."

Las simples palabras lograron detener su corazón por un momento. "Tú… querías verme? A esta hora de la noche?" Relena tragó. "Pudiste haber llamado…"

"Pude." Heero miró el cielo nocturno. "No hay más luna llena, pero aún es bonita. No quieres verla?"

Ella suspiró, una mezcla de exasperación y anhelo. "No podría verla desde la ventana?"

Él sacudió su cabeza y extendió su mano. "Vamos."

"Estoy en pijama…" Relena tiró de la tira de su top.

"Te daré un minuto para vestirte."

Ella depositó sus manos en sus caderas. "Qué te pasa?"

Heero miró el piso de hierro de la escalera de incendios. "Hoy en clase… te veías tan… perdida. Sé lo que es estar perdido."

"Sí?" Su voz fue un susurro.

Él asintió y levantó su mirada hacia ella. "Entonces, saldrás? Al parque?"

Relena titubeó otro momento antes de ceder finalmente. "Espera." Ella lo dejó en la ventana y desapareció en su vestidor, emergiendo un momento después vestida en jeans, un suéter azul marino y tenis. Después de tomar sus llaves, salió por la ventana y se unió a Heero en la escalera de incendios. "No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto," le dijo en voz alta. Lo que no le expresó fue la vaga sensación de excitación que había surgido de repente. Escabullirse a Central Park con hermoso chico en medio de la noche…

La emoción amenazaba con bloquear todo su sentido común. Relena tuvo se ceñirse a lo que sabía sobre Heero. A lo que había sabido sobre él ese mismo día.

Heero de nuevo le ofreció su mano y la ayudó a bajar los quince vuelos de escaleras. Recibieron más de una extraña mirada de las personas en el edificio cuyas ventanas estaban abiertas; Relena rezó por que ninguno de ellos la reconociera y llamara a su hermano.

Cuando alcanzaron la calle, un los taxi estaba esperando; estaba destinado para Central Park. En el taxi, Relena tuvo una idea. "Heero… um… cómo supiste cuál ventana era la mía?"

"Proceso de eliminación," respondió él. "Supe tu edificio y piso del directorio estudiantil. Aposté a que sería la ventana con cortinas de encaje."

Ella tuvo que sonreír. "Podría haber sido la ventana de mi hermano. Es un bailarín de ballet. O lo fue."

"No veo a Milliardo con encaje." Heero se encogió. "Hice la suposición correcta, no?"

"Sí, la hiciste."

Guardaron silencio el resto del camino al parque. Heero le pagó al conductor y el taxi aceleró en la noche. Relena miraba la impenetrable pared verde de Central Park con una cantidad justa de aprehensión. "Esto es seguro?" le preguntó.

"Tan seguro como todo en la ciudad." Heero alcanzó por su mano y se sorprendió un poco cuando no la tomó automáticamente. "Quiero mostrarte mi lugar favorito."

Relena lo siguió de cerca mientras la conducía por un pequeño sendero hacia el centro del parque. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Heero aclaró su garganta. "Confías en mi?"

Ella parpadeó. "Por qué? Qué vas a hacer?"

"Nada," respondió. "Quise decir, en general. Confías en mi?"

"Yo…" Relena pateó una piedra con la punta de su zapato. "No te conozco muy bien…"

"Entonces, no confías en mi." Su voz estaba más que un poco decepcionada.

"No eres tú," enfatizó ella. "Nunca he sido muy buena en clases de pas de deux. Especialmente desde…" Su boca se cerró abruptamente. "Intentaré hacerlo mejor… con las elevaciones y esas cosas."

Heero frunció. "Qué ibas a decir antes de detenerte?"

Relena sacudió su cabeza, su oscura y rubia cola de caballo azotaron sus mejillas mientras cambiaba de tema rápidamente. "Y, dónde es este lugar favorito?"

"Justo adelante." Él dejó el tema; evidentemente no deseaba hablar de eso. "Creo que los chicos van a estar ahí esta noche."

"Los chicos?"

Heero la miró. "Ya lo verás."

Salieron del bosque y acortaron caminos hacia un espacio abierto que rodeaba una fuente de piedra hermosamente tallada y fueron recibidos por las cautivadoras notas de un saxofón. Al otro lado, estaba instalado un cuarteto, tocándole a los paseadores nocturnos y caminantes.

"Los chicos," le informó Heero. "Ed, Bill, Samson y Dewey. Están aquí casi todas las noches. Los descubrí cuando tenía trece años."

"Qué estabas haciendo en el parque a esta hora de la noche cuando tenías trece años?" preguntó ella, un destello en sus ojos azules.

Heero aclaró su garganta. "Yo sólo… tuve que salir de la casa una noche." De nuevo alcanzó por su mano. "Te presentaré cuando terminen su…" Se desvaneció cuando, otra vez, se rehusó a tomar su mano. "Relena… he hecho algo malo?" La mano que le había ofrecido alcanzó para rascar la parte trasera de su cabeza. "No soy muy bueno en este tipo de cosas, lo sé. Pero no pensé que estuviera asustándote. Te estoy asustando?"

Relena miró al cielo; la tenue luna los miraba. "No estoy segura por qué… por qué *me* pediste venir aquí…" Tomó un respiro. "… cuando Dorothy Catalonia es tan… complaciente."

"Tuve la sensación de que ella tenía algo que ver en esto." Heero suspiró y miró más allá de la fuente donde su cuarteto estaba comenzando a tocar "Please Love Me" de los B.B King. "No estoy seguro de lo que te dijo, pero lo que fuera…"

"No tienes que explicarte conmigo, Heero," lo interrumpió. "Tu historia sexual no es enteramente *mi* asunto."

Heero suspiró. "No tuve sexo con Dorothy."

Alivio la bañó ante la simple declaración. "De verdad?" dijo finalmente. "Pero ella me dijo…"

"Ella te dijo lo que probablemente le dijo a todos." Apretó sus dientes. "No puedo decidir si es mejor que me piensen gay o de tener sexo con esa…" Después de una pausa, continuó. "Fueron unos momentos de mal juicio por demasiado alcohol. Eso es todo."

"Oh." Relena mordió su labio. "Siento haberle creído, Heero."

Él levantó su hombro, despidiendo el incidente. Un momento pasó. La noche a su alrededor era fría; una dulce brisa llevó las gentiles notas de la banda hacia ellos. Relena cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. La primavera estaba sobre ellos y el parque olía a flores frescas y tierra limpia.

Heero la observó disfrutar el momento. Sus oscuras y espesas pestañas descansaban contra sus tersas mejillas; sus labios se separaron levemente, húmedos y rosados. Él tragó. Era muy encantadora para ser real. Tuvo el repentino temor de que si se pellizcaba, despertaría en su cama con su padre golpeando la puerta, llamándolo un…

Relena alcanzó por su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos y desconocidamente alejó sus demonios por el momento. Habló antes de pensar, un hábito que había formado en las semanas que la había conocido. "Bailas conmigo?"

"Sí," respondió ella suavemente.

Él la acercó a la banda y recibió sonrisas y aprobadores guiños de los cuatro hombres. Esperando que la oscuridad escondiera sus sonrojadas mejillas, Heero puso su mano alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Relena. Como en el club de swing, ella colocó su propia mano en su musculoso hombro. Sus manos libres permanecieron juntas mientras comenzaban a bailar.

Se movían perfectamente con el otro y con la música. Relena se entregó a la magia de sus alrededores; no hubo incómodos tropiezos o pasos perdidos. Ella y Heero bailaban como uno y era tan perfecto que las otras parejas haciendo lo mismo se detuvieron para observar. Tomando la iniciativa, Relena descansó su mejilla en su clavícula.

Heero inhaló el aroma de rosas de su cabello; las delicadas y fragantes flores le quedaban. Su mano subió para presionarla contra su baja espalda, acercándola más a su cuerpo. En ese momento tuvo la dominante urgencia de sentir esos rosados labios contra los suyos. Para hacerlo, se separó levemente y movió su brazo rodeándola para levantar su mentón.

Ella lo encontró con una ensoñadora sonrisa. Cuando cerró sus ojos y bajó sus labios hacia los suyos, su único titubeo fue interno. Relena respondió a su beso con igual pasión, ignorando el grito de su cerebro de ir despacio. No dejaría que Jean-Paul arruinara su primer beso real con el recuerdo de los suyos forzados. Los labios de Heero eran gentiles y aunque ansiosos, no eran demandantes.

El beso no terminó hasta que las notas finales de la canción se desvanecieron en la brisa. Heero se separó, completamente intoxicado por el sabor de sus labios y más contento de lo que podía recordar haber estado.

Relena abrió sus ojos. "Heero," susurró. "No me siento perdida más."

Él sonrió. "Ni yo."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	11. Ábreme tu Corazón

**BAILANDO BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS **

(_To Dance Beneath the Diamond Sky_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

-.-.-.-.-.-

**11.- Ábreme tu corazón**

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Amar es como bailar; te rindes a la música." -Pierce Brosnon

"Tocar, moverse, inspirar. Este es el verdadero don de bailar." -Aubrey Lynch

-.-.-.-.-.-

La siguiente semana pasó en un feliz borrón para Relena. Desde el momento que había despertado la mañana después de su romántico encuentro con Heero en Central Park, una sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Nada, ni la insípida conversación de su madre en el desayuno, las quejas de su hermano sobre el presupuesto de la compañía, el intento de Lucrezia por hacerla comer más, nada había podido borrarla.

Irónicamente, sólo la idea de ver a Heero de nuevo amenazaba con terminar su buen humor. Hubo un momento de pánico cuando entró a clase de biología ese día. Se cerraría? La sacaría justo cuando la había dejado entrar? No estaba segura de que pudiera soportar su rechazo.

Pero no fue necesario haberse preocupado. Cuando se deslizó en su asiento junto a él y se permitió una pequeña mirada de reojo en su dirección, ya estaba mirándola, una mirada cómplice en las profundidades Prusia de sus ojos. Y cuando le sonrió, no con una sonrisa tonta, sino una sexy destinada sólo para sus ojos, las rodillas de Relena temblaron bajo el escritorio. Un calor se extendió por su cuerpo. Le había tomado toda su fuerza de voluntad concentrarse en la lección de ese día.

Era asombroso, pensó Relena mientras se colocaba sus zapatillas una semana después, o mucho que un beso podía cambiar las cosas. El chico más buscado en su clase era su novio. El papel más codiciado en el mundo era suyo. Sólo había una nube que se suspendía sobre ella. Hilde.

"En qué estás pensando?" Heero se sentó en el piso junto a ella, sus zapatillas negras en su mano.

"Hoy están realizando la verdadera cirugía," le recordó con un suspiro.

"Pensé que las cosas estaban tranquilas en este lugar. Debí haber notado que Maxwell no está aquí."

Relena se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. "No estaría en ningún otro lugar que no fuera a su lado. Oh, espero que logren arreglar todo. Aún lo suficiente para asegurar que pueda bailar otra vez… eso sería suficiente."

Heero asintió. "Eso espero también." Después de sólo un momento de duda, él se inclinó y la besó suavemente. Aún le asombraba, después de sólo una semana, que pudiera hacerlo. Inclinarse y besar. Besar a su novia. Separándose, tocó su mejilla. "Aún quieres venir esta noche?"

"Oh, sí. Absolutamente tenemos que hacer el proyecto de biología antes de que comiencen los ensayos con el vestuario," le recordó Relena. Alcanzó y jugó con la cinta alrededor de su tobillo. "Aunque tuve que usar un poco de… creatividad para encubrirlo con mi madre. Le dije que eras una chica."

"Siento que tuvieras que mentirle."

Relena levantó un hombro, despreocupada. "Yo no. Si conocieras a mi madre, verías por qué."

"Muy bien, todos!" Al otro lado del salón, Treize juntó sus manos. "Si no veo algunos bailarines en el piso en dos minutos…" Dejó vacía la amenaza.

Heero se colocó sus zapatos, se levantó y le ofreció una mano a Relena. Más que sólo ponerla de pie, la haló en sus brazos. Ella rió y lo abrazó por un breve momento. Olía tan bien. A jabón y algo más. Algo indefinible. Algo enteramente Heero.

"Paguen una maldita habitación," espetó Dorothy mientras los pasaba en su camino para unirse al resto del cuerpo.

Relena tomó un respiro. "El verde no es un buen color para ti, Dorothy," le informó a la chica dulcemente.

Dorothy se giró hacia ella. "Si crees por un momento que estoy celosa de…"

Mirando a Dorothy, Heero gentilmente tiró de la mano de Relena. "Vamos, Relena. No tenemos tiempo para ella."

Relena lo dejó llevarla hacia sus lugares para su primer pas de deux. "Recuérdame otra vez por qué la besaste."

"Estaba preocupado en el momento," respondió él, posicionando sus brazos mientras ella se perdía en su rabia. "Y realmente ebrio." Tomó su mano y se movió a su propia posición de partida. "Algún día tendrás que contarme sobre tu primer beso."

Por primera vez en una semana, Relena pensó en Jean-Paul. Encima de ella, forzando su lengua en su boca. Se estremeció. Si no fuera por la calidez de la mano de Heero, se habría desmayado. "Por qué?" preguntó ella. "Estuviste ahí para él."

Heero no tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse por esta nueva información. El pianista tocó las primeras notas y el baile comenzó.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hilde estaba consciente de su presencia a su lado mucho antes de que la anestesia general pasara lo suficiente para abrir sus ojos y verlo. Ante el primer movimiento de sus pestañas, Duo estaba suspendido sobre ella, sosteniendo su pálida mano en la suya.

"Hilde-nena," susurró. "Puedes escucharme?" Ella asintió, aunque el esfuerzo para hacerlo fue grande. Su sonrisa era amplia y aseguradora. "Tienes sed, nena?" Cuando asintió de nuevo, alcanzó por el pequeño vaso de agua al lado de su cama.

Tragó una pequeña cantidad de la taza que sostenía en sus labios. Humedeció su boca lo suficiente para dejarla intentar hablar. "Duo…" Su voz salió como un poco más que un susurro. "Gracias."

Él no tuvo que preguntar por qué le estaba agradeciendo; sabía lo que quería decir. Duo levantó su mano hacia sus labios. "Estoy aquí en tanto como me necesites."

Había tantas preguntas que quería hacerle. "Duo… mi tobillo…"

Después de un momento y un sorbo de agua para él, aclaró su garganta. "Pudieron reparar mucho del daño, nena." Apretó su mano gentilmente. "Más de lo que esperaban. Pero… no estarán seguros de lo del baile hasta que comiences la terapia física."

Eso fue suficiente para aplacar sus temores por el momento. El destello de esperanza de que de nuevo pudiera bailar algún día… se aferró a ella como un flotador. "Mi mamá?"

"En el trabajo. Aún te quedarás conmigo, nena." Duo guiñó.

Hilde cerró sus ojos, completamente exhausta y aún pesados bajo la influencia de la medicina. "Real… realmente te amo," susurró antes de desvanecerse en el confort de la inconsciencia.

Duo retiró el cabello de su frente antes de presionar sus labios en ella. "Eres lo más importante en el mundo para mí, nena."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Heero dejó entrar a Relena en el apartamento que compartía con su padre con más que un poco de aprehensión. Eran pasadas las siete, los ensayos estaban durando hasta mucho más tarde con el taller encima; de seguro Ethan estaría inconsciente en su habitación para entonces. Pero para estar del lado seguro, Heero entró primero y evaluó la situación antes de indicarle a Relena que lo siguiera.

"Lo siento," se disculpó.

Relena sonrió. "Está bien. Aún reviso en mi armario buscando monstruos cada noche. Bueno, de acuerdo, no *cada* noche, pero…" Fue interrumpida por los labios de Heero en los suyos. Cuando terminó el beso un momento después, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. "Una forma muy efectiva para que deje de balbucear."

Él rió, un sonido profundo y gutural que despertó esa extraña y cálida sensación en el centro de su cuerpo. "Tienes hambre?" Asintió. "Ordenaré pizza antes de comenzar el proyecto." La dejó en la sala y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Relena miró alrededor la decoración espartana. El apartamento era enorme, pero casi vacío de cualquier toque personal, a diferencia del hogar de su hermano el cual era una muestra de su personalidad y la de Lucrezia. La única decoración, si podías llamarlo así, eran unas filas de enciclopedias y el lujo del centro de entretenimiento. Relena no pudo localizar en ninguna parte una simple foto de Heero de algún momento de su vida.

Un corredor a su izquierda captó su atención. Imaginando que conducía a la habitación de Heero, se movió hacia él. Tenía su mano en el único pomo en el corredor cuando escuchó la voz de su novio. "Relena, quieres champiñones… oh, oye!" Al verla afuera de la habitación de su padre, Heero dejó caer el teléfono y corrió hacia ella. "No puedes entrar ahí!"

Relena retiró su mano del pomo. "Lo siento…" Tragó, desvaneciendo su vergüenza. "Ahí es donde conservas los cuerpos de tus otros compañeros de laboratorio?"

Heero tomó su mano. "Es sólo… que es la habitación de mi papá."

"Oh, lo siento, Heero. No me di cuenta."

"Está bien," le aseguró. "Él es, um, un analista de mercado. Tiene que estar levantado a las tres de la mañana cuando abra la bolsa de Londres."

Relena frunció. "Entonces no debes ver mucho de él."

"No es un problema." Heero entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. "Confía en mí. Ahora, champiñones o pepinillos?"

Después que fue ordenada la pizza, se pusieron a trabajar. Cuarenta minutos más tarde, cuando la pizza llegó, no estaban más cerca de un tema para el proyecto de lo que estaban antes. Hubo un fuerte golpe en la puerta señalando la llegada de su cena. Heero se tensó inmediatamente. El golpe fue lo fuerte suficiente para despertar a su padre si no estaba completamente ebrio. Para añadir al problema, el repartidor comenzó a timbrar.

Saltó y sacó su billetera de su abandonada bolsa de baile. Tan rápido como fue posible, le pagó al repartidor y regresó a la mesa con la pizza. Su estómago se desplomó cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta de la habitación de su padre.

"Qué demonios es todo ese ruido?!"

Relena le disparó una rápida mirada a Heero. Su novio se había paralizado, pizza en mano. "Heero?" preguntó. El piso de madera vibraba; le recordó la película de Godzilla justo antes de que el monstruo apareciera.

Heero cerró sus ojos cuando Ethan entró rodando en el comedor, ojos Prusia llameando, obviamente en el umbral homicida de su borrachera nocturna. "Papá," dijo tranquilamente. "Ella es mi novia, Relena."

Ella tembló ligeramente mientras el padre de Heero la miraba de arriba abajo. Tuvo que admitirse darle al hombre una propia. Heero nunca había mencionado que su padre era parapléjico.

O alcohólico. El olor a escocés era abrumador.

"Hola," dijo ella suavemente. "Es un placer conocer…"

"Así que, eres la abertura que ha logrado atrapar la atención de mi pequeño marica," la interrumpió Ethan. Él levantó una ceja con ebria aprobación.

Las manos de Heero se cerraron en puños. Sus ojos se abrieron. "Llámame como quieras, papá. Pero mantén tu maldita boca cerrada sobre Relena." Su novia parpadeó rápidamente. Pero no hubo nada que pudiera hacer para asegurarla mientras su padre aún estuviera presente.

"Escucha, niño…"

Relena miró sus manos. "Heero, tal vez deba…"

"No!" Él encontró sus ojos, suplicándole en silencio que no lo dejara solo. "Me desharé de él."

"Maldito maricón. No podrías deshacerte de mí si…" la amenaza de Ethan terminó abruptamente cuando Heero estrelló su puño en el rostro de su padre. El hombre se desplomó de su silla, frío.

Con su brazo temblando con esfuerzo, Heero miró a su novia. Sus manos cubrían su boca; sus amorosos ojos estaban bien abiertos. "Lo siento," dijo él, secando su frente. "Entenderé si no estás aquí cuando regrese." Antes de que pudiera decir algo, caminó hacia su padre y lo sacó de su silla. Con el hombre colgado sobre su hombro, Heero dejó el salón.

Cuando regresó diez minutos más tarde después de tirar a Ethan en su húmeda cama, ella aún estaba sentada en la mesa. Parpadeó, completamente sorprendido. "Relena, dije que entendía si…"

Relena se levantó. "Crees que voy a abandonarte sólo porque tienes que lidiar con… con eso, Heero?" Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No va a pasar. No huyo así de fácil." Hubo una larga pausa. "Cuánto tiempo ha estado bebiendo?"

"Desde antes que mi madre muriera," respondió Heero.

"Cómo murió?" La pregunta de Relena fue calmada. Reverente.

"Ella…" Su garganta se cerró. "Se suicidó."

Los ojos de Relena se humedecieron. "Oh, Heero…"

El mentón de Heero se desplomó hacia su pecho, las primeras lágrimas que había guardado desde la muerte de su madre brotaron. "Estoy tan cansado…" comenzó, su voz ahogada. "…de pelear con él."

Ella estuvo a su lado en un instante, envolviendo sus suaves brazos a su alrededor. Sus labios tocaron sus húmedas mejillas. "Shhh…" Sus palabras, susurradas en su oído, lo aliviaron como nada más. "Está bien, Heero. No tienes que pelear cuando estás conmigo."

Él se sujetó, rodeándola en sus brazos y hundiendo su rostro en su cuello. Ya se había rendido a una pelea, notó. La pelea de evitar amarla. No le quedaba más por hacer sino mostrarle. Su cabeza se levantó y miró sus preocupados ojos. Después de un intenso momento, la besó.

Fue diferente a sus otros besos. Relena cerró sus ojos y relajó sus labios a su lengua demandante. Estaba besándola como si fuera agua en el desierto. Su última esperanza para sobrevivir. Gimió involuntariamente cuando sus manos se deslizaron de su espalda hacia su trasero. El material de la falda floreada que se había puesto después del ensayo era delgado. Sus dedos se presionaron en su carne mientras devoraba su boca con la suya.

"Heero…" interrumpió el beso por aire. "Qué…"

"Lo siento," respiró contra su garganta antes de sacar su lengua para saborear su piel. "Debo parar?"

Su cabeza rodó hacia atrás de placer; sus sentidos nublados. La sensación era como nada que hubiese experimentado nunca. Fue tan repentino, pero tan abrumador. La absoluta necesidad de tenerlo, sentirlo, tocarlo, tenerlo en su cuerpo… "No," finalmente logró jadear. "No te detengas… nunca te detengas…"

Él la alzó como si no pesara nada y la cargó hacia un segundo corredor a su habitación. Depositándola sobre sus pies, rápidamente la desvistió hasta sus modestos pantis y brassier rosa. Heero sonrió apreciativamente antes de remover su propia ropa. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido… Relena apenas tuvo tiempo para sostenerse. Había tanta excitación en el aire. Demasiado deseo. Necesidad.

Antes de que las cosas fueran más allá, Heero se retiró para buscar algo en su cajón. Relena se sonrojó cuando sacó el pequeño paquete cuadrado, pero estaba más que agradecida por su presencia de ánimo. "Gracias," dijo ella dándole a su hombro un suave beso.

"Siempre cuidaré de ti," respondió con tanta honestidad. Si ella antes tuvo alguna duda en amarlo, todas desaparecieron en ese momento. Relena lo agarró y lo llevó a su cama. Aterrizaron, piernas y brazos enredados, riendo y besándose al mismo tiempo. Mientras se besaban, el humor se tornó drásticamente diferente. No pasó mucho hasta que el resto de sus ropas desaparecieran.

Después de asegurar que estaban protegidos, Heero se acomodó entre sus sedosos muslos. Miró a la chica… la mujer que estaba por penetrar. Estaba observándolo, sin temor o titubeo en sus ojos. Sus dedos se clavaron en sus musculosos hombros, incentivándolo. Su aliento se atascó en su garganta. Ella era lo más hermoso en su vida.

"Relena, yo…" Heero lamió sus labios. "Te amo."

Hubo un poco de dolor a su entrada, algo que sólo podría atribuir a doce años de lecciones de baile y, más que eso, ocho años de montar a caballo. Sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda. "Ohh…"

Inconsciente, Heero continuó hasta que estuvo completamente sumergido en su calor. Sus labios buscaron los suyos mientras comenzaba a hacerle el amor.

Mucho más tarde, después que el intenso placer al que se llevaron mutuamente se había desvanecido, Relena curvó su cuerpo alrededor del suyo. "A propósito…" murmuró en su oído. "Yo también te amo."

Por primera vez desde que tenía seis años, Heero se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro. Aún estuvo ahí tres horas más tarde cuando Relena se retiró reluctante de su abrazo. Se vistió y escribió una pequeña nota de amor, dejándola en un lugar visible. Después de depositar un beso final en su mejilla, Relena reunió sus cosas y salió del apartamento.

Detuvo un taxi y viajó unas cuantas cuadras a casa con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro. Al alcanzar su edificio, le dio al conductor una generosa propina y salió. Martin mantuvo abierta la puerta para ella. "Tuvo una buena noche, Srta. Relena?"

"Martin…" Relena lanzó sus brazos alrededor del hombre, apretándolo en un gran abrazo. "Nunca he tenido una más hermosa en toda mi vida."

Tan grande como lo era su euforia se dejó entrar en el pent-house, lo que no notó fue a su madre sentada en la oscuridad de la sala. Los ojos de Helen se fruncieron mientras observaba a su única hija pasar hacia su habitación. El reloj del abuelo marcó la medianoche cuando la puerta de la habitación de Relena se cerró.

"Dónde demonios has estado?" Preguntó Helen en voz alta, su voz baja y mortal. "Y con quién demonios has estado?"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	12. Ángel de la Mañana

**BAILANDO BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS **

(_To Dance Beneath the Diamond Sky_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

-.-.-.-.-.-

**12.- Ángel de la mañana**

-.-.-.-.-.-

Había un brillo en el rostro de Relena la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, una tonta sonrisa en sus labios mientras picaba sus huevos benedictinos. A la cabeza de la mesa, Milliardo dobló su New York Times y tomó su taza de café mientras estudiaba a su pequeña hermana. Miró a Lucrezia; su novia le dio un pequeño guiño.

"Relena," comenzó él. "Tengo que decirte. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti."

Ella levantó la mirada, parpadeando. "De verdad?"

"No he escuchado nada sino cosas buenas de Treize y Lu sobre tu progreso en el nuevo papel." Milliardo tomó un largo sorbo. "Depositamos mucha responsabilidad en ti y lo has manejado maravillosamente. No puedo esperar para ver el ensayo de vestuario."

"Sólo dos semanas más," suplió Lucrezia.

Relena se tragó un pequeño bocado de tocino canadiense. "Gracias, Milliardo. Por todo." El reloj del abuelo en el salón principal comenzó a indicar la séptima hora. "Oh! Voy a llegar tarde!" Se disparó de su silla, la servilleta de lino voló y corrió hacia su habitación.

Milliardo bajó de nuevo su taza a su plato chino. "Dime algo, amor. He escuchado todo de Treize sobre sus méritos en técnica, pero cómo luce bailando con el chico Yuy? No pensé en eso cuando la escogí."

"Cómo se ven?" Lucrezia depositó un delicado trozo de melón en su boca y masticó con cuidado mientras daba con una respuesta que no despertara los fraternales instintos protectores de su prometido. Aún, no quería mentir. "Son hermosos. Se mueven juntos como si hubiesen sido compañeros de siempre. Él saca lo mejor de ella. Y ella… lo hace una mejor persona."

"Preguntaría si debo preocuparme…" Frunció ante su croissant. "Pero Relena es una adulta."

Ella colocó una mano en su brazo. "Lo estás tomando muy bien, bebé."

"Además," Milliardo bebió lo último de su café y se levantó. "Yuy probablemente es gay." Depositó un beso en la cima de la cabeza de Lucrezia y salió del pent-house antes de poder pensar en una respuesta apropiada. Por falta de algo más que hacer, Lucrezia sacudió su cabeza y alcanzó por su desayuno sin comer. Tomó un gran bocado de croissant justo antes de que su madre apareciera en el comedor.

"Helen," murmuró con la boca llena. "Buenos días."

La madre de Milliardo estaba envuelta en una bata de seda floreada, su cabello enrulado en una estola de chiffon. Sin maquillaje, su rostro matutino asemejaba fuertemente a un molesto roedor. El frunce que se extendía en su rostro no ayudó. "Dónde está mi hija?"

"Alistándose para la escuela." Tragó Lucrezia. "El melón está especialmente bueno esta mañana, Helen."

"Demasiada azúcar." Helen se desplomó elegantemente en la silla que Milliardo había desocupado momentos antes. "Pensaría que eres especialmente inconsciente de eso, querida."

"Oh, de verdad? Por qué?"

Helen levantó un escultural hombro. "Últimamente he notado unas libras extra en ti. Vamos a tener que decirle a Vera Wang que ensanche tu vestido de novia si no tienes cuidado."

Los ojos de Lucrezia se fruncieron. "Realmente no creo que debas preocuparte por eso, Mamá Helen." La madre de Milliardo se erizó ante el odiado título. "Vera y yo ya hemos discutido la talla de mi vestido cuando descubrí…" Mordió su lengua. "Si no quieres melón, querrás un croissant?"

Justo entonces, Relena reapareció en la cocina. "Buenos días, madre." Ella le dio a Helen un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

Helen atrapó su muñeca antes de poder alejarse. "Llegaste horriblemente tarde anoche, Relena."

Hubo el más leve de los pestillos en la respuesta de Relena que nadie buscando ver una mentira la hubiese notado nunca. "Lo siento, madre. Mi amiga y yo tuvimos que estudiar hasta tarde para terminar el proyecto a tiempo."

"Qué proyecto es?"

"Clase de biología," respondió Relena, suavemente.

"Ya veo." Helen golpeteó un manicurado dedo en la mesa. "Espero que no estés dejando que toda esta tarea escolar interfiera con tus ensayos."

Relena logró girarse antes de poner sus ojos en blanco. "Por supuesto que no, madre." Ella le disparó a Lucrezia una mirada de 'auxilio'.

Lucrezia se levantó. "Relena, será mejor que te apresures si quieres llegar al primer período."

"Sí, por supuesto." Relena se giró. "Adiós. Te veré en el ensayo, Lu. Y mamá… te veré cuando llegue a casa."

Helen observó a la prometida de su hijo llevar a Relena a la puerta. Cuando ambas mujeres estuvieron fuera de vista, se levantó y dirigió hacia la ventana. La ciudad abajo estaba despertando, lista para comenzar el nuevo día. Pero su mente no estaba en los comienzos. Estaba en los finales.

El fin de lo que sea o de quien estuviera distrayendo a su hija de lo único que verdaderamente importaba en su vida. Su baile.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Heero no estaba en clase para cuando Relena llegó esa mañana. Instantáneamente, su humor se desplomó. Se deslizó en su silla y depositó su maleta en el asiento de Heero, como si le diera un pequeño uso para enmendar su ausencia una vez que llegara. Pero para cuando sonó la campana, aún estaba ahí.

Relena continuó su mañana con una creciente sensación de temor. Algo le había pasado. Recreó horribles y diferentes escenarios en su mente durante sus clases. Eventualmente, cambiaban de asaltos y asesinatos al aislamiento emocional. Qué si había pensado sobre lo que habían hecho toda la noche, como ella, pero en vez de revivirlo y esperar por otra oportunidad para estar así de cerca, había decidido que había sido un error y ahora, a la luz del día, no podía enfrentarla?

Buscó por él en los pasillos, detrás de cada puerta de casillero abierta, en cada rincón, pero nada. Para cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó, Relena ya había comenzado a temerle al ensayo de esa tarde. Heero podría faltar a la escuela, pero nunca faltaría a la clase de baile. Iba a tener que enfrentarla de cualquier forma.

Con su ensalada y pan, Relena se instaló en el patio para un almuerzo miserable y solitario. Justo había tomado su primer bocado cuando sintió a alguien detrás. Tragando, giró su cabeza.

"Hola." Las manos de Heero estaban guardadas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones oscuros; el botón de su camisa estaba abierto en el cuello, la corbata del uniforme desanudado y colgando alrededor de su cuello.

Relena estuvo a punto de gritarle, cuando notó su mejilla derecha. Estaba hinchada. "Heero! Qué te pasó?!"

Él alcanzó y tocó su rostro con cuidado. "Despertó antes que yo. Me golpeó mientras dormía."

"Oh, dios… Heero." Relena hizo a un lado su almuerzo y se levantó. Sus dedos rozaron levemente su herida antes de lanzar sus brazos rodeándolo. "Estaba preocupada por ti."

Heero le devolvió el abrazo, sin importarle que casi todos los ojos en el patio estuvieran sobre ellos. "Estoy bien. No está muy mal." Aclaró su garganta. "Relena… vamos a donde podamos hablar."

Ella lo dejó conducirla a un vacío salón de clases. Una vez ahí, la abrazó de nuevo e inhaló el dulce aroma de su cabello. "No debiste haberte preocupado por mí."

"No pude evitarlo." Se separó. "Pensé que te habías arrepentido de…" Su voz cayó un nivel. "Anoche."

"No." Heero presionó sus labios contra su frente. Una pausa colgó en el aire.

"Pero…" se apresuró, un frío puño apretó su corazón.

Él levantó la mirada hacia el techo. "No lo sé. Realmente no he tenido tiempo para pensar mucho esta mañana."

Relena mordió su labio y de nuevo tocó su mejilla. "Le pusiste hielo?" Él asintió. "Entonces no se hinchará más. Y aún si no ha desaparecido completamente para el día de la presentación, el maquillaje lo cubrirá fácilmente." Los ojos de Heero se desviaron hacia el piso. "Qué pasa?"

"Siento como si…" Se detuvo para reunir sus ideas. "Siento como si anoche hubiese tomado ventaja de ti." Ella abrió su boca para hablar, pero continuó. "No sé qué hacer contigo, Relena, porque realmente no eres como nadie que haya conocido. Y no he sentido por nadie… de la forma que siento por ti. Tal vez lo hice todo mal anoche. Debí haber esperado… debimos haber ido más despacio… ves lo que…"

Relena le dio un suave beso. "Anoche me necesitaste. Yo te necesité. Nunca me arrepentiré de eso." Tragó. "Pero te estaría mintiendo o a mi si dijera que así era como me imaginaba mi primera vez. Quiero decir, las circunstancias. El acto…" Un rubor coloreó sus mejillas. "Ese estuvo bien."

"Entonces… qué estamos diciendo?" Él recogió un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. "Ir despacio?"

"Sólo un poco," lo corrigió ella. "Eso es lo que estabas pensando?"

Heero asintió. "No quiero que pienses…" Comenzó de nuevo. "Nunca te usaría, Relena. O te lastimaría."

"Sé que no." La completa confianza en su voz alejó el punzante dolor en su mejilla. Ella lo curó sin saberlo. "Por qué no me pides una cita?"

Él sonrió tanto como pudo. "Saldrías conmigo el viernes en la noche, Relena?"

"Bueno…" Relena jugó con su corbata suelta. "Tendré que revisar para asegurar que estoy libre para entonces…"

"Te llamaré esta noche," prometió Heero. Se inclinó para besarla, pero antes de que sus labios pudieran tocar los suyos, la campana sonó, indicando el final del almuerzo.

Relena besó su mejilla con cuidado extra. "Te veré en el ensayo." Dándole un guiño, comenzó a salir del salón, dirigiéndose hacia su próxima clase, todos sus temores y dudas habiéndose disuelto.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tan pronto como su propia escuela terminó, Duo tomó un taxi y regresó al hospital. Las enfermeras en el ala de Hilde lo conocían de vista; una de ellas rió mientras corría por el piso, patinando a un alto en frente de su puerta.

Golpeó fuertemente y abrió la puerta. "Estás decente, nena?"

La voz de Hilde respondió a través de la gruesa madera. "Espera un momento, Duo. Necesito ponerme mi brassier después de mi baño de esponja."

Duo abrió la puerta y todo lo que Hilde pudo hacer fue reír cuando sus hombros se desplomaron decepcionados al verla completamente cubierta y seca. "Eres una mujer cruel," le dijo.

"Predecible," rió ella. "Tan predecible."

"Maldición, pero eres hermosa cuando sonríes." Después de darle un beso, se desplomó en una silla junto a su cama. "Qué has hecho en todo el día?"

"Tarea," respondió Hilde. "La historia es divertida cuando estás bajo el Demerol."

"Apuesto que sí." Duo alcanzó por su libro. "La Guerra Civil y la Restauración. Divertido…"

Su sonrisa perdió algo de su ímpetu. "Necesito estudiar mucho si quiero entrar a la universidad. Si ya no es muy tarde, claro."

Él hizo a un lado el libro. "Hilde… todavía no sabemos nada de seguro. Podrías estar pisando el escenario del Centro Lincoln para alegría de miles el próximo año."

"Eso crees?"

La esperanza que iluminaba sus ojos fue casi demasiada de soportar para él. Ahogándose con un repentino nudo en su garganta, todo lo que pudo decir fue, "Todo es posible."

Ella bajó su mentón hacia su pecho. Entre menos dijera Duo, más estaba tratando de esconder. Sus dedos tiraron de la sábana que cubría su pierna ilesa. La otra salía de las cobijas, aún envuelta en vendajes. "Por qué pintan de beige estas habitaciones?" preguntó de repente.

Duo parpadeó y miró las paredes. "Porque si te sientes muy cómodo, podrías no querer irte cuando estés bien?"

"Creo que voy a enloquecer aquí, Duo," continuó ella un momento después.

Él alcanzó y tomó su mano. "Qué puedo hacer?"

Hilde lo miró directo a los ojos. "Sacarme en la tarde."

Las comisuras de los labios de Duo se elevaron. "Serás Bonnie y yo Clyde?"

"Algo así." Ella entrelazó sus dedos entre los suyos. "Por favor, Duo? Las enfermeras piensan que eres sexy; harán todo lo que pidas. Sólo quiero salir por un tiempo para tomar un poco de aire fresco."

"Aire fresco? En Nueva York?"

Hilde apretó el agarre en su mano. "Por favor?!"

Suspiró. "Cómo podría decirte que no, nena." Llevó sus dedos hacia sus labios. "A dónde quieres ir?"

Su respuesta fue rápida, concisa y bien pensada. "Llévame contigo al ensayo."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	13. Mala Luna

**BAILANDO BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS **

(_To Dance Beneath the Diamond Sky_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

-.-.-.-.-.-

**13.- Mala luna**

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Nena…" Duo sacudió su cabeza. "No hablas en serio."

"Parezco que estoy bromeando?"

"Nena…" comenzó de nuevo.

Hilde zafó su mano. "No harás esto por mí?"

Duo frunció. "Sólo no creo que vaya a hacerte sentir mejor ver…"

Ella lo interrumpió una vez más. "Ver a Relena bailar mi parte? No, probablemente no. Pero creo que es algo que necesito ver. Para continuar o terminar… como sea." Hilde fijó su mirada en él. "No puedo hacerlo sin tu ayuda, Duo."

Él dejó salir un largo suspiro y después de unos momentos de contemplación, asintió. "Está bien. Cuál es tu plan, Bonnie?"

"Es muy simple, Clyde. Y recae mucho en ti viendo que eres tan bien parecido." Le dio una feliz sonrisa.

Duo resopló. "Hagámoslo entonces. El ensayo comienza en una hora."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh, Enfermera Griffin!" Duo se deslizó hacia la estación de las enfermeras con la finesa más grande que pudo lograr y fijó una pícara mirada violeta en su blanco. "Le he dicho lo asombrosa que se ve en durazno?"

La enfermera levantó la mirada de sus archivos, luego miró su uniforme. "Es muy malo que no estés por aquí el próximo mes. Luzco más asombrosa en cerceta." Hizo a un lado una tabla y alcanzó otra. "Hay algo que Hilde necesita?"

"Sí." Alcanzó sobre el mostrador por la mano de la mujer. "Lo que todos necesitamos. Aire fresco. Unos cuantos momentos de libertad. Un paseo en taxi por la ciudad…"

"Oh, no, Sr. Maxwell." La enfermera Griffin alejó su mano de su alcance. "Te daré gelatina extra, pero no voy a dejarte sacar a Hilde de este hospital. Apenas salió de cirugía hace veinticuatro horas!"

"Lo sé. E igual ella. Pero sabe que nunca dejaría que algo le pasara." Duo dejó que su labio inferior se pronunciara un poco. Era infantil, pero esperanzadamente efectivo. "Sólo es por unas horas. Qué puede pasar en ese tiempo?"

"En Nueva York? Contigo?" La enfermera hizo una mueca. "La mente se sobresalta…"

Duo sacudió su cabeza. "Estoy decepcionado, Enfermera Griffin. Pensé de seguro que sería del tipo especial de enfermera que hace lo mejor por sus pacientes…"

"No me manipulas; no me importa lo lindo que seas, Sr. Maxwell."

Él desplomó su quijada. "Enfermera Griffin! Estoy sorprendido! Yo nunca, jamás manipulo a alguien!" Pausó. "Pero sería un terrible sinvergüenza si no le digo que sus ojos son del color más maravilloso que…"

"Está bien!" Ella colocó sus manos en sus caderas. "Has estado aquí todos los días con ella, cada momento que puedes. Puedo ver que la cuidarás. Pero aun así tengo una lista de instrucciones y tendrás que usar una silla de ruedas, por supuesto…"

"Por supuesto."

La enfermera Griffin rió, sacudiendo su propia cabeza. "Eres muy afortunado de que seas tan bien parecido, Sr. Maxwell."

Él guiñó y caminó de espalda hacia la habitación de Hilde, inclinándose mientras lo hacía. "Gracias, gracias, gracias, querida, querida, querida, dulce enfermera."

Una vez que hubo desaparecido en la habitación de su novia, la enfermera dejó salir un pequeño suspiro. "Y soy muy desafortunada de ser diez años mayor que tú."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Relena colocó una última pinza en el grueso moño de cabello en la parte trasera de su cabeza y le dio a su apariencia una última mirada en el espejo del vestidor. Levantándose, alcanzó por la falda de tul que el departamento de vestuario había hecho para ella. Una vez que se la puso, rió. El tieso material se extendía alrededor de su cintura unos dos pies. Al menos Heero había bailado antes con una compañera usando este tipo de cosa. Ahora si sólo pudiera mantenerse lo compuesta suficiente para no dejarlo interponerse en el camino… y hacerla tropezar.

Unos minutos después, emergió en el escenario del Centro Lincoln. Hoy iba a ser su primer ensayo completo de la presentación. Sin altos. Sin correcciones.

Sin errores.

Heero ya estaba en el escenario, calentando. La familiar vista atravesó su nerviosismo para traer una sonrisa a sus labios. Él miró en su dirección al escuchar el slap de sus zapatillas contra el piso y le dio una cálida mirada. "Me gusta el tul."

"Sí." Ella tocó el tieso borde de su falda. "Es algo sexy, no?"

Él levantó una ceja. "Mejor no dejes que tu hermano te atrape hablando así." Con su mano libre, señaló hacia la oscuridad del lugar. "Estará observándonos hoy."

Relena tragó, su jugueteo se desvaneció. "Deseo que no me hubieses dicho eso."

"Vas a estar bien." Heero se levantó, encarándola. "Has estado maravillosa en clase. Tú…" Gentilmente tomó sus brazos descubiertos. "…eres una bailarina maravillosa."

Sus ojos se humedecieron. "No tienes idea de lo mucho que eso significa para mí. Viniendo de ti."

Antes de que Heero pudiera darle el beso que ambos ansiaban, Treize apareció en la pobremente iluminada mitad de la casa con otras personas, sólo a una de ellas Relena no reconoció. "Muy bien, damas y caballeros," anunció a los estudiantes en el escenario. "Atención, por favor!" Una vez que todos se callaron, continuó. "Hoy vamos a hacer esto completo, sin detenernos por nadie o cualquier razón, entendido? Sólo dos cosas pueden detener el ensayo de hoy. Lesiones y fuego. Eso es. Entendido?" Hubo un coro de asentimientos. "Hoy he invitado algunas personas para observar conmigo en la audiencia, incluyendo a Wufei Chang, el director técnico del teatro."

Un hombre guapo y asiático se adelantó de su lugar junto a Sally Po. "Sólo tengo algunas notas para ustedes mientras están en mi escenario. Resinen sus malditos zapatos, todos! No quiero estar limpiando sangre tras sus caídas del escenario y en el puesto. También, no pisen este escenario a menos que estén usando zapatos de baile. La compañía gastó un millón de dólares el año pasado re-haciendo estos pisos y si veo algún rasguño…" dejó la amenaza abierta. "Nada de comida o bebida en el escenario; pueden comer tras bastidores si tienen que hacerlo." Chang miró a Treize. "Creo que es todo."

Treize asintió. "Gracias. Ahora… a sus lugares. Vamos a comenzar desde el Acto I en cinco minutos." Hubo una pausa mientras Lucrezia susurraba algo en su oído. Entrecerró sus ojos hacia el escenario después de terminar. "Alguien ha visto al Sr. Maxwell tras bastidores?"

Relena miró alrededor. Todo lo que vio fue movimientos de hombro y cabezas. Miró a Heero. "Dónde demonios podría…"

"Aquí estoy!" una leve pero inconfundible voz gritó desde la parte trasera de la casa. Pasó un minuto antes de que Duo se materializara de las sombras, corriendo tan rápido como pudo por la larga y alfombrada isla, zapatillas en mano. "Siento llegar tarde!"

Treize suspiró. "Sólo caliente tan rápido como pueda, Sr. Maxwell, y lo pasaremos." Duo le sonrió y se dirigió hacia las puertas laterales que llevaban a bastidores. Treize juntó sus manos. "Por qué no estamos en lugares?"

-.-.-.-.-.-

La primera vez que Hilde estuvo dentro del Centro Lincoln fue en su décimo cumpleaños. Después de semanas de súplicas, buen comportamiento e infinitos trabajos, su madre había comprado dos boletas para una producción de *Coppelia*, los asientos más baratos, pero asientos al fin y al cabo. Cuando Hilde entró al lujoso mundo del escenario principal del Centro, se hizo una promesa. Algún día, no sería una pobre chica observando desde atrás. Sería a quien todos los demás miraran. La bailarina. La estrella.

Sus manos apretaban los brazos de cuero de su silla de ruedas. Bajo todos los vendajes, su rodilla dolía, pero lo ignoró con la ayuda de las mejores drogas del hospital. Si pudiera encontrarle un poco de humor a la situación, se habría reído de sí misma, vestida en un pijama de algodón azul y una bata rosa en medio del Centro Lincoln.

Pero lo último en la tierra que se sentía para hacer era reír.

El primer acto no había sido tan malo. De hecho, había disfrutado observar cómo sus compañeros habían salido juntos, perfeccionado sus movimientos… sin ella. Sintió particular placer en observar el pequeño baile que ejecutó Sally Po como la Reina. Y Heero estuvo al tope de su forma durante el primer solo del Príncipe.

Pero después de un pequeño receso, cuando el cuerpo entró, con Relena en el centro del escenario, Hilde fue golpeada con una ola de angustia como ninguna que hubiese experimentado antes. Inconscientemente, observó los movimientos de la otra chica, buscando fallas. No encontró nada. De alguna forma, Relena se había transformado en una prima ballerina. Había tomado el papel de Hilde y lo había integrado a su ya resplandeciente vida.

Y en cuanto a ella… aún era la pobre chica observando desde atrás. Era todo lo que ahora podía ser.

Sólo se quedó lo suficiente para la segunda entrada de Heero y unos pocos momentos de su pas de deux con Relena. Los pasos estaban en la mente de Hilde mientras giraba su silla de ruedas y salía del teatro.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Princesa!" Relena se giró justo a tiempo para ver a Duo gritando por ella y antes de estar bien preparada, la había elevado en el aire. "Princesa… estuviste maravillosa."

Ella rió mientras la bajaba. "Gracias, Yoda."

Duo le dio una amplia sonrisa. "En serio. Tú y Yuy… fue increíble verte hoy." Se detuvo de repente. "Dormiste con él!"

El rostro de Relena perdió todo color. Su mano subió para golpear su brazo. "Duo! Oh dios mío! No puedo creer que tú…"

"Lo llamo como lo veo, princesa." Se inclinó hacia ella con un guiño. "Voy a descubrirlo eventualmente, sabes."

Ella miró sus zapatillas, luchando contra la vergüenza. "Cómo es que siempre te sales con la tuya?"

"No juego justo."

Relena le dio su mejor frunce. El color en sus mejillas regresaba rápidamente. "Todo lo que tengo que decir es que Heero y yo…"

"Duo… estás molestando a nuestra estrella?" Heero se les acercó desde el escenario y puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Relena.

El otro joven parpadeó rápidamente. "Discúlpame. No quise mirar, pero te pareces mucho a este chico que solía conocer. Su nombre era Heero Yuy. Tenía un trasero del tamaño de un…" Heero lo interrumpió con una mirada mortal. "Oh! Entonces, eres tú, Yuy."

Relena sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo. "Voy a tomar todo esto para decir que no lucí tan tonta allá en esta cosa?" Ella señaló su falda de tul.

"Lucías… como una ballerina." Cuando la mirada de Heero se tornó más dura, Duo enmendó su comentario. "Una prima ballerina." Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, él golpeó su frente. "Maldición! Tengo que regresar a Hilde!" Sin otra palabra, corrió.

"Es un poco extraño." Relena miró a Heero. "Pero uno de los buenos."

"También tiene razón," continuó Heero. "Hoy estuviste maravillosa."

Relena sonrió. "Bueno, tengo este terrorífico compañero…"

Un momento después, justo cuando Relena estaba relajándose en el beso de Heero, Duo se les unió. "Oigan… tórtolos." Se separaron; esta vez, la mirada en el rostro de Heero era asesina. Duo la ignoró. "No vieron a Hilde en la audiencia, verdad?"

La pareja intercambió una mirada. "Duo," comenzó Relena con exagerada paciencia. "Hilde está en el hospital."

Él gruñó. "Debió haber sido más de lo que podía soportar! Sabía que era una mala idea; nunca debí haber accedido a ayudar!" Pasó sus manos por sus mechones, aún sudados del ensayo. "Tengo que encontrarla!" Una vez más, corrió sin ninguna despedida.

Heero sacudió su cabeza. "Un poco extraño, no es nada. Es completamente espástico."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Duo encontró a Hilde en el último lugar en el que pensó buscarla. De regreso en su habitación en el hospital. La enfermera Griffin lo dejó entrar con una mirada muy desaprobadora. Completamente atontado, Duo se acercó a la cama de Hilde.

Estaba recogida tanto como podía, con su cabeza lejos de él. Pero no necesitó ver sus mejillas para saber que estaban manchadas de lágrimas.

"Hilde," susurró él. "Nena, siento tanto…"

"Duo." Su voz era suave, y aún lo cortó peor que un cuchillo. "Vete."

Sus ojos se cerraron brevemente. "Nena… por favor no me saques de…"

"Vete!" gritó. Su cabeza se giró. Duo casi retrocede, había tanta rabia y retorcido dolor en el rostro que amaba. "Fuera de aquí!"

Él bajó una mano por su rostro, mayormente para secar sus repentinas lágrimas. "Está bien." Tragó espeso. "Me iré." Duo alcanzó la puerta antes de darse la vuelta. De nuevo ella estaba en su posición original, su espalda encarándolo. "Pero *regresaré*." Abrió la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria; rebotó de la pared con un tremendo golpe mientras se precipitaba por el corredor. "No me importa lo que digas que quieres. No vas a pasar por esto sola."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hola! Estoy en casa!" Relena entró en el apartamento con la euforia de su último beso con Heero… y su promesa de una larga conversación telefónica esa noche. Dejó caer sus bolsas de la escuela y danza en el corredor principal e hizo un giro en la sala.

Helen levantó la mirada de sus páginas sociales ante la entrada de su hija en la sala. "Estás de buen humor."

Relena asintió ensoñadora. "Realmente tuve un grandioso día."

"Asumo que el ensayo salió bien?"

Ella se encogió. "Supongo."

Helen cerró su periódico con un fuerte movimiento. "Supones?"

"Bueno, quise decir que sólo fue un ensayo, madre." Relena hizo otro giro. "Hay otras cosas."

"Oh." Si Relena no hubiese estado tan envuelta en sus pensamientos, habría notado el hielo en las palabras de su madre. "De verdad?"

Relena de repente miró su cuerpo. El sudor se había secado en su piel, pero su leotardo y cabello aún estaban húmedos con él. "Creo que voy a tomar un baño rápido antes de cenar."

"La cena será tarde." Helen clavó sus uñas en sus palmas. "Tu hermano y su prometida tenían una cita con el doctor."

"Eso es por qué se fueron después del segundo acto…" Relena sonrió. "Entonces tomaré una larga ducha." Antes de dejar el salón, pensó en algo. "Mamá, si alguien llama, puedes decirle llamar más tarde?"

"Esperas una llamada?"

Su hija sonrió. "Una muy importante. Y no estoy segura cuándo llamará exactamente."

La sonrisa de Helen fue apretada y forzada. "Entregaré el mensaje, querida." Relena le destelló otra sonrisa antes de retirarse a su habitación. "Puedes estar segura de eso."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Duo…" Sara Maxwell le dio a su hijo una preocupada mirada. "Pasa algo malo con mis enchiladas?"

"No, están buenas, mamá." Duo introdujo una porción en su boca. En cualquier otra noche, su boca habría estado ardiendo con la especial mezcla de especias de su madre en su plato favorito, pero esa noche, no sabía mejor que el cartón mojado.

Robert tomó un largo sorbo de té. "Pasa algo, hijo? Has estado anormalmente callado. Es aterrador asustar a tu madre."

"Oh, no lo es." Sara le guiñó a su esposo. "Sólo es… extraño. No comer *y* no hablar. Mi radar de mamá va a exceder el límite."

Duo bajó su tenedor. "Miren, realmente no quiero hablar de eso, sí?"

"Duo." Robert le levantó una ceja. "Tu madre sólo está tratando de ayudar."

"Lo sé. Lo siento." De repente empujó su silla y se levantó. "Voy a comenzar mi tarea."

Sara tragó. "Bien, ahora estoy asustada."

Duo sacudió su cabeza y le dio un beso en su mejilla. "Estoy bien, mamá. Gracias por la cena." Él le asintió a su padre antes de dejar el comedor.

Robert tomó un poco de enchiladas. "Pelea con Hilde."

"Tú crees?" respondió Sara, retorciendo sus manos.

"Encontrará una manera de resolverlo." Robert secó su boca en una servilleta. "Ama a esa chica casi tanto como a nosotros, Sara."

"Lo sé." Su esposa suspiró. "Sólo no estoy segura de que ella sienta lo mismo por él. Especialmente ahora que…" Sara empujó su plato. "No podría soportar que lo lastimara. Pone ese enorme corazón suyo allá afuera para todos por quienes se preocupa y yo…" Se detuvo cuando captó la simpatizante mirada de Robert. "Lo sé. Puede manejarse solo. Casi es adulto, después de todo."

"Casi." Robert le dio un guiño propio. "No por completo. Le daremos unos días. Y entonces… una guía paternal."

De regreso en su habitación, Duo se desplomó en su cama, ignorando sus pilas de tarea. Parpadeó, mirando la foto de él y Hilde en su prom de penúltimo año que tenía un privilegiado lugar en su mesa de noche, y cayó dormido mirándola.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El teléfono en el apartamento de Milliardo timbró diez minutos después que Helen escuchara la ducha en la habitación de Relena. Helen lo dejó sonar tres veces antes de bajar su coctel doble y levantar la bocina en la sala.

"Hola?"

La voz de un joven respondió. "Relena?"

"No." La quijada de Helen se apretó. "Es su madre."

"Lo siento. Sonó como…" El joven aclaró su garganta. "Llamo para hablar con Relena, por favor. Mi nombre es…"

Los ojos de Helen se movieron de un lado a otro, planeando su próximo movimiento. Todo lo que podía ver era a Relena, bailando en el escenario para miles de personas. Sin nada interponiéndose en su camino. "Mark, cierto? Relena me habló mucho de ti."

"No." Hubo una pausa. "Mi nombre no es Mark."

"Oh, perdóname, querido." Helen se relajó en una sonrisa, no pensando más. "Relena tiene a tantos chicos llamándola, nunca sé quién es quién."

Después de otra pausa, el joven habló de nuevo. "Relena está ahí?"

"No, querido, lo siento. Salió esta noche con Jeffrey, creo que era su nombre." Helen rió. "Conoces a Relena. Le encanta pasar un buen rato." No hubo respuesta. "Sin embargo, no la he visto así de seria con nadie desde Jean-Paul en París."

"Jean-Paul?" repitió él.

Helen asintió, como si la persona al otro lado pudiera verla. "Oh, sí. Lo amaba tanto. Casi le rompe el corazón dejarlo. Sé que ustedes los hombres no siempre sienten lo mismo, pero el primer amor de una chica siempre será especial para ella." Otra larga pausa siguió a sus palabras. "Aún estás ahí, querido?"

"Sí."

"Puedo tomar un mensaje para Relena y que te llame luego?"

"No, gracias." Hubo un clic antes de que el otro lado quedara muerto.

Apenas había depositado la bocina en su base cuando Relena entró, envuelta en su bata con una toalla alrededor de su húmedo cabello. "Era para mí?!" le preguntó a su madre.

Helen pausó por un segundo antes de levantar su bebida. Girándose, le dio una sonrisa a su hija. "Sólo un número equivocado. Querida."

-.-.-.-.-.-

A sólo unas cuadras, con la luz de una débil luna brillando sobre él a través de la ventana abierta, Heero tiró su teléfono por la habitación. Se rompió contra la pared de ladrillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


End file.
